


Love. Be Afraid-season one

by KatsInSpace



Series: You Have Your Secrets,  I have Mine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Secret Relationship, canon AU, scott mccall/allison argent side relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of my own personal pleasure and do mean any harm to the creators and/or cast. Nor do I give permission to be taken, stolen, or used in any kind of way; which includes being read aloud or being uploaded to another site or in a private collection.
> 
> Mainly Stiles' point of view.

 

Stiles' father is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, and that came with some advantages and disadvantages. One of them being an advantage of course, is that he was able to hack into his father's radio to listen in onto their conversations, being the straight-a student he was. Which meant almost nothing went unheard to him. And that particular night, he had heard something very interesting.

Interesting to himself anyway.

Any normal kid would be disgusted or shocked while they go rest up for the first day back to school tomorrow. But being the type of teen he was, he couldn't leave it alone.

A disadvantage was that he was constantly watched, by his father and his officers. So he really couldn't have any fun because everything he does, where he goes, what he buys is reported to hm.

He smiled with excitement, pulling out his phone to call his friend Scott.

Scott had been his friend from a very early age, even before his mother had night. He was always there for him when he needed him, and he himself was always there for Scott when he needs him. He remembered the day fondly, as if it were just yesterday.

He pressed onto Scot's contact and pressed call before putting his phone up to his ear. He waited as he heard the ringing sounds. _**This is Scott...** _ Stiles scoffed to himself, shocked that he didn't pick up. He tried again and held his phone up to his ear once again. _**This is Sco...** _

“Rude!” He muttered to himself, pulling up a new message.

 **Dude, guess what I found out? I'm headed over to your house right now** **to tell you right now.**

He pressed sent and searched for a flashlight.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

That night, he didn't have to sneak out the window like he usually does. His father was already at work at night and wouldn't return until later that night.

He unlocked the door to his jeep and sat inside, inserting his key in. He closed the door and locked it. He turned on the engine, but before heading out to Scott's house, he checked his phone for any messages.

**No New Messages.**

He frowned a little, not seeing any messages.

He had expected Scott to have seen his message by now and reply back. But it didn't seem so, he probably didn't even look at it.

But that's not what disappointed him the most.

What disappointed him the most was that Derek didn't even send him a text all day. No good morning text nor a good night text.

It was probably nothing, he told himself.

He pocket his phone and headed off to Scott's house.

Even if Derek always made time to send him a text, at least every morning and night, Derek was probably busy that day. He never forgot to update him on how he was and he himself told him all the highlights of his day, if they were important of course.

He pulled up at the curb outside of Scott's house and locked his Jeep. He looked up at his window, seeing his light off. He checked his phone again, still seeing no messages.

He sighed, and grumbled, “Do I have to do _everything_ myself?”

He quickly jogged over to a tree near Scott's window and gripped onto it. He climbed up the tree slowly, and hung onto a thick branch. He looked at the window which was now below him. He sighed and flipped upside down on the branch, having his legs secure his position there. Though, once he had flipped, he yelped, seeing Scott there in front of him,, holding a bat as if he was going to hit him.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!” Scott yelled out loud, after he too had screamed.

And on the conversation went, Stiles dragged Scott along to the expedition with him.

* * *

 

“Are we seriously doing this?” Scott threw his hands up in reluctance.

“Hey,” Stiles slammed the door closed. “You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening to us.”

' _Besides,_ ' he continued mentally. ' _It's not like Derek will mind me being here._ '

He walked off, Scott following behind him. Holding the flashlight, he eagerly went on to go do what he came to do.

* * *

“Okay let's see this thing,” Stiles rocked on the balls of this feet as he eagerly looked at Scott's stomach.

Just recently, Scott and told him about his recent injury. And of course, being the person he is, he couldn't resist not seeing it. He just _had_ to miss all the fun.

“It was too dark to see anything,” Scott told him, as he rose up his shirt.

Stiles inhaled a breath of hair in surprise and amazement.

“But I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that bit me,” Stiles roe his hand to examine the giant band-aid covering the injury, only to be slapped away as Scott lowered his shirt.

Stiles paused for a short moment before realizing something. “A wolf bit you,” he asked as he cocked his head slightly in confusion.

“I heard a wolf howling,” he said in a tone as if it were obvious.

Stiles licked his lips before straightening up in confidence. Now more sure on the situation. “No you didn't.”

“What do you mean I didn't,” Scott furrowed his eyes at Stiles. “I know what I heard.”

“Because,” he drew out the word. “California doesn't have wolves. Not for like, sixty years.”

“Really?”

“Yes really,” Stiles shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “There are no wolves in California.”

“Okay, if you don't believe my about the wolves, then you'll definitely won't believe me when I say I found the body.”

“You found the body,” he said excitedly. He wore a huge smile as he clutched his hands in anticipation. “Are you kidding me?”

“I wish, I'm gonna have nightmare for months,” he said with a tone of dread.

“This is seriously the best thing that has happened to this town since D,” he cut himself off, hoping Scott didn't notice that he was about to say another's name. He glanced in front of him, seeing Lydia walking in confidence with her friends. “Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia,” he said aloud, watching her walk away. “You look like-you're gonna ignore me,” he trailed off as he watched her disappear into the building. ' _Crisis one and crisis two averted._ '

* * *

“As you all know,” Stiles sat at the back of the class, in first period. He quickly kept tapping his right cheek, with his elbow resting on the table with hand on his face. He discreetly held his phone his other hand, under the desk. He looked underneath at his phone again. “There was a body found last night.”

He turned his phone on.

**No new messages.**

He sighed heavily out of frustration. He looked back up at the teacher who had just turned around to face them. “But what I want you to focus on, is the syllabus right in front you.”

' _Yeah, yeah_ ,' Stiles brushed him off, knowing that all the teachers do this every year. Mentally, he was discussing with himself whether or not he should text Derek.

It had been a few days since the other had texted him, despite Stiles sending him a few. They always text each other everyday, even if it were just one or two. But strangely, Derek never said anything. And he didn't want to text back, just in case he came off as desperate.

**Derek, are you alright? You haven't said anything in awhile.**

He pursed his lips and frowned in frustration, waiting for a reply.

“Stilinski!”

Stiles jerked his head up as soon as e heard his teacher raise his voice. “H-huh,” he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, hoping that he had not seen his phone.

“Is there something you would like to share with the class,” he asked in a suspecting tone with his arms crossed.

The whole room had their eyes on him, with curious gazes. Especially Scott who had his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“No, sir,” he stumbled on his words quickly. He clutched onto the bulge of his pants where his phone rested.

His teacher stared at him with a serious gaze for a few moments before answering. “Good, if I catch you texting again,” he turned toward the board and rose the marker. “I will have no choice but to confiscate your phone.”

The class' gaze lingered for a few moments before they turned to face their teacher. But Scott kept his eyes on him. He still wore an expression as if he suspected Stiles for something. “Dude, what the heck?”

“Uh,” he focused onto his friend. He nervously tapped on the desk, his heart racing quickly. “No one, just-just checking my blog.” he faked a smile, with the look of panic in his eyes.

Scott just stared at him, as if studying him intensely. “Your heart skipped a beat,” he said in a monotone voice. “You lied.”

“Just don't worry about,” he waved him off as he avoided his gaze. A few moments later, he frowned and quickly look at him. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“I could hear your heartbeat,” he said in a low whisper.

Stiles looked at him with an expression that showed confusion and slight disgust. “What?”

Scott sighed at him. “ _I mean_ , I'm able to hear things that no normal human can. Which includes people's hearts.”

“Really? So like, you can hear everyone's hearts now?”

“No, not all the time, just like, very rarely.”

Stiles looked at him with a questioning look. Despite all that Scott had told him, he was still reluctant in believing him.

“Class this is our new student, Allison Argent,” a man in a dark gray suit had walked in, announcing this. “Please make her feel welcome.”

Scott had turned around to watch her walk down the aisle and into the seat behind him. Stiles watched him as a had this dopey grin on his face and took his pen while turning around. He handed her a pen, earning a smile from the girl.

* * *

Stiles sighed, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Scott. He bounced on his feet from left to right as he looked around. He kept watch in case any officers were around paroling the place. The forest technically private property but was taken back by the police force after it had been uninhibited for a few years.

“Let's hope he left the inhaler, 'cause that thing was like eighty bucks,”Scott was on his hands and knees, sifting through the leaves, in search for his inhaler. Apparently, he had dropped it the night before. Luckily, he did not need it at all during school.

He looked back up and around to check again before he froze his movements. His mouth gaped and his eyes widened. He was shocked to see who was standing just a few feet away from him.

He quickly slipped his hand out of his pocket and slapped Scott on the shoulder, who had looked up at him. He pointed over to the direction he was looking at, and Scott followed.

Stiles shyly glanced down before looking back up at him.

Scott stood up and backed up next to Stiles.

The other started walk towards them with a confident stride and an aura that demanded obedience. “What are you doing here,” he didn't even say it in a questioning tone, more like a commanding one.

The man's eyes focused on Stiles for a few moments before looking at Scott. “This is private property,” the other had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He had a black shirt and tight dark blue jeans. It was his boyfriend Derek Hale.

“I'm sorry, man,” Stiles stumbled over his words, still in shock of seeing him. “We didn't know.”

“Yeah, we were just looking for something,” Scott attempted to stay calm, despite the older man in front of them. “But-forget it.” But he still failed, most likely under pressure from Derek's gaze.

Derek looked back at Stiles, no emotion in his eyes. He threw an inhaler over at Scott, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Said teen caught it as Derek walked off, his eyes never leaving Stiles before his back turned to them.

' _What the hell are you doing here_ ,' Stiles asked himself mentally as the ends of his mouth dropped into a frown. Stiles' eyes followed Derek's back as it slowly disappeared through the thick woods of the forest. His facial expression turned from a frown to sadness, as he sees that the other doesn't bother to turn around. ' _Why couldn't_ _he_ _have told me this_?'

“Come on man, I got to get to work,” Scott asked in a low voice. He obviously was a bit discouraged by the man.

“Dude, that was Derek Hale,” Stiles turned to look at him, still huffing and puffing. “You remember, right? He was only like a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?”

“His family,” Stiles urged his friend to remember, not wanting the other to be in the dark. “They all died in a fire like ten years ago.

“Wonder what he's doing back here?”

Stiles sighed. ' _That's what I'm wondering_ ,' he looked back at the direction he had walked off to.

“Come on,” he turned and walked off as he said, “Let's go.”

* * *

Stiles stared at his phone, only seeing the text he had sent Derek a few minutes ago.

**Why didn't you tell me.**

He waited in agitation, waiting for his reply that never came. He ran his hand down his face as he sighed out of frustration. He threw himself back and onto his bed. He spread out his arms, letting his phone fall to the sheets. It was obvious that Derek wouldn't be texting anytime soon.

* * *

Stiles stood his Lacrosse uniform, listening to the coach yell out loud about not being on the bench and how proud others would be. He was excited but he still knew that he'd be on the bench. He sat out the first time, watching as Scott made avoided the others and made his goal.

He mouth gaped as he heard his friend had made the team. While everyone else was jumping up in excitement, he just sat there in curiosity and shock. He knew something was up, ever since Scott had that bite the other day.

And when he got home, he would immediately get to the bottom of things.

He constantly researched, using his laptop. He would read up on articles, print pictures. Anything to also get his mind off of what happened with Derek. Of course, curiosity was his main reason, but forgetting Derek was just icing on the cake.

So when he heard a sudden knock on the door, he panicked. He wouldn't know who would be there, and it would be especially bad if it were his dad.

He closed his laptop lid and stood up, rushing over to the door. When he he opened it, relief washed over him when he saw Scott.

He ranted on about how he had researched for a long time and how he had to take a lot of Adderall. He continued on about wolves in packs and when he mentioned werewolves, Scott just sighed.

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this?” Scott stood up, obviously frustrated at him. “You know that I'm picking up Allison in an hour.”

Stiles stuck out his arm, stopping him from leaving. He continued on, trying to convince him that what he was saying was the truth.

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I just a got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me. And everything in my life seems to be perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?” Scott was obviously pissed at Stiles. Which happened very rarely. Even if Stiles was trying to help he just wouldn't believe him.

“I'm just trying to help, you're cursed Scott,” Stiles continued on stating facts on how he should stop the date with Allison. But when he lunged forward to grab his phone and to cancel it, Scott just shoved him back into the wall.

He flinched seeing his best friend draw his fist up to punch him. He cringed and turned his head away slightly, his eyes still on his friend. Scott was breathing in and out deeply, before he dropped his hand, letting go of Stiles.

“I'm sorry,” Scott said to him.

But Stiles stayed silent, looking away from him for a moment.

Scott took a few steps back, away from Stiles and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and opened. But before he closed the door to leave, he said again, “I'm sorry.”

Stiles watched with sad eyes as the door closed. He sighed, as the thud of the door sounded. He looked at the ground, seeing the mess.

' _After all I did_ ,' he bent down and picked up his chair to stand it up. ' _The whole night of no sleep wasted away as he just wouldn't believe me._ '

He turned his head when he heard a beep sound off. He looked towards the direction it was in and saw his phone. He walked towards it and picked it up.

**I'm sorry.**

It wasn't Scott this time, it was Derek.

' _No you're not_.'

He jumped onto his bed, belly laying flat against the bed. ' _Sorry doesn't make it all better_ ,' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. His thought was directed at no one on general.

He rested for a few moments, listening to himself take deep breaths in and out. It was quiet beside the chirps from the birds outside, and faint chatter and noises from people that were blocks away.

He opened his eyes when he realized that Derek wouldn't text him anything else.

It was rough time for him now. His best friend had almost mauled him and now his boyfriend was being all secretive and won't bother to tell him anything important. He knew the boyfriend thing seemed a bit pushy but Derek had returned but didn't bother to tell him. And now Stiles knew that Derek was keeping some major secrets. Or at least he potentially could be.

to notice something strange on the back of his leather chair.

It had claw marks.

* * *

“Derek!”

Stiles had left his jeep about a block down from the woods. He didn't want anyone, especially his dad, to know where he had went. And he had gone to the woods in search of Derek, hoping that he would be here, as he had seen him here just earlier.

He stopped and licked his lips.

The sun was pretty low in the sky, signaling him that he should hurry up before it would be too hard to find his way out.

He looked around, spotting a house in the distance. He started jogging over, thinking that was where Derek would be. “Der-”

He cut himself off, spotting a police car placed right outside of the burnt house. “Shit,” he cussed under his breath, hiding behind a tree. He peeked around the tree, seeing just one officer stand outside the house, talking into his radio. It didn't seem as if he had noticed.

Still breathing heavily, he attempted to calm himself down, to prevent himself from being seen.

It must have been a few minutes, thirty even, before the cop had left.

He sighed out of relief. He stood up and started walking toward the house again. “Derek?” He called out again.

He stood outside in the opening in front of the house, as he searched the house for any signs of life. It was silent.

“Derek,” he called out louder, as he crossed his arms impatiently.

A few seconds later, the front door opened, and out came Derek hale in a gray tank top and black jeans.

“Stiles,” Derek had his hands in his pockets, as he still stood on the porch and away from him.

Said teen sighed loudly out of frustration. “That's _all_ you have to say?” He threw his arms up to the side, as he walked closer to him.

“You're mad.”

“Try 'pissed,'” Stiles hissed at him. He dropped his arms back down to cross them. Stiles sighed again as he looked away, rubbing his head out of anger before looking back at him. “Explain.”

“No Stiles, I-”

“ _No_ ,” Stiles cut him off, not letting him finish that sentence. He marched up the stairs and faced him to look eye to eye at him. “Don't try to defend yourself, just explain.”

Derek parted his lips as if to say something. He looked at Stiles, the hard look he had earlier softening. “Laura.”

When the other had said her name, Stiles immediately flinched. He knew the 'Laura' he was talking about was the other's sister. “What about her,” he hesitated.

Derek looked away and started down the steps. “Come,” Derek walked over to the back of the house. He stood about a foot away from a pile of dirt.

“What is this?”

“I found Laura dead in the woods,” Derek had a hint of sadness of his voice, obviously trying to hide how he felt. “She was cut in half.”

“Derek,” Stiles said in a calming tone in attempt to comfort him. All his anger had immediately dropped once he had heard his words. Stiles walked closer to him, setting his hand onto Derek's forearm. “I'm sorry.”

Derek visibly flinched once he felt Stiles' hand on him.

“But why were you in town in the first place?”

Derek waited in silence. “It's hard to explain.”

“Then try Derek,” Stiles urged him. “It's the least you could do.”

“I can't,” he hesitated in saying his answer.

“Why not,” he asked angrily.

“It's more complicated than you think, Stiles,” he turned toward him.

“Why don't you trust me?!”

“I'm trying to protect you,” Derek said in a low tone, as if he had growled.

“How are you protecting me, when all you are is just lying to me,” Stiles was getting deeply upset. He just wanted answers and Derek just wouldn't answer him.

“Stiles,” Derek growled at him as he gripped his upper arms tightly. His grip was tight and it had scared him.

And he could swear that his eyes flashed a light blue color.

“You're hurting me,” Stiles whispered the words out.

Once Derek had heard Stiles whisper out those words, he had let him go. He looked at the area he had just gripped. “Are you-”

“No,” his voice cracked as he set his own hand on his arms. “It's just a bruise.”

Derek dropped his arms, reassured that he hadn't caused great damage to him.

“Why'd your eyes flash blue?”

Derek faltered his movements, shock shown on his face. He stared at Stiles who had been looking right into his eyes. “I didn't-they weren't-”

“Bull, Der,” Stiles cut him off with no aggression, sounding completely calm. “I saw them flash blue.”

Derek paused as he looked at him, directly in his eyes.

“Derek.”

Derek closed his mouth and gently placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders after he looked around to check if the area was empty. “Stiles, I-”

“You're a werewolf, aren't you?”

Derek looked at him seriously. “Yes, I am.”

Stiles looked at his facial expression, trying to tell whether or not he was lying or not.

“I'm not lying Stiles.”

“So,” he drew out the word. “What Scott is. He's a werewolf too? One that's about to turn at a party?”

“Wait,” he looked at him. “He's at a party? In a room full of people. That _don't_ know about this?”

“Well yeah,” Stiles waved off his sentence. “I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen.”

Derek looked up at the sky, checking the time.

The sun had already set, and the moon was just peaking over the horizon. “Check his house, I'll see if he's at the party.”

* * *

Stiles rushed over to Scott's house. He had called his friend a few times but he had not answered. “Scott,” he shouted from outside the house, looking inside the house, seeing a light on.

He took out the key had copied and unlocked the door. He locked it behind him as he rushed upstairs. “Scott?” Stiles pounded on his bedroom door. “It's me!”

Stiles stopped knocking when the door opened slightly ajar.

“Let me in Scott, I can help,” he pushed on the door, in attempt to get in.

“No,” Scott sounded as if he was out of breath. Listen, you have to find Allison.”

“She's fine,” he said, remembering that he had seen Derek talk to her. “She got a ride home.”

“No, I think I know who it is.”

“Just let me in,” Stiles said in a calmer voice, as if it would calm is friend down too.

“It was Derek, Derek Hale is the werewolf,” Scott had shocked Stiles with his words. Scott was obviously had no clue who it truly was, nor did he. But he knew Derek didn't do it. “He bit me. He was the one who killed the girl in the woods.”

Stiles stood shocked, not knowing what to say to him.

“No,” he whispered under his breath, not knowing if Scott had heard him or not. ' _He'd never do that. Not to his sister._ '

“Scott,” he said cautiously. “Derek was the one who drove her home.”

Stiles thought if he would explain himself, then Derek wouldn't be seen as the bad guy to him.

But boy was he wrong.

Scott slammed the door on him, shutting him out of his room.

“Scott?” He hit the door and tried the knob, but it seems as if he locked it. “Scott! He isn't-don't go after him!”

But it was no use, he had already left.

“Shoot,” the cursed under his breath and turned to run out the door. He drove his jeep to Allison's house, hoping he would get there soon.

He ran up to the door and rung the doorbell several times. He hit the door several times, when it wouldn't open.

When the door open, a woman stood. “Hi Mrs. Argent, you don't know me, but,” as he talked he thought of what to say. “I'm a friend of your daughter. This may sound crazy, but well, probably and most likely-”

As he talked, she seemed as she grew tired of him. “Allison! It's for you!”

He looked up toward the balcony, seeing Allison safe and unharmed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Stiles drove his jeep through the woods. Scott hadn't returned to his house the other night, so he decided to go look for him.

He drove slowly and carefully, so he wouldn't miss his friend if he really were there.

When he spotted Scott, he drove slightly faster. He noticed that Scott turned his head as if to tell Stiles he knew he was there. He came to a slow stop next to him.

Scott opened the door and got him.

For awhile, the car ride was silent before Stiles decided to break the ice. “What's wrong?” Stiles paused before realizing something. “And if you say Allison, I _will_ hit you.”

“She probably hates me now,” Scott was slumped up against the door, moping sadly.

Stiles sighed. “Look on the bright side,” Stiles had his eyes focused on the road, not letting anything distract him. “You're a werewolf now,” ' _Who_ _definitely_ wasn't _bitten by Derek_.' “Which is frickin' awesome.”

Scott hadn't said anything back to him. It was obvious that he was still thinking about Allison.

Now the whole full moon thing had passed, they wouldn't have to worry about anything major. For awhile anyways.

And with all the free time he has not practicing for the Lacrosse team he isn't on first line for, he could maybe spend it with Derek.

 


	2. 1.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

It had been a few days since the first day of school, and the incident in which Scott had been bitten. It also been a few days since he had been aware of Derek's return. Currently, school had just finished for the day and he had decided to go visit Derek. Scott had wanted to hang out that day but he told him otherwise.

* * *

 

“What do you mean we can't hang out?” Stiles remembered his friend say.

“I mean,” he emphasized his words. “I have other plans for today.”

Scott had frowned whilst he looked at him. “What 'other plans,' you have o friends other than me-”

Stile crossed his arms and glared at him when he said this.

“And we always hang out on on the weekend.”

“You know,” Stiles had stopped his jeep in front of Scott's house and turned to him, left arm resting on the wheel. “ _Other_ people would be a lot _nicer_ to their friends. And just so you know, I _do_ have other friends,” Stiles informed him, with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Scott raised his eyebrow at him.

“Okay,” he drew out his word. He opened his door and stepped out. “See on monday I guess.”

Stiles had waved him off before driving out to cafe.

* * *

 

Before he went over to Derek, he decided to get them lunch first. He had remembered Derek telling him that he pretty much ate anything, but preferred to eat meat. So, he decided to get them both plate lunches.

There was this cafe in town where they sold plate lunches. And they had curly fries as a side too. He locked his jeep and felt his pocket, making sure that he had his wallet on him. He stepped inside, seeing the usual worker at the counter.

“Hi Stiles,” she greeted. She was a friendly lady who seemed about 28 years old. She had dark brown hair that went down to her middle when untied and shoulders when tied. “Your usual?”

“Uh, yeah,” he stepped up to the counter. "Also something else."

“And what shall be in it?”

“Uhh,” he looked up at the menu. He pondered on what he should get him. “Pork with brown rice. And a side of salad and corn. Also, two bottled water.”

“Okay,” she said slowly as she wrote down his order. “It will be ready in about thirty minutes.”

“Okay, thanks,” he smiled at her.

By the time it was ready, he paid and took the food before leaving. He set the package in the passenger's seat and jumped into the driver's seat. He locked his door and turn his car on. He checked his phone for the time and messages.

**2:46**

**1 New Message.**

He opened it up, seeing that it was from Derek.

He smiled, happy that he had finally bothered to send him something.

**Good afternoon.**

It may not have been much, but it was a lot to him. Before the silence time, they had been texting each other a lot. And a few of those texts had been just greeting each other.

**Afternoon Der =)**

He sent the text before driving off.

* * *

 

He drove his jeep into the forest, deciding to park it near the house but in a dense area.

He exited his jeep and locked it, taking the package with him. He searched for the house, keeping track of where he was going so he would be able to find his jeep later on. He held the two bottles in one hand and the package in the other.

He approached the house, seeing no officers in sight. Laura's Camaro, which he presumed was now Derek's, was parked right in front of house, signaling him that Derek was home.

“Derek,” he called out, stepping up to the porch.

The door opened in front of him. “Stiles?” Derek was wearing his dark gray tank-top with his usual jeans. He was sweating which made Stiles think he had just been exercising. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought lunch,” he rose the package in front of Derek's face before slipping past him. He observed the burnt remains of the house. He was aware of what had happened to the house, but he wasn't aware that the damage was this bad. The whole Hale fire incident seemed a bit weird for him though, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“I was exercising,” Derek said plainly.

“You can take a break,” Stiles looked into the rooms, looking for a place to eat. “So, where do you want to eat?”

“Back porch,” Derek took a step upstairs. “Let me change.”

“Okay,” Stiles shouted after him as Derek went upstairs. He turned and looked down the hall. He breathed and pursed his lips and started down his hall. He approached a metal door in which glass had been broken off. He carefully opened door, making sure the glass wouldn't break off.

He set the package down and cleared off the dirt. He zipped opened his jacket and set it down on the wood. He sat down and looked ahead in the direction of the woods. There were some remains of a garden.

He took out the plate lunches and set one next to him for Derek. He took his own water bottle and one next to Derek's. He opened it up and smiled, seeing his food. He took a curly fry as he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Derek in his usual plain black shirt.

“Der,” Stiles smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

Derek nodded and picked up the plate and bottle. He took a seat next to Stiles, their thighs brushing against each other. He opened up the plate and looked at it.

“I remember you telling me that you liked to keep a balanced diet,” Derek turned his head toward Stiles, looking into his eyes. “Couldn't get any dairy or fruit. But there's grain, meat, and vegetables in the very least,” Stiles looked back at his own plate. “And I even got brown rice for you, it's healthier than white.”

Derek glanced at his food. “Thanks,” Derek took a bite of the pork in silence.

Stiles poked into his chicken and ate it with rice. They were like that for a few minutes, only listening to the sounds of the birds' chirps and the rustle of the leaves.

“You're not mad,” Derek spoke in a low voice. When Stiles turned to look at him, he saw that Derek had stopped eating and was just staring at his food, his hand resting on the porch.

Stiles looked at Derek's hand and set his own on his. He looked up at him, seeing Derek look at him with a surprised expression. “I'm still upset,” he stated bluntly, a look of guilt flashing across Derek's face. “But that doesn't matter anymore. What's more important is that you're here with me.”

Derek's expression hadn't faltered, but the guilt had slipped from his face.

Stiles looked back at his food and took a bite. Whilst he chewed he mumbled, “But seriously, you _should_ smile, Der.”

He swallowed his food and looked at him again with a fond smile. “It's not that hard,” he set down his fork and rose his hand. Derek turned to him and saw his hand. Stiles touched both ends of Derek's mouth, causing him to flinch. He stretched both ends so that they would curve up.

Derek glanced from Stiles' hand to his eyes. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and slowly brought it down to his lap. He gave a small smile as he chuckled, glancing away for a moment, happy at Stiles' attempts to make him happy.

“You see,” Derek looked at Stiles who wore a fond smile, stretching from ear to ear. “You just have to get through the hard times. No matter how bad, I'll be here for you.”

* * *

 

A few hours had passed since Stiles had his lunch with Derek. It was then he realized that he should go home. In his jeep, on the way home, the package and bottles sat in the passenger's seat for him to take care of.

By the time he pulled into the driveway, he saw his dad's car already there.

He exited his jeep, carrying the package with him, into the house.

“Hey son,” his dad sat at the table, out of his uniform. “Missed you this afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Stiles stopped at the door, gripping the package tightly. “I was out with a friend.” His heart beated very fast out of nervousness. He had not told his father of his relationship with an older man and there was no doubt that he would be upset. And Stiles really didn't want him knowing about it yet either.

“Oh?” His father had a mug of coffee in his hand, the newspaper right in front of him. “I saw Scott at the store earlier by himself.”

Stiles scoffed, offended at his father's words. “I have _other_ friends too, not _just_ Scott,” Stiles walked up to the kitchen, throwing the package away and bottles aside for recycling.

“Friends that I have never seen before.”

He rolled his eyes as he took a glass.

“What's with the package?”

Stiles wondered why his father had been asking an unusual amount of questions today. His father did have a right to know, but he usually didn't ask this much.

“We had lunch,” he poured himself a glass of water before he paused as he realized something. “Speaking of which, what did you have for lunch?”

His father, John, didn't reply. He only took a sip of his coffee as if to delay his answer.

“Dad?” He waited for his answer.

“A salad,” Stiles pursed his lip, seeing through his lie.

He set his glass down and walked over to where his father sat. “That's a total lie!” He crossed his arms as John looked up at his son. “You _know_ you have to eat healthy.”

John looked at his mug as he set it down, before looking back at Stiles. “I don't know why you insist on me eating healthy. My doctor says I'm healthy.”

“Well,” Stiles hesitated. “You could have a heart attack at anytime. I'm just looking out for you.”

John stared blankly at him. “What you should _really_ be worried about is yourself,” he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “You're the one eating curly fries here, not me.”

Stiles looked his father, setting his arms down, his face softening. He obviously didn't have anything to say. He felt defeated.

John raised his eyebrows, a small smirk forming on his face, urging his son to continue.

Stiles glanced away, looking for something to say. “I think I hear the phone ringing,” he rushed off.

“Stiles?” His father called after him.

“Not now dad, could be something important!”

 


	3. Second Chance At First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is note 'beta'd'.

 

Stiles walked into the locker room, wearing his Lacrosse uniform. He had his gloves and his hand. He calmly walked as he spotted Scott in the corner of his eyes. He stopped and took a few steps back. Scott was looking a bit bummed out and he knew something was wrong.

“So?” He spoke softly, hoping it wouldn't agitate the other. “How'd it go? Did you apologize to Allison?”

“Yeah.”

Despite it answer, Scott still seemed very worried. He had not moved from his position and was still staring blankly at the same area.

“So is she giving you a second chance, or-” Stiles trailed off, hoping Scott would just finish his sentence.

“Yeah.”

Stiles smiled. “So everything's good!”

He stepped away to go to his own locker.

“No,” he froze in his steps when he heard Scott reply.

Allison just gave him a second chance, but everything wasn't all good. How much could this guy want?

“No?” He looked back over to him.

“Remember the hunters,” he took a short pause, wearing the expression of horror. “Her dad is one of them.”

“Her dad?”

“Shot me-”

“Allison's father”?

“With a crossbow,” Scott said slowly.

Stiles stared off into space for a moment, as his smile fell. He pondered on his words. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Allison seemed very innocent and not in on the whole 'supernatural business. And even then, her father had just came into town so it couldn't be for his just. Which he remembered Allison saying once that he was a weapons seller, and an official one too.

“Allison's-”

“Yes,” Scott rose his voice very loudly, obviously frustrated with him. “Her father!”

' _Talk about subtly_ ,' Stiles thought to himself wondering how they looked to everyone else. Probably just a bunch of weirdos. Thanks a lot Scott. 

Scott started breathing heavily, in and out. He dropped his head and gripped tightly onto the metal behind. 

“Scott?” He rushed in front of him. Stiles patted his cheek with his gloved hand. “He didn't recognize you, right?”

“ I-I, ”  Scott stuttered, trying to find his words. “ I don't know.”

“Does she know?”

“What if she-”

The whistle blew, gaining Stiles' attention as he he turned to their coach. He looked back at Scott “Just focus on Lacrosse,” he said in a rush, as Scott sobbed. Hopefully, that'll calm him down.

Stiles turned to walk up, tripping on his way.

* * *

 

Stiles waited in line, watching as Scott charged towards Jackson after Coach Finstock called him, snapping him out of his daydream. He gripped his stick expectantly. Scott ran towards Jackson, only to be knocked down by him.

Stiles faintly heard the teasing from Jackson and his coach, cringing. He looked at him as he stood up, faintly seeing his eyes glow yellow. ' _That's not good_.'

He ran back, getting a second chance, this time, obviously with more strength.  Stiles watched as Scott tackled him to the ground. He flinched as he heard Jackson groan in pain. His eyes flicked toward Scott, who was crouched on the ground. The others flocked around him as Stiles ran toward Scott. He threw his arm around him, helping him stand up. 

He helped Scott to the locker room, quickly trying to hide him so in case he turned, the others wouldn't see. He saw a figure in his peripheral vision. He turned his head slightly, seeing Derek stand there as he watched him bring Scott to the locker room.

As they both ran to the locker room, he thought about Derek's facial expression. He was once again, looking very grumpy. Despite him bei n g able to make him smile during the weekend. 

He let go of him, once they reached the locker room. He panicked, bending down as Scott was hunched over. “Hey Scott, are you al-”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

“ _ Get away from me _ !” Derek had heard Scott yell at Stiles. 

He flinched, hearing Stiles' panic.  He heard the clanging of the lockers as Stiles was trying to avoid his friend.  Even though he couldn't see him, he knew  Stiles was running away from Scott. He  _ knew _ that he was in danger. 

Derek had seen Stiles with Scott often, he even talked about him quite a bit. More than he would like  him to . But Stiles always had said that Scott would never hurt him, but he  _ could _ now. 

' _ He can't control himself _ ,' he thought to himself. If he kept this up, De r ek knew that Scott would hurt someone again. Proof of this was that he had  just  gone berserk and hurt that highschooler  on the field. 

He couldn't let that happen again. He could severely hurt someone, and that 'someone' included Stiles. And he didn't want to even _think_ about Scott killing someone. Especially Stiles.

Derek knew that he had to go and stop Scott, but he had gained some unwanted attention  from the field.  It was the guy that seemed like their coach. 

“ Who the hell's th-”  He darted into the forest behind  him , not wanting  to draw more attention to himself.

He hid in the trees, listening to the two in the lockers.

He could tell Scott had just wolfed out.  He was chasing after Stiles in the locker room and he  _ really _ wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. As he retreated, he faintly heard the sound of spraying, and he  that told him that Stiles was able to handle himself.  A faint smile came upon his smiles. You could barely  see it, but it was there if you looked hard enough.

* * *

 

_ **STILES** _

It was night time, hours after Lacrosse. He had already finished his homework before hopping onto his laptop, due to the fact that his father had the night shift, and not the ay shift. So of course he couldn't do what he wanted  which included to go out and visit Derek. 

John had just left a few minutes ago, so he decided to pull out his laptop, to open up a video chat with Scott. He wasn't there yet, so he decided to go get a toy gun of his until Scott returned. He glanced back at his screen, seeing Scott sitting. He dove back into his seat, holding up the toy and activating it. It let out noises as Scott gave out a small chuckle. 

“What'd you find out?”

“Well, it's bad,” he replied to him, leaning closer to the screen. “Jackson's got a dislocated soldier.”

He may not like the guy, but he was on first line and was good at Lacrosse. He's the captain and he usually wins them all the games.

“Because of me?” Scott asks, sounding a bit worried.

“Because he's a tool,” he hisses out. It was actually because of that but Stiles didn't want to say it, in case he worried him even more.

“Well is he going to play?” Scott was wearing, how typical of him by the way, a black shirt and gray jacket at night.

“I don't know,” Stiles heard him sigh. “Neither does Danny,” he says softer than his other words.

Scott bends over his desk, scratching his head out of frustration.  Stiles hears him sigh again. He shakes his head at his friend, closing his eyes out of annoyance. 

When he opens his eyes back up, he could swear that he sees something, or someone, in the back of Scott's room. It was very hard to see, so he couldn't really tell. He leans closer to the screen to get a better look. That was when Scott had decided to look, back up. “What?” He asks in a frustrated tone, furrowing his eyes in annoyance.

It took a few seconds after when he realized that it was an actual person. He attempts to say something, but no audio goes through. He glances down at his keyboard, in a hurry. He starts typing 'It looks like someone's behind you.'

He's still staring at the screen when the video chat freezes in the middle of the sentence. He types in the last part of his sentence again, hoping that it would go through.

He sighs out of frustration when the video chat shuts down after no response. 

Stiles closes his laptop, hoping Scott would be fine by himself.  He takes his phone, unlocking it as he stand up to walk over to his door. He opens up the messages app as he locks his door closed, turning to jump into his bed. 

** You okay? **

He sends a messaged to Scott, flipping over onto his back pulling the blanket from under him to throw it over himself. He waits awhile before frowning. It was getting pretty late so he decided to call it a night. He opens up another message when he  receives one.

** Night Stiles.  **

He smiles to himself, rolling over onto his side, seeing the message from Derek. It wasn't as stuffy as before, it was more easy going this time.

** Night Der. **

He reaches over to put down his phone, plugging it into his charger. He sets it down, closing his eyes, content for the night.

He has a good dream that night.

* * *

 

Apparently, Scott had just found the top half of Laura's body so wanted to go check out the other half in the morgue. Hoorah. Hopefully Scott doesn't put the puzzle pieces together and use it to arrest Derek. Because there's no way he'd want his boyfriend arrested. And because of him no less. 

As they walk in, both he and Scott separate. He himself walks to the waiting room while Scott goes to the morgue. As he walks over to the chairs and sees Lydia waiting by herself. ' _ No harm in having mindless chatter, right _ ?'

He walks over to and gives a small wave. “Hey Lydia,” he takes the seat next to her not nervous at all. He had no reason to be, it's not like he likes her, which he doesn't. At least not anymore. “I came in and saw you sitting here by yourself,” he glances over at her who smiles as she twirls her hair. “So I decided 'what's harm in talking' and-” he slows down, wondering if she's actually listening or not. It's not like they know each other but it would be considered rude to just do that.

“I'm sorry,” she says, taking out her earphones.

' _ At least she's polite enough to say 'sorry _ .'

“I didn't catch any of that  _ at all _ ,” she says looking at him. “Is it worth repeating?”

He stares blankly in front of him, sighing mentally. “Guess not,” he stands up, deciding it's not worth to just sit there. “I'll just-” he points over to the seat around the corner as she glances away. /he takes his seat. ' _ Well that was something _ . '

He sits in the seat, waiting for Scott to return when he sees Jackson coming back. He looks away so they wouldn't know he was looking at them.

“So?” Lydia says standing up to meet his eyes.

He listens into their conversation, leaning as far back into his seat as he can. He has no point in doing so but why not? When he glances over at them, he seems them kissing. ' _ I  _ would _ be jealous seeing that _ ,' he tells himself. ' _ If I weren't already over her. _ '

He feels something kick his chair, jumping in his seat as his heart skips a beat. He stands up.

“The scent was the same,” Scott says, looking into his eyes. ' _ Oh god no _ .'

“Are you sure?” He curses at himself when he hears his voice crack.

“Yes,” Scott replies. “Which means we have proof that he killed the girl.”

Stiles sighs, realizing that Scott's getting closer and closer. ' _ He could use it as evidence to arrest him _ ,' he thinks to himself, panicking more and more each second.  He turns starting to walk away.

“How?”  He stops.

' _ Shit _ ,' his eyes widened slightly. ' _ I just said that out loud, didn't I _ ?' 

He bites his lip, ' _ Come on Stiles, think of what to say! _ ' 

He stops to turn around. “Tell me something first, you're doing it to stop him, or because you just want to play in the game?”

“There was bite marks in the leg, Stiles,” he says in a panic.

He sighs, rubbing his neck out of frustration. He gives up. Derek's going to hate him for this. “Then we're going to need a shovel.”

* * *

 

As much as he  _ really _ didn't want to get Derek arrested, if he refused to help, Scott was going to think something was up. And he doesn't want Scott knowing about his and Derek's relationship. Hopefully, when they find out it's Derek's sister, they'll let him go, thinking he just wanted to bury her because she was the last of his family. Besides Peter of course. Who's in a coma. 

But anyways.

Scott and Stiles waited until Derek had left in his Camaro. Most likely to his shitty motel room.

It was pretty small, most likely because Derek thought he wouldn't stay there long so he got the cheapest apartment.

“Let's get this over with then,” he hopped out of his jeep, grabbing one of the shovels.

When they both got out, they started toward the mound of dirt which most likely Scott had found out about.

' _Forgive me Laura_ ,' he says mentally.

Stiles feels really bad for having to dig up Derek's sister from her 'grave'. He really didn't want to let Scott dig her up, but Scott would be suspicious. And he and Derek didn't want anyone finding about their relationship.

“Wait,” Scott suddenly says. “Something seems wrong.”

“What?”

“I don't know,” he stopped in front of the mound of dirt, bringing up the shovel.

“Hold on!” He interrupted him.

Scott stopped his action, turning to Stiles. He could barely see Scott raise his eyebrow in confusion as he dove the shovel into the side. He stretched and rose his arms up. “Dude, what's the problem?”

' _Maybe that was a bad idea_.'

“I don't know,” he hesitated, trying to carefully sort out his words. “It's just-don't you think this is wrong?”

Scott frowned. “Stiles?” he drew out the word, seeming as if he was suspicious. “Why would you think that?”

“It's just,” he paused looking away. He looked back up when he knew what to say. “We're digging up a dead body. _Human_ according to you. Isn't the a bit-you know?”

Scott paused, still frowning at him. “Stiles, _you_ were the one who wanted to look for the body in the first place,” he turned around, gabbing the shovel again. “You can't back out now.” He started shoveling.

He sighed, walking next to Scott. “It's just that we're technically digging up a grave,” he sounded as if he was begging. “That just seems wrong.”

“Stiles, it's not a grave,” he didn't bother to stop. “It's a place for him to hide the body.”

Stiles frowned. ' _Is there nothing that can convince him?_ '

“Now hurry up and help me!”

* * *

 

Stiles sighed. This took a lot longer than suspected. And judging by the way Scott looked, he was tired of it too. “How much _longer_ will this take?”

He scoffed. “Just keep digging,” he said in an irritable tone. “You wanted to do this, and there is  _no way_ I'm half-assing this.”

“It's just,” Scott kept diggin g as he stopped to take a breath. He was breathing heavily  as he con t inued. “What if he comes back?”

Stiles knew there wasn't anything to worry about. If Derek came back, he wouldn't kill them. H e just  _ couldn't _ kill his own boyfriend, now could he? Scott on the other hand...

He may be his best friend but Derek wasn't exactly open arms.

“I have a plan for th a t.”

“Which is?” 

“Run both ways and whoever he catches first,” he shrugged. Not like it really mattered. “Too bad.”

Scott groaned. “I  _ hate _ that plan!”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept digging. ' _ You're the werewolf here, bucko. While  _ I'm  _ just a human. You don't need to worry _ .'

He heard his shovel strike something hard in the ground. “Hold up,” he rose his hand, stopping  Scott  from digging more.  He laid down his shovel, along with Scott and bent down. They both started clearing up the dirt with their hands.  As they cleared up the dirt, they see rope and start unt y ing.

' _ Beyond this, is Laura's body _ ,' Stiles is nauseous. 

“Hurry,” Scott says, out of breath. 

“I'm  _ trying _ ,” he says. ' _ Paranoid Derek _ ?' “Did he, like, have to tie the thin in nine hundred knots?”

They kept untying knot after knot.  When completely untied, they start to to pull back the fabric that had been bunched up. Both he and Scott jump back in shock of the whole in the girl's place. ' _ That's not right, Derek told me Laura was here _ .'

“What the hell is that?” He says after screaming. ' _ Was Derek lying to me _ ?'

“A wolf.”

“I can  _ see _ that,” he says, motioning over to the corpse. “You told me you smelt  _ human _ blood.”

“ I said something was different,” he says in a tone as if it were obvious. 

Stiles glances back at the wolf. “This doesn't make any sense,” he thinks out loud. 

“We have to get out of here,” Scott says in a hurry.

Stiles nods in agreement. “Help me cover this up.” ' _ At least he has no evidence against Derek _ .' As he moves to start covering something up, he spots something in the corner of his eyes. He glances up, seeing a purple flower. He stops his actions, earning Scott's gaze.

“What's wrong?” He stops too.

“You see that flower?” He points over to hit, leading his gaze toward it.

“What about it?”

' _ That wasn't there before _ ,' he didn't remember seeing any flower near the mound of dirt when he had dropped by to see Derek earlier. 

“It's wolfsbane,” he says with confidence. He knew what it was when he and Derek were walking around the woods a long time ago and came across it. He hadn't known that Derek was a wolf then when Derek said he didn't like it. When asked, Derek claimed he was allergic. 

“What's that?”

' _ Seriously Scott _ ?' He asks himself. ' _ It's even in the name _ .' “Ever seen the wolf man?” HE asks, glancing toward him.

“No,” he shakes his head. 

“Clawed Rains?” The more he went on, the more Scott seemed frustrated. “The original class were wolf mo\vie?”

“No!” He exclaims, feeling agitated. “What?”

Stiles shakes his head, disappointed in his friend. “You're  _ so _ unprepared for this,” he gets up and starts walking toward the flower, before bending down to grab onto it. 

Stiles knew that they should just leave but he couldn't help but be curious as to why it was there. 

He pulls the flower from its roots, which reveals rope. He pulls it up some where when he realizes that the rope is longer than he thought. He stands up, continuing to pull the rope up, folding the rope in his hand. 

' _ What the heck was Derek doing when I wasn't here _ ?'

He faintly sees something glow as he keeps pulling the rope out. In his peripheral vision, he sees Scott look towards the wolf and stand up. He pauses before saying his name. “Stiles.”

He looks toward him, seeing that he was still looking at  the wolf. H e rushes over to his side to see what he was looking at.

And it certainly wasn't a wolf anymore. 

He yelps, seeing Laura's dead eyes stare right back up at him. He was horrified at seeing the rotting remains of her body, lay in the ground. ' _ And Derek had to bury her like  _ this?  _ Poor guy _ .'

They both stare at it silence before realization soon floods him. 

“I guess we have evidence then.”

' _ Ah shit _ ,' he curses himself and his curiosity.

* * *

 

It's morning when he sees a police officer cuff his boyfriend and start leading him toward the patrol car. He purses his lip, feeling real guilty for what he had just done to him. He knew Scott was the one who wanted to dig up her body and arrest him, but Stiles knew that he could've done som e thing more to stop him.

He sees Derek glance at both him and Scott. Scott first for a short time before looking at him with both a disappointed and irritated glare. He scratches t the trunk he's leaning against, feeling agitated and guilty. ' _ He's not even fighting it _ ,' he thinks to himself as Derek is lead into the back of the car. 

Stiles stares at the car door for a few seconds before looking for his father and the other officer. They were busy talking a few feet away. He starts toward the car slowly as to not alert them. He nears the car as he glances to the left. 

Scott's watching him. 

He throws his hands up, shaking his head 'no'. 

Stiles doesn't listen to him because he knew Derek wouldn't  kill him. He opens the door and rushes inside, wearing a guilty expression. And it was genuine. He face the back, his knees on the seat and hands holding onto the metal separating the front from the back. He looks at Derek who was glaring at him with the same expression. 

He licks his lips before he opens his mouth. “ I'm sorry.”

Derek's facial expression doesn't change.

“I-I tried to stop him,” it didn't seem like he was convinced. “You have to believe me.”

He glances away.

This really made him nervous  and a bit sad. He knew Derek had the right but he wished he wouldn't be like this. 

“Scott, he-” he licked his lips, looking away for a moment as he pauses. He looks back at Derek, who still wasn't looking at him. “He found her body yesterday. Said he smelt human blood. And I-I, I  _ tried _ all I could to stop him without revealing our relationship. And he  _ just. Wouldn't. Stop. _ e even got suspicious so I had to just drop it. I wanted him to believe  so badly that-” it was clear that Derek wouldn't say anything. And he  _ definitely _ wouldn't forgive him either. 

He sighs, looking down at his lap as he drops his hands. 

He sniffles. It was clear that he betrayed Derek's trust by allowing Scott to get him arrested. And there didn't seem to be any silver lining to the whole situation. He feels something wet on his cheek as he realize d that he had just  started tearing up. He was dejected about the possibility of Derek being being mad at him. 

' _ I must look completely stupid in front of him _ ,' he brings a hand to wipe away the tears. ' _ Crying like this _ .' He scoffs at himself. But when he brought his had down. He sees another drop of water. “ I'm sorry, Der.” His voice was shaky.

“You tried.”

He glances up, hearing Derek' voice.  His eyes were closed, but his head was still tilted away. 

“Dere-”

He stops, seeing Derek open his eyes and look at him, his gaze softer than before. “ Just don't cry,” he speaks again, the tone soft and not hard as he expected when he entered the car. “I know you tried all you could.”

“I'm sor-” he tries to say again but was cut off.  He was still feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing. 

“Stop,” Derek says, no malice in his voice. “Don't-there's no need to apologize.” He leans closer to the metal. 

He releases a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest on the metal.  A few seconds after, he barely feels the skin of Derek's forehead brush up against his own. They're both silent as Stiles relishes in this moment. 

“Just make sure he doesn't play,” that brings Stiles to pull his head back and open his eyes. He sees Derek do the same. “He'll likely listen to you.”

Stiles had stopped tearing up just moments before. A small smile creeps up onto his face before it widens. It was clear to him that Derek wasn't that mad at him than before. Though, he didn't know why. “Der, I lo-”

He cuts himself off as he hears the door  to the patrol car open up. Both he and Derek look out as Stiles' is pulled out. He flashes his eyes at Derek as he is pulled out, seeing he mouth 'bye' as the door closes. 

The grip on his arm is tight as he is dragged away from the car. Away from Derek. He sees that it's his father.  _ The sheriff. _ He is forced to stand up as he hers him say, “There, stand,” he looks at him, meeting his eyes. His father's ha nd s were shoved into his pockets. “ What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“ Trying to help?” He says in an unsure tone. 

He didn't seem as if he believed him. “Then tell me exactly how you came across this body.”

“For the record, Scott found-” he trials off as he sees his father cross his arms. “Well, we were looking for Scott's inhaler,” he says slowly, trying to come up with what to say. 

“Which he dropped, when?”

“The other night,” he says confidently. The story was true. His father couldn't bust him for this. 

“The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body,” it seems as is he didn't need to say anything. It was as if his father already knew the story himself. He agrees to what he says. “The night you told me you were along and Scott was alone.”

“Yes,” he says urgently. But he suddenly realizes the story his father had just told. “No! Aw crap,” he says, dropping his head. He knew he was going to be in trouble. 

“ So you lied to me,” he uncrosses his arm, shoving a hand back into his hand.

“That  _ depends _ on how you define lying,” maybe he could talk his way out of it?

“I define it as not telling the truth,” he points over to his son before dropping his hand. “How do you define it?”

His mouth gapes open, staring blankly as he thinks of what to say. “Reclining your body,” he says, waving his hands horizontally before placing them on his hips. “ In a horizontal pos i tion?”

“ Get the hell out of here.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” he says, walking out, scratching his head after finally being out of pressure.

* * *

 

Earlier that day,  right after being over at the Hale house. He left with Scott. And he had been discussing with him about the wolfsbane. Scott had found nothing but he kept feeling out of breath. Eventually he felt out of breath  and had to pull over right after Scott had growled at him. He eventually found out that it was the wolfsbane that was doing it to him. He had to throw it out into the forest, along with the bag he put it in. When he looked back, Scott was gone. 

It seemed as if he just ran. 

Though that wasn't the most suspicious part. When Scott growled, his eyes turned yellow. But Derek's eyes turns blue. Was it because he was bitten and Derek wasn't?

But he couldn't think about that right now. 

It was the end of their Lacrosse game. They had just won  the game and while everyone else was relishing in their victory, Stiles sat at the bench, watching as his friend run back to the locker room.  He was bouncing his leg up and down, still excited for their win. He had stopped  gnawing on his glove, and instead, wore a big smile on his face.

Though he knew the victory was because Scott had just wolfed out. Due to anger and or jealousy from Allison cheering on Jackson. While said guy is a huge jerk. 

The excitement lasted a bit longer until he had heard his father on the phone. 

He turned around. His father held a phone up to his ear while he used his free hand to block out the sound.

“Hey dad, is something wrong?”

But he didn't answer, instead, he just rose his hand as if to say 'hold on'.

A few minutes later he had hung up. He sighed, sounding frustrated. “Dad?”

He looked over at his son, before stepping down to sit next to him. “You know the body you and Scott found earlier?”

He started having a bad feeling. He had no idea why but he felt  a s  i f something bad was going to happen. “ For the record,  _ Scott _ found it,” he says, resting his hand on his knee. “But yes, why?”

His father stared at him. “Turns out, the medical examiner said it was by an animal attack, not a  _ human _ that killed the girl.”

Some relief flooded Stiles. ' _ Does this mean? _ '

John, the sheriff, sighed as he stood up. “Poor guy though,” he says crossing his arms. 

“What?” That comment took him by surprise. “Why?”

“They examined the body and turns out,” he paused scrunching up in pity. “The girl you two claimed-” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean,  _ Scott _ claimed he killed,” he paused, as if hesitant to say it. “Was his  _ sister _ . He was released after some apologies  and condolences  were made.”

A small smile came up onto his face. ' _ He's free _ ,' the fact alone made him joyful. He was glad that that Derek was out and not suspected for murder. 

“I'll be waiting for you in the car,” he says, starting toward the parking lot.

“Okay,” he says, sounding a bit too happy. Though his father didn't seem to catch it as he  just kept walking. He knew he had to tell this to Scott. He wouldn't be happy but Stiles sure was. 

He ran to the locker room, practically skipping out of joy. When he was in the school, a few halls away, he tried to calm himself down, especially his heartbeat. Because he knew Scott would be suspicious of his feelings and heart beat.  He continued to the locker room, now just walking. As he entered, he see Scott and Allison in the far back, near the showers. As he comes closer, he notices that they were making out.

He sighs, hiding from view. 

“Hi Stiles,” her voice brings his attention as he looks up. He waves to her. 

“Heyah,” he says, not enthusiasm.

“I kissed her,” Scott says, practically beaming with sunshine and happiness, his smile very wide. 

“I know,” he says nodding, hesitant, knowing that he'd have to tell him. But hopefully he'd be to wrapped in Allison that he wouldn't notice.

“She kissed me.”

“I saw that too,” he says, giving him a small smile. He was happy for his friend. He was glad that he was able to find happiness with someone just as he did. Though, his would be more open and accepted than his own. “Feels good, huh?”

“ I-I don't know how I controlled it,” he says his smile lessening but still bright. “ Maybe I could do this, maybe it's not that bad.”

'Understatement _ of a life time dude. _ ' “Yeah,” he says nervously, chuckling. “We'll talk later then,” he slaps him on his shoulder before turning to rush out. 

Though before he could escape, Scott grabs him by the shirt and pulls him out. “Why?”

Stiles sighs, rubbing his head. He didn't want to say anything but knowing Scott, he'd have to tell him eventually. He didn't want Scott to just be shot down from his happiness but he had to tell him. “The medical examiner examined  the half of the body you found and said it was an animal that killed her.”

“And?”

“ _ And _ animal not human and Derek not animal, Derek human, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail,” he sighed, seeing the horror on his face.

“Are you kidding?” He asked, his tone serious.

“No and here's a bigger kick in the ass for you,” he looked away, pausing. “My dad I D 'd the body, both halves,” he added on. “Her name,” he says, looking up at him. “Was Laura Hale.”

“ _ Hale? _ ”

“Derek's sister,” he says reluctantly.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

As the crowd cheered in excitement in what he thinks was a success for Beacon Hills, he stays in the forest, watching out Stiles and Scott. He had seen Scott wolfed out on the field  _ and _ still playing at that. Most of them didn't think anything of it. But some were either worried or reluctant. Not what he really suspected, but it was still bad. 

And when he had seen Scott on the field, he knew Stiles had failed at getting his friend off the field.

After the crowd had diminished, he had seen Scott's Lacrosse glove on the ground.

He started toward the glove to grab it before someone else could. But someone had beat him to it. It kind of looked like the guy Stiles had been constantly complaining about but he couldn't tell. He had picked up the glove, frowning as he looked at it.  Confusion had been radiating off him as he looked at it. It wasn't until after the teen had looked up, that he knew he should've just gone away.

The teen was now looking at him. 

He turned, hands still in his pockets, as he walked off.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

He was in bed  during the same  night  of the Lacros s e game.  He had gotten ready for bed and snuggled underneath his blankets.  He had his phone plugged while said phone was in hand.  He had his door locked. He was rolled onto his side as he pulled up a message conversation.

**Derek?**

' _ And now, I wait _ .'

He waited patiently for a reply. He did anything to pass the time. Counting the crack in his ceilings. Playing with the blanket. Anything.

But when he heard his message tone, he immediately grabbed for his phone, opening up the message. 

**That jerk you were talking about before**

Stiles groaned, knowing who he was talking about.

**Yeah, why?**

 

**He's suspicious.**

Stiles pauses, not knowing what Derek was thinking. He could only think of the worst. Sure he didn't like the guy, but he didn't want him to  _ die _ .

Actually...wait, no. Bad Stiles, no dieing.

**What are you going to do?**

**Make him 'disappear'.**

 

**Because of your friend Scott.**

Stiles pursed his lip. ' _ He knows _ .'

**You told me that you'd stop him.**

 

**I know!**

**It's just** Stiles had hesitated when writing this text.  **I've tried stopping him before when, you know, the whole 'once a month' thing applied to him, but he just wouldn't listen!**

Stiles waited for Derek's reply. His other texts were immediate replies, except for the first. But this time, it was taking awhile.

**Are you still mad from earlier?**

That seemed to have gained his attention seeing as that he replied a few seconds after.

 

**No**

A sigh of relief passes through. 

 

**It's just that I'm really sorry about that.**

 

**Don't worry about it.**

**I'm over it.**

 

Stiles smiles to himself as he remembers that his father was going to be out on a shift the whole night.

**Hey.**

**There's river somewhere in the reserve, right?**

 

**Yeah, why?**

 

Stiles quietly cheers to himself.  **I just wanted to go out together. Like a date.** Despite his excitement, he hesitantly sends the message.

 

**Stiles. What if we get seen?**

 

It wasn't a 'no'. Success?

**That's why we're staying in the reserve.**

He sucks a breath in as he presses send. Eagerly awaiting his answer. He closes his eyes, too nervous to see the answer when it comes.

When he hears his notification alarm,  he could hardly bare to keep his eyes close. But was too nervous to open them. He takes a deep breath in and out, calming himself.  He opens his eyes seeing a blank screen. He freaks out for a few seconds before realizing the phone had only locked itself. H e chuckles to himself before opening it up.

 

**What should I bring?**

 

He couldn't  contain the smile that wanted to eagerly shine through.  It was  definitely a success. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long delay! Hopefully this makes it up. Again. Sorry about the delay. Almost 6k though!  
> Also, on another note, if you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes.


	4. 2.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

It was the day right after their first Lacrosse game, meaning it was Sunday. John had already left for his job a few hours ago and that was when Stiles had decided to go search for a container, maybe a basket. When he searched the closets, he found a pretty old picnic basket. He had cleaned it up and set it to the side.

He went into the kitchen to prepare some food for both him and Derek. He wasn't that good of a cook or baker, but he was somewhat good. And since it was kind of their first date in a long time, not including the times they ate lunch together, Stiles wanted it to be special. Or at least somewhat special.

He wanted to keep it simple by making food that he knew how to make.

So here he was in the kitchen, making sandwiches and a dessert for them both to eat. He had a cook book open to the side. Stiles had gone shopping earlier before he had started.

It was very messy in the kitchen. He had meats in one part and desserts on the other side, completely separated. While he had the meat cooking, he had started on his dessert.

He planned on making barbeque beef sandwiches and apple pie. Also, he planned on bringing a few bottles of water, cans of soda, fruit and a salad for them to eat. But Derek had said that he would bring the drinks, some snacks, and his curly fries. He didn't actually know how to make the food so he had to look it up. He may not have been good in cooking, but he wasn't _so_ bad that he'd burn everything that he makes. 

He had to do the pie crust several times because it was either too hard or too squishy, if that's even a word. But after getting it right, he started on the filling. 

He was very involved  in the cooking, so deep into it that when he heard his phone ring, he had almost dropped the utensils he was holding. 

He had to wipe his hand before putting his phone on speaker and placing it to the side. 

“ Yeah?” He shouted as he continued his food. 

“Stiles?”

It was Scott that had been calling him. He didn't know why  he had though. “ What's up?” He called to him, filling the pie crust. 

Stiles was barely able to pay attention as he was still cooking. “ We ave to do something about Derek.”

This made Stiles almost drop the pan on his feet. Scott sounded  very angry. And he knew that Scott was angry at Derek,  and this could only mean bad things. But Stiles didn't want anything bad to happen to Derek. “W-what?” He sounded a bit to nervous that he would like.

But thankfully,  Scott overlooked it. “ That girl's  _killer_ is roaming free, and that-that  _bastard_ thinks he could go on without consequences!”

Stiles stayed silent through Scott's  rant. He was upset that Scott was thinking very bad of Derek when he didn't know the whole story.  Stiles said nothing as he put the pie in the oven, taking out the beef. He put the timer on, getting ready to do the sandwiches.  Bu t clearly, he was getting too distracted.

“Stiles? Stiles, Stiles!”

Stiles had been cutting the onions when  Scott had shouted this. 

“Are you even listening?”

Stiles said nothing as he paused, carefully choosing his words. “Scott,” he finally said after a minute.

“ Dude, finally!” He exclaimed with a slightly irritated tone.

“ Don't you feel kind of bad for him though?” This was true to Stiles. After what he did, he still felt bad about the whole thing.

“What are you saying?” Stiles faintly heard ruffling sounds as he adjusts the buns on the pan. He had been turning the buns crispy.

“ Remember when I told you about the Hale fire that happened?” He heard a grunt of agreement as he turned to prepare the barbeque beef. “Well, we just accused him of killing his last surviving family member,” Stiles paused, trying to add it as dramatic effect. “And think about,” he really  _did_ want Scott to think about it, and hopefully get it into his head that Derek wasn't a bad person and that he did  _not_ do it. “Would you want to kill your mom?” Stiles knew this was getting a bit too personal but he had to do whatever it took to get him on Derek's good side. “She's the only family you've got left. And I know  _I_ wouldn't want to kill my dad. No matter the circumstances.”

He heard silence and Stiles knew that he got Scott to think about it. “ Maybe you're right but-”

“I  _am_ right, Scott!”

' _Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with that last comment_ . '

Scott paused and he could even  _hear_ him making a face. “As I was saying, there's a possibility you're right but those two are  _not_ the same, I would  _never_ do that.”

“Exactly!”

“ But I just have to think about it, besides, I'm still not convinced.”

' _ Damnit _ ,' Stiles cursed to himself.

“Stiles?” ' _ Did I just say that out loud _ ?' “You okay?”

“Uh, y-yeah! I just-ow!” That time, Stiles really did burn himself. A drop of hot oil had just splashed onto him. “Fu-I-I'm cooking right now and I j-”

“Wait, you cook?”

“ Priorities, Scott!” Stiles sighed before sighing. “I kind of do but  I'm not that good.”

“ Really?” He said with an interested tone. “Maybe I can come over to try it?”

Stiles pursed his lip, before sucking in a quick breath. “I'm busy today, actually.”

“As  _ if _ ,” he said in a disbelieving tone. 

“I'm serious Scott,” he replied.

Scott groaned. “Dude,  _ again _ though?” Stiles heard Scott thrash around. “What's up with you? You're suddenly having  such a busy life now!”

Stiles pondered on that. Was he really being hat obvious? “Like I said, I have other friends.”

“No Stiles,” Stiles pursed his lips, wondering if Scott was catching on.

Stiles was now adjusting the burgers. He placed the beef on the bottom patty along with Swiss Cheese, followed by the onions and the top patty. He also added some sour cream and lettuce t the sandwich. More lettuce on Derek's because he prefers to be have a  ' healthy' diet. 

“ If it were 'other friends,'” he could even hear the air quotations. “ You'd always have been busy.”

Stiles scoffed. “They're new friends.”

“Are you dating someone?”

' _ Abort, abort Stilinski!  _ _ Abandon _ _ ship! _ ' “Er, no Scott! What makes you think tha- _ wow  _ that is one  _ delicious  _ looking sandwich,” he cut himself, basically drooling over the sandwich, packing it up in a container to put in the basket. “ Sorry about that,  what were we talking about again ,” he muttered the  first part.

“ What kind of hang out are you  _ having _ ?”

“Just making myself lunch,”  Stiles gave a weak chuckle. H e  _ really _ wasn't helping himself  with the whole keeping the relationship thing a secret.

“ Anyways,” Stiles said before Scott said anything. “I gotta go, don't want to be late.”

“We can hang out later, right?”

“Yeah sure, bye,” he quickly hung up and pulled the message conversation with Derek.

**Done with the food,** **headed over there soon**

But before he replied, he realized something. “Shit my pie!”

He dropped his phone onto the counter and turned to check the timer.  It looked like it should have been ringing for awhile, but clearly, the buzzer was  broken .  He opened the oven,  seeing the pie getting a little burnt on the sides. He  q uickly sear c hed for an oven mitt and  put it on, before taking the pie out to cool off. 

He sighed a breath of relief as he took off the mitt. 

He turned around to grab his phone again and sent the message. 

As Stiles awaited Derek's reply,  he started to pack up the food.  He put the sandwich containers in right before closing the pie up. He searched for two forks before placing it in the basket, after he put the pie in. He looked in the fridge, searching for some fruit both he and Derek could share. He took some out, placing it in a bag before putting it in the basket.  He closed the basket, before checking his phone again.

**1 New Message**

He opened the message up.

**Want me to pick you up?**

This surprised Stiles.

Derek wasn't all that close to him ever since Laura's death.  He seemed a bit distant ever since that happened. It had took time for Derek to get comfortable with him after his family died,  and now, he was being distant again.  But it wasn't just because of that face, it was also because of their age difference. Derek didn't get arrested for a murder he didn't do, but he certainly could be taken in for dating some one under age d . 

**But someone could see us?**

**You can't bee taken in for dating someone underaged**

He sent the messages in. He was both nervous and excited. He didn't want  him to be arrested, but he did want  Derek to pick him up.  It would kind of be like a regular date. 

 

**Is that a no?**

Stiles panicked. He didn't want to send off a negative message.

 

**No!**

**It's not that.**

**I just** Stiles hesitated. g **ot worried if any offiers would see us together.**

Stiles took the basket and decided to wait for Derek's reply. He stuffed his keys into his pocket before  sitting down in the living room. He played with his phone as he waited to hear his notification. He sighed as he set the basket onto the coffee table and laid down on his couch. He threw his legs over the arm of the couch and swung them back and forth. He had his hand tightly clutching is phone.

It must have been at least half an hour until he had heard his notification go off. He brought his phone up, the screen facing himself. He turned his phone on and looked at the message, an eager smile coming on. ' _Finally_ ,' He flipped over onto his stomach and started reading. 

 

**Change of plans**

Stiles' stomach dropped when he read those words. His smile felt  as  his heart nearly almost stopped. “Wha-” it came out as barely a whisper. 

 

**Was it because of what I did?** He had hesitated in sending that message. 

He couldn't believe  it , he was  devastated.

**Because if so, I'm really sorry.**

**I didn't just ruin everything between us, did I?**

 

**I just need another hour.**

 

He  felt relieved but still disappointed. 

**But the food will get cold. It's done.**

Stiles sighed. He might as well play a quick game.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Stiles had fallen asleep. He was in the middle of playing when his head started to nod. He was sitting up as he stared at the screen. His eyes slowly became droopy, a bit tired from having cook and shop. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as he fell to his side.

When Stiles had woken up, he did not know how much time had passed. He slowly blinked the blurriness out of his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, seeing it empty. He yawned as he sat up. He took his phone off the table and opened it up.

' _Hopefully, I'm not too late to hang out with Derek_.'

He turned his phone on, seeing a couple of messages. He opens up the conversations.

**2** **New Message from Scott Mccall.**

**1** **Messages from Grumpy.**

Stiles had decided to check Derek's message first. A small smile came onto his face. 

**Rain check.**

 

His face fell. 

**Okay**

He sent this message reluctantly.

**When would you want it?**

Stiles sighs, sad that Derek couldn't make it. He was too focused on the fact that their first date 'official' date was canceled to ask him why he did it in the first place.  He passed a breath through his mouth.  He decides to just check Scott's text.

 

**You still hanging out your friends today?**

 

If he and Derek couldn't hang out, he and Scott could.

 

**Nah, it was canceled. Come over if you want.**

Stiles glances back at the picnic basket. He and  Scott could share the food he  had  made for him and Derek.

* * *

 

When Scott had arrived to his house, Stiles welcomed him with a forced smile. “Come in,” he stepped to the side. 

“ Hey,” he said, stepping inside. “ Good to see you,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

Scott headed to the living room, Stiles following  b e h ind him. 

“ So, I thought you said you'd be with some one else.”

Stiles scoffed, sitting down next to Scott on the couch. “You jealous?'

“What?” He said in a disbelieving tone. “No! I'm not, you're entitled to-” he cut himself off, spotting the basket on the table. “What's with the-”

“The what?” Stiles followed his gaze,  seeing the basket. ' _ Looks like I forgot to put it away _ .' “oh that?” He reached over to grab the basket and opened it up. “Want some?” He reached inside and pulled out the sandwich.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slowly reaching to take it. “What's this?”

“Barbeque beef sandwich,” Stiles states, grabbing the other one before opening it up.

“Where'd you get this?” He opened it up, taking the sandwich out. Stiles watched as he took a reluctant bite out of it before making a sound of approval. 

“Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled, obviously enjoying the sandwich. “It's good.” He took another bite. “ Where'd you get it?”

Stiles smiled to himself before taking a bite and swallowing it. 

' _ I guess Derek would've enjoyed the sandwich. _ ' “I made it,” he took another bite, staring at his sandwich.

Scott froze as he stopped chewing. “What?” He said through his food as he stared at him with wide eyes. 

Stiles swallowed his food and looked up at him. “I made it,” he parroted himself.

Scott frowned taking the package and spitting it out with a bitter look on his face. “What'd you put in it?”

Stiles furrowed his eyes, offended. “What do you mean 'what did I-'” He threw his arms out. “You said it was good!”

“ Well obviously not since  _ you _ made it!” He shouted, a bit panicked. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” He turned away, setting the sandwich and package onto the table before turning back to him. “ You took a bite and enjoyed it!”

“ _ What. Did. You. Put. In. It. _ ” He lowered his voice, very serious about the whole thing. 

“Nothing!” Stiles scoffed, frowning at his friend. “ Besides the usual, nothing.” Stiles reached over to grab his sandwich and take another bite. “I didn't poison it if  _ that's _ what you're thinking.”

Scott looked at his sandwich, saying nothing. He took another bite.

Stiles took the tv remote and turned it onto one of the movie channels before setting the remote down. As he took another bite, he reached inside to grab the pie. “ Want pie?”

Scott stared at the pie, frowning before he looked at Stiles. “Exactly  _ what kind _ of 'hang out' where you going to have?”

Stiles looked at him as he chewed his food, shrugging. He didn't want to tell him that it was for a date for him and Derek so he decided that would be enough. 

 


	5. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

Stiles walked in through the school with Scott the next morning. He had not received any word from Derek after he had canceled their date. He had been upset for awhile but it was all better when he had hung out with his friend.

Both he and Scott had their lacrosse stick when they walked in.

“So you _killed_ her?” He was very confused when Scott had discussed his dream with him. It was something about his date with Allison later. It was a bit crazy actually. It was where he and Allison were making out on a school bus and he went crazy and started attacking her.

“I don't know, I just woke up,” Stiles rose his eyebrow at him. “I was sweating like crazy, I've never had a dream like that before.”

Stiles smirked inwardly, fondly remembering his own. “I have,” he replies, voice a little too airy. “Usually ends a bit differently.” ' _And involves Derek_ ,' Stiles let a small smile come onto his face. ' _In pr_ _i_ _vate_.'

He cursed himself for getting a little turned on.

“ _A_ , I meant I've never had a dream that felt so real,” he said in a way with him sounding disgusted. “And _B_ , never give me that much detail in bed _again_.”

“Noted,” he sighed. “Let me take a guess here.” He had to help his friend with anything he could do.

“Let me guess,” Scott said in a monotone voice. “Not go on the date?”

He scoffed. “No,” Stiles replied in a tone that said 'that's totally it'. “Okay, yes, but-”

“There's _no_ way I'm doing that, Stiles,” it seems like as if Scott would go out with her, no matter what.

“It's not like there's a Lycanthropic class for _beginners_ Scott!” He exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, not really thinking about the people in the halls.

“Not a class but,” he hesitated. “Could be a teacher.”

Stiles frowned, wondering who he was talking. His face almost fell when he realized wh9o he was talking about. “Who, Derek?!” He slapped his friend behind his head. “Did you forget about the part where you _threw him in jail_?” Despite it being two days and Derek saying he forgave him, he still doubts that he actually does. “I don't think he likes you very much right now!”

“I know! But,” he started talking a soft tone. “It felt so real.”

* * *

 

It was lunch time and both Scott and Stiles were headed to their usual table. During Mr. Harris' class, he had seen the bus driver, the one that Scott suspects that he attacked last night, was brought into the hospital. Stiles had sat across from Scott when a bunch people they didn't know started to sit with them.

It first started with Lydia slamming her tray onto their table, right next to Scott.

Scott and Stiles turned to her, confused. “Figure what out?” She asked in a 'sweet' tone.

Stiles gave a disbelieving chuckle, mouth agape. ' _Why the hell is she here_?' he asked in his mind, with no negative tone just pure curiosity.

“Uh, j-” Stiles looked at Scott, hoping that he knew what to say. “Just homework.” As Scott said this, more and more people piled onto their table. They both turned to look at them.

“Why's she sitting with us?” Stiles leaned over the table, playing with his apple as he whispered those words.

“I don't know,” he mouths, just as confused. But he immediately looks up as he removes his bag.

Stiles looked too. It was Allison.

Stiles looked to his left. A girl with black hair and a purple shirt was sitting there. ' _No harm in conversing, right_?' He gave her a smile.

It faltered when she just rolled her eyes and looked away. He pouted slightly, kind of offended that she didn't want to talk to him. Though, it _did_ kind of make sense.

Stiles turned to his right, to Danny. He smiled, nodding his head at him.

And apparently, he had the same reaction.

He sighed, looking straight at Scott. As he looked at Scott, he heard a voice that he absolutely _hated_. “Get up,” he mentally sighed, realizing Jackson would _of course_ be sitting here since Lydia and Danny is too.

“Why do you never ask Danny to get up?” Stiles looked at the teen.

' _Because he's his best friend_?' He answered mentally. ' _For what reason a nice guy like_ Danny _would be friends with a jerk? I have no idea_.'

“Because I don't ogle his girlfriend,” Danny replies to him.

He hears him sigh as he gets up, bringing his place to make room for Jackson.

“So I hear there's some kind of animal attacking,” he says right after, gaining his attention. “Probably a cougar?”

Stiles pulls out his phone, deciding to look up the attack from last night. He starts typing in words as they continue.

“I heard it was a mountain lion,” Jackson says to Danny.

“A cougar is _not_ a mountain lion,” Lydia says ferociously. It gained their attention. Usually, Lydia seem unintelligent, but Stiles really knew that she was smart. “Isn't it?” She faked an 'unknowing' tone.

“Actually, I just found out who it is,” he pulled up the video and started playing it, bringing his hand out to show them all as they leaned in to look. “Check it out.”

They all stayed silent as they watched. As it ended, Scott spoke up. “I-I know this guy!”

“You do?” Someone asked him.

“Yeah, back when I used to live with my dad,” they looked at him as he said this. Stiles too. HE didn't remember him ever mentioning it to him. “He was the driver.”

The tension was heavy, hearing that the guy who almost died was someone that was somewhat close. “Can we talk about something else please?” Lydia asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

As she was about to say something, a notification alarmed them all. They all turned toward the direction it was in.

Stiles cringed, realizing it was his phone. Their eyes were all on him. He looked at his hand, it was still in the middle of the table. He pursed his lip, as they glanced from him to his phone.

“Like that?” Danny asks softly.

'”Who's-” Allison asked slowly, reading the screen. “Who's 'Grumpy'?”

' _Damn it Derek_.'

“And why's there a tilde(the squiggly line, this thing ~) surrounding it?” Allison finishes.

Scott gives him and odd gaze when he looks at him. Stiles guessed that Scott was thinking that he wasn't aware of this person.

“Um,” he turned his screen off, slowly bringing his phone into his pocket slowly. “Just-” he hesitated, trying to search for something to say. He waved his hand, looking away. “A friend. Just a friend.”

Jackson scoffs, rolling his eyes as he leans in his chair. “That's what they _all_ say when they're hiding something.”

Stiles looks back at Scott who was still glaring at him. “Who is that?” He mouths to him.

“No one, just-just no one,” he whispers back at him. “Don't worry about it.”

The others looked away, looking at Lydia when she spoke up. Stiles let out a relieved sigh and checked his phone.

**Afternoon**

He frowned at the message. ' _That's it_?!' Normally, he would be happy that Derek texted him, but right now, it just wasn't the best time. It had embarrassed him right in front of everyone.

 

**Not that I'm not happy you just texted me**

**But I'm in school**

**And you almost bleew our cover!!!**

* * *

 

“You're a terrible bowler!”

After the whole discussion with Jackson about their group date, Scott just _had_ to gloat that he was an 'amazing' bowler. But in reality, it had been _years_ since he last bowled.

“I know!” Scott yelled back. “I don't know why I said that.”

“It was like,” he took a short pause, wondering what he could compare it to. “Watching a train wreck happen. First the whole group date and _then_ you just _had_ to say that!” Stiles sighed. “Eventually, you'll just be her, like, gay best friend because people like us,” he motioned toward the both of them. “Yeah. We _never_ hang out with hot girls,” Stiles wore a serious expression on his face. ' _Excluding Derek of course, because he's not a girl_.' “Then, you'll become friends with _Danny_.”

' _Not that there's anything wrong with him of course_.'

“First, I either killed a guy or I didn't,” Scott wasn't ranting off his worries..

' _Actually, now that I think about it_ ,' “I don't think Danny likes me very much,” Stiles said, completely ignoring what he said. ' _I am attractive right? I mean, I have Derek, that must mean_ something. _Or is it just him_?'

“She's going to think I'm a total loser!”

“Am I not attractive to gay guys?” Stiles wondered this. ' _If I'm going both ways, I need to find out of they like me too, right_?'

“The team captain _hates_ me, and now,” Scott walked quickly, checking the time. “Now I'm going to be late for work.” Scott sighed, walking out the door.

Stiles rose his eyes out of betrayal, seeing Scott walk out. “Scott!” He called out. “You didn't answ-Am I attractive to ga-Scott!” He sighed, knowing Scott wouldn't be able to hear him.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Derek had heard the car coming onto his property from even before it had came into the forest. At first, he was unsure if it was just passing by or actually coming. But his suspicion was confirmed when he kept hearing the car become louder and louder. He decided not to go check it out until the person had arrived.

He checked his phone, seeing that Stiles had texted back a few hours ago.

He stared at the blank message, not knowing what to reply back.

**You're out now**

He pocketed his phone, hearing a car door calm closed. He stood up, needing to keep an eye on the person that invaded his house.

He heard the person, who he now knew was an officer, talking into his radio.

“Seems pretty deserted to me, are you sure you want me to go check it out?”

Derek stood at the door, seeing the officer outside of his car and gaze at his burned down house. It seemed like he was getting a bad feeling from it by how he looked.

He faintly heard footsteps coming up to the house. He wasn't sure who it was but he had a good feeling that it was Scott, Stiles' best friend.

The dog started barking, earning the officer's attention.

“Don't do that!” He had flung his head back, scolding the dog before looking back at the house.

Derek glared at the dog, knowing it was barking at him.

The dog kept barking and barking, eventually getting louder. “Okay! I'm coming,” the officer turned back and ran back to his patrol care, getting ready to leave.

As the officer drove off, his eyes glanced toward the figure that had almost arrived at his house. His suspicion was right, it really is Scott.

“I know you can hear me,” Scott said in his normal voice, glancing at each of the windows. “I need your help.”

Derek stepped away from the window, heading downstairs. He knew that Scott needed to come to him for help.

He grabbed the doorknob, opening up the door, revealing Scott who was staring up at him. He stepped outside shutting the door behind him before shoving his hand back into his pockets, fixing his jacket.

“I know I was part of the reason that got you arrested last time,” ' _You are the reason_ ,' he added mentally. “And that we basically announced you to the hunters. Also, I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night,” Now that was the person Stiles had told him about. He remembered that Stiles had mentioned that his best friend was caring so he knew he wouldn't be that 'blunt' kind of person. “I had a dream last night, that I killed someone, but someone else got hurt. I think I did it.”

Derek stared at him with a blank look. “You think you attacked the driver?”

“Did you see what I did last night?” Scott said with a worried tone.

“No,” Derek didn't see what he did last night because he knew Scott didn't do it. It was the alpha who did it, that he was after.

Scott sighed, glancing to the side before staring at hm again. “Just tell me something, am I going to hurt someone?”

“Yes,” he decided to tell the truth. No point in lying. There is no doubt that he will hurt Stiles, and he didn't want that. And he knew it because new wolves didn't have control. And Stiles was always around him so he would be bound to hurt him eventually.

“Could I kill someone?” He was sounding more and more panicked with each question he asked.

“Yes.”

“ _Am_ I going to kill someone?”

“Probably,” Derek stared at him as he leaned against the wooden support beam, looking very distressed.

Derek sighed mentally. Stiles wouldn't want his friend to look so down so he knew he had to do something. But also because Scott needed to trust him _and_ learn how to control the shift. Derek took a few steps to follow him.

“Look, I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon,” Scott didn't bother to look up, still looking distressed. “But it's not going to come for free.”

“What do you want?”

“You'll find out,” Scott looked up, signaling him that he wanted to know. “All you have to do is go back,” Scott furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Let your senses remember for you.”

“Is that it?” Scott was in awe, probably thinking at how easy it seemed.

“Do you want to remember?”

“I just want to know if I hurt someone.”

Derek heard the faint skip in his heartbeat. “No you don't,” Derek couldn't believe it. From what Stiles told him, Scott wanted to go out with an Argent girl. And on his past, he knew they were trouble. “You want to know if you hurt her.”

Scott looked up at him, as Derek saw the truth in his eyes. He turned away, started to walk away, back home probably. And most likely call Stiles for help.

He stood there a few seconds as he watched him walk. He turned to go back inside when he heard his notification. It was the basic, the one that came with the phone. He didn't bother to check it.

He pulled his phone out, not seeing Scott glance back at him in confusion.

**Yes I am!**

He let a small smirk come onto his face. He could even hear his sarcasm through the text.

He walked into the burnt house, still looking at his phone.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Scott had told him that he needed to head over to the bus to really see if he did it or not. It made no sense and he had no idea why it would work, but he just drove them there anyway. When he was about to go help out, Scott said he had to stay back and keep watch.

Of course, Stiles thought it was unfair, thinking he was always the 'robin' when Scott said there was none.

He had no clue what Scott was doing in the bus except standing around. But when he had seen a police officer come around, they had to go. So, they had sped off in an instant.

So here they were, driving away.

“Did it work, did you remember?” Stiles kept glancing at him while he drove away.

“I did, but none of the blood is mine,” he said in a panic.

“So you _did_ attack him,” he said in a disbelieving tone.

“No! I saw glowing eyes but they weren't mine,” Scott frowned, settling in his seat. “It was Derek.”

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. ' _Derek? Why would he-no, he wouldn't, right? He'd never_!'

“Why would he do that?” He asked Scott, voice a little wavy. “Why would he help you remember?”

“I don't know but why would he kill the driver?”

“I don't know but it looks like you didn't kill him,” Stiles says in a soft voice. ' _Apparently, Derek did. But he just wouldn't, would he?_ '

Horror came across his face. ' _Derek didn't show up for our date, he wanted a rain check yesterday_.'

“Then I guess that means you-”

“I can go out with Allison,” he replied smiling, tone airy.

Stiles frowned, glancing at his friend before focusing on the road. “I _meant_ that you wouldn't kill me.” ' _Jerk_.'

“Yeah,” Scott said in an unsure tone. “That too.”

' _It's official_.'

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After the Scott had went over to go talk to him, Derek had stayed back to do a few things. But before he went to the hospital, he needed to go fill up the camaro. He got out of the car after turning the radio off. He inserted his card and took out the pump.

As he inserted it into the tank, he heard two cars get louder and louder. At first, he brushed it off, thinking it was some passerby, but he soon realized it was for him. He sees Chris Argent and another hunter of his come by and drive their car to surround the front and back of him.

A hand was in his pocket, other on the pump, as they all got out.

He felt a bit threatened but he kept calm.

As the car kept being filled, they made no moved. He heard the soft beep, signaling it was done. He took the pump out and screwed the cap back on.

“Nice ride!” Chris calls out, approaching him. “Black cars though,” he taps the hood with his finger, keeping it there. “It's hard to keep clean.” He rubbed on the hood before pulling his hand back.

Derek stayed silent, refusing to have anything to do with him.

“I suggest a little more maintenance,” he turned around, grabbing the wash sponge. “If you have something's that nice,” he brought it up and swiped on the windshield.

Derek inwardly cringed, seeing Chris leave smudges on the window. He also noticed that he only wiped half. He glared at him, seeing the wet spots left behind.

“I suggest you take care of it,” he kept a calm voice as he kept wiping the shield. “Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love.”

Derek didn't really know what he was getting at, but he had a bad feeling.

“Especially my family,” he stopped wiping and looked at him. “But you don't have much of that do you?”

Derek clenched his fist, biting back a comment. He hated it when people mentioned his family. He missed them but he preferred not to think about them much, due to it just causing more pain. But it was worse especially because an _Argent_ mentioned them.

Chris' eyes looked at his fist, a smirk still on his face.

Derek felt the claws start coming out as he held his fist so tightly that he heard his knuckles crack.

' _Stiles_ ,' he thought, attempting to calm himself down. ' _He wouldn't want this_.'

He started unclench his hand, feeling the claws not want to calm down.

“There you go,” Chris nodded before turning around. He took a few steps away, back toward him.

Derek knew that he shouldn't say anything but he had to. “You forgot to check the oil,” when Chris stopped, he knew he said something wrong. But thinking about Stiles made him think about his snarky comments and how they brushed off onto him, especially when he said them at the wrong times.

Chris turned around. “You heard the man, check his oil,” he called out to one of the two standing at the other car.

He looked at them. One of them got of from leaning on the car and walked toward his car. He flinched, seeing him raise his arms and smash his window open. “Looks good to me,” he said before walking back into the car.

Chris smirked at him before going back into his car. The other two got into the car too.

Chris opened the door and got in, but before he sat in, he peaked over the door. “Remember what I told you,” he shouted. “I'd keep an eye on that jail bait boyfriend of yours before he gets into more trouble.”

Derek clenched his fist again, breathing heavily through his nose as his eyebrows narrowed more. This angered him when he had mentioned Stiles. He felt his claws come through and nothing was able to stop. And his anchors couldn't control him either. Blood dropped from his hand as he sees Chris smirk at him and get into his car.

Derek watched as they drove off.

He glanced at the window. When he heard someone get out of the food-mart, he still felt very angry.

“Excuse me?”

He looked up, not bothering to calm himself down.

It was the worker and he was walking toward him. “Are you alright?”

Derek huffed. He didn't want to reply.

“I got the whole thing on tape, if you would like me to report them for vandalism.”

“No need,” he replies. He would rather just get out of there quickly.

“Are you sure? There's evidence to-”

“No,” he turned around, walking toward the driver's side.

* * *

 

Derek had needed to go to the hospital and ask the bus driver something. He could have seen the face of his killer and he needed to know if it was the alpha or not. He stood over the bed, the door closed to give him privacy.

“Open your eyes,” he paused. He didn't move. “ _Open_ your eyes.” The man had finally opened his eyes. “Look at me.”

It took him awhile to turn his head but he finally did.

“What do you remember?” Derek needed to know why who was the stray the decided to invade Beacon Hills.

“Hale,” the shocked him. He was confused.

“How do you know my name,” he demanded an answer.

“I'm sorry,” he had a blank look in his face as if he were just staring off into space.

Derek heard his heart beat slower and slower. He had to get out of there. “ _How_ do you know me?”

Instead of answering, he just closed his eyes and turned his head back.

* * *

 

“Derek! I know you're here!”

After the hospital, Derek needed to go back and hole up in the shell of his house. He didn't have much to do but he just needed to be there. But when he did, awhile after, he heard Scott shouting at him.

“I know what you did,” his voice went softer.

He rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't know since he was here accusing him. “ _I_ didn't do anything,” he was getting tired of Scott accusing him of things he didn't do.

He heard Scott start to take a few steps up the stairs as he shouted, “You killed him!”

“He _died_.”

“Like your sister died?” He asked in an accusing tone.

This hit a nerve. Stiles had told him the Scott meant well and they shouldn't be enemies, but he _really_ was making it very hard.

“She was _missing,_ I came looking for you,” he was getting upset at Scott. He hated that Scott was talking in a way as if he knew everything when he barely even knew _one_ side of the story. He hated that Scott would even _think_ that he would kill his last family, when Peter was in a coma. He loved his sister, and he wouldn't do that to her. Especially after his family being gone.

“I think you killed them both,” Scott kept walking up the stairs slowly, breathing heavily. “I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff.”

He paused as he arrived at the top.

Stiles' best friend was really getting on his nerves.

He charged at him when Scott's back was facing toward him. He grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down the stairs. A small comment was always in his mind when Scott was around.

_“_ _He's my best friend,” Stiles had told him this during one of the times they had met. Derek was silent as he watched as a smile came onto his face. “And I'd like it if you didn't hurt him, okay?”_

Stiles didn't want Derek to hurt him but he _hated_ that Scott was talking down on him.

He jumped down the stairs after Scott had growled and wolfed out. He had to _at least_ be a little gentle for Stiles.

But that thought flew out as Scott grabbed his shirt, catching him off guard as he threw him into his wall, crumbling it down as he landed in the next room. He scoffed to himself. It didn't seem like Scott would calm down anytime soon so he had to protect himself. With having minimum damage to Scott.

He brushed off the planks, standing up. “That was cute,” he muttered to himself. ' _Thinks he could beat me_?' He took off his jackets as he started walking forward, starting to shift into his beta form. ' _He needs to be taught a lesson_.'

Derek had to fight Scott. He punched him, threw him, and did whatever it took to get him to shift back to human. Scott had managed to hit him with a paddle and that made him fly back. But he immediately got back up on his feet and slammed him against the floor several times. And when that didn't get him to shift, he had to kick him and punch him again to shift.

Derek shifted back before Scott manages to shift back.

Scott looks up at him before standing up.

Derek looked down at him as he stood up.

“I didn't kill him,” he decided to set the record straight. “Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine.”

Anger seemed to flare in his eyes instead of him calming down. “This?! This is all your fault!” He shouted at him, staring hm straight in the eyes.

“ _No_ it isn't.”

“Yes it is!”

“ _I_ wasn't the one who bit you,” this had seemed to shock Scott, anger flushing out as he looked down at his chest, touching the blood that came out.

He cringed as he closed his eyes. Derek watched as he clutched his head, writhing. He opened his eyes before looking up. “There's another.”

“It's called an alpha, this _thing_ is stronger than the both of us,” malice was still in his voice from what Scott had said earlier. “My sister came looking for it before she went missing And now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I could do it without you,” he took a short pause. “He's the one that bit you, you're in his pack.”

 

Derek stared at the teen who was in close relations with his boyfriend. “It has to be you Scott.”


	6. 3.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you get uncomfortable with reading people drool over shirtless people.   
> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

The same night of Scott's date, he had told him that he went to go over and confront Derek. Apparently, Scott thinks Derek killed the driver. He said they fought and by the sound of it, he went very rough on Scott.

And confirming his suspicion, Scott told him that Derek didn't kill the driver. Sure he had a few doubts but inside, he knew Derek is a good person and wouldn't hurt someone. Well depending on the situation, he might.

And so, that night, he was well rested.

Including him having a dream similar to what he and Scott had discussed earlier.

He was comfortable in bed and asleep.

_Derek had recently just did his daily work out and was dripping with sweat. His ribbed tank top_ _was_ _very_ _damp and h_ _is jeans only slight._ _A duffel bag was thrown to the side, open, showing extra clothes and other supplies. He had a towel in his hand to wipe off his sweat._

_Stiles had came over to hang out with him, but Derek hadn't stopped. Not that Stiles actually minded though. While Derek was working out, Stiles was just talking his ears off._

_Stiles watched as Derek wiped his forward whilst he approached him his duffel bag._

_“_ _Hey Der?” Stiles decided to break the silence._

_“Hmm?” Derek did not turn around. And Stiles watched as he faced his bag, in which he was angled so that he could mostly see his front, but part of his back too._

_“_ _Aren't you going to uh,” he stopped as he sees Derek swiftly remove his shirt._ _He sees his back and abdominal muscles_ _move as he slowly removes it. His mouth gapes open as he sees_ _the sweat roll off his skin. He watches as Derek throws the shirt onto the duffel and take his towel and wiped it over himself._

_Derek turns his head toward Stiles, raising his arm. “Stiles?”_

_His face flushes as he clearly sees his_ _strong muscles and underarms._

_He snaps out of his thoughts, face still flushed. His eyes goes to Derek's. “Um do you, er,” he glances toward the cooler next to him. He opens it up and brings out a cold water bottle. “Do you want water?”_

_Derek nods, giving a small and appreciative smile. “Thanks,” he reaches over and stand over Stiles as he grabs the bottle. He takes the bottle from him and Stiles watches as he takes a few steps away from him. As Derek opens the bottle and Stiles watches as he brings the bottle up and tilt it over his head. Stiles' licks his lips as the water dampens Derek's hair even more and runs down his back, sides, and supposedly his front too._

_His hair_ _his dripping went as he bends down to cap the bottle and set it down to the side._ _Derek turns around to face Stiles with his free hand on the button of his jeans._

_His eyes flick up. “I-I can step out so you can change if you want,” Stiles offered this nervously, though_ _he really didn't want to go._

_Derek gave a small smirk. “There's no need,” Stiles gulped as_ _Derek placed the towel on his shoulder. He walked over to the duffel bag, unbuttoning his jeans._ _Derek was aware that Stiles was watching him but didn't bother to do anything about it._ _Stiles' trailed over his body as Derek_ _f_ _ingered the hem of his jeans._

_Stiles knew that he should look away but he couldn't. He had even asked Derek if he should leave, but it seemed like he wanted him to s_ _t_ _ay._ _Derek stood above the duffel, unzipping his pants. Derek didn't move his head when he had been looking at his own zipper, instead, he only moved his ey_ _e_ _s, staring at Stiles._

_He didn't have his usual grumpy look on his face,_ _he had a calm look as he gripped his jeans and unzipped._

_Stiles' eyes glanced up at Derek's, whose was_ _glazed over_ _with lust, lips slightly parted._

_Derek pulled his jeans down, his dark blue boxer-briefs peaking out from the top._ _Stiles gulped as Derek pulled his jeans down enough to show his_ _bulge._

_'_ And what a darn nice looking bulge  _that_ is _,' Stiles thought to himself as Derek bent down taking completely taking his jeans off._

_Derek straightened up, holding his jeans in his hands_ _that blocked his front_ _. His eyes met Stiles'._ _He dropped the jeans. '_ And pretty big too _.'_

_Derek took a few steps closer to him so he could look down on him. Stiles stretched his neck to meet Derek's eyes. Derek brought his hand to Stiles' chin, and the other to his underpants. “Do you want me to?” H_ _e_ _asked_ _in a low, lust-filled voice._

_“_ _T-to what,” Stiles asked nervously._

_Derek glanced down, barely pulling it down. Stiles' eyes followed, first looking down his happy trail_ _and down to the hem of his boxer-briefs._

_“_ _Ho_ _w_ _about I just do it?” He says soon after_ _Stiles moves his eyes down. Derek brings the hand that was on his chin_ _and brought it down._ _Both him and Stiles' eyes were looking at his_ _s_ _elf as he pulled down._

Stiles moaned in his sleep, flipping over to the other side  of his body .  One of his hands were gripping the  pillow as the other  hand was near his lower half.  He felt hot and very sweaty.  His lips parted as fast and shallow breaths passed through.

A few moments later, he screamed himself awake. 

He's panting heavily as he turns onto his back. His eyes flashes open as he stares up at the dimly lit ceiling.

He's had this dream and similar to this one, a few times each week. Not necessarily each night but enough.

He panted as he observed his surroundings. He cringed, feeling a sticky substance in his pants. He sat up, pushing the blanket away. He saw a dark spot on his pants and blanket and groaned. “Not again!” He whispered in a frustrated tone.  He sighed as he flushed red. 

He checked the time, seeing that it was the middle of the night. 

He'd have to go change his pants then wash the blanket and pants so his father wouldn't find out. He' d done it enough times to know how to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

 


	7. Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Derek** _

He had been out one night. Derek was close on a trail of the alpha. He could track it by smell but only just barely. Though, he could swear that the smell was familiar. He was a few streets away when he heard gunshots.

He runs toward it, knowing that's where he would find the alpha. But he had to be careful of whom he had presumed as a hunter. He comes across some stick substance under his shoe and bends down. He moves his shoe bringing his hand down to investigate. He realizes that it is blood.

He looks around to see if the wolf was nearby when he sees a shadow dash in his peripheral vision. He looks at it, seeing the alpha. He runs, deciding to follow it. As he chased after the shadow, he gets shot in his left arm. He bites his lip to prevent a sound from coming out. He falls onto his back as he clutches his forearm.

As he lays on the ground, he hears another car approach the area he's in.

' _The alpha's getting away_ ,' he tell himself, as if it would motivate him to stand up again and go chase after it.

He sits up to go look at his injury. 

“Get in,” a stern voice says.

The voice subsides as the pain becomes more and more unbearable.  He pulls back his sleeve, seeing the bullet injury not healing. He's bleeding and it's smoking. 

He's breathing heavily as he looks to the side. He's in pain and as much as he doesn't want to, he's going to need to get help. He looks back at the injury and covers it with his hand, clutching tightly.

' _Stiles_ ,' the thought of him made the pain a little bearable. He was being drawn to him and so maybe it would calm himself down for a little while longer. 

Plus, Scott was always with him, so he could help too.

* * *

_ **Stiles** _

Both he and Scott had history for the last period of the day. And so far, there was no sign of Derek the whole day. Not a good morning or afternoon text.  He knew he shouldn't be but he was still extremely worried that Derek was upset at him, despite him reassuring him several times.  But for some reason, something was telling him that wasn't what really worried him. He just had a bad feeling in his stomach, and no, it wasn't his lunch. 

His seat was in the back right behind Scott. Their teacher  was currently handing out their most recent test scores.  He was playing with his pen as Scott was eagerly and nervously  watched as the teacher slowly approached them. 

He looked up at him tapped him on the shoulder. He needed answers, and right now, Derek wasn't there to  answer them. “Do you think the alpha killed the bus driver?” 

Derek had mentioned that he had suspicion in who the alpha was but he wasn't entirely sure.

“I don't know,” Scott said, which frustrated him.

He sighed looking away for a moment to think.  He looked back at him.  He had to try it out. He  _needed_ to know about Scott and Derek. “Does the whole  Derek not being the actual killer change your mind about him?”

Scott paused his actions and turned to him, frowning. “ What's with you and talking about Derek all of a sudden?”

Stiles flushed a little, trying to sputter out an excuse. “I am  _not_ ,” he denied. “ I'm  just worried, y'know?”  That was the truth. Stiles  _is_ worried. But not about  them being in any danger, it's more abou t Derek's whereabouts. 

Scott is silent for a few seconds before he  turns back around. 

“ But no, seriously Scott, do you think the alpha is the one  that bit you?” He asked in a soft  voice.

“I don't know, maybe.”

“Do you think that maybe Allison's-”

“I don't _know_ , Stiles,” he shouted, obviously frustrated.

Their classmates immediately turned in their seats, all staring at the both of them.

He leaned back into his chair, a bit embarrassed.

The teacher passed by, handing him his test. It said 'A' right above the title of the test. He opened up his packet when he sees that his teacher hands Scott's packet over to him. He leans over seeing the writing at the top. 'Not like you! SEE ME AFTER CLASS. D-'

Even from the back of his head, he knew Scott's expression was full of disappointment and another that was as if he expected it. He knew that he should keep quiet but he couldn't help but say something. “Dude, you need to study more,” he joked in a flat tone.

Scott groaned, slamming the packet onto his desk and burying his head into his hand, as he rubbed his forehead in a frustrated fashion.

“That was a joke,” he replied but he didn't say anything as he brought his head back up. “It's only one test, you're going to make it,” he still said nothing. “Do you need help studying?”

“No,” he said in a bored tone. “Me and Allison are studying afterschool.”

He was shocked, he leaned slightly back. “That's my boy!” He said excitedly. 'Studying, _as if. Way to go Scotty_!'

“We're just studying,” he turned his head, but not his body, to look at him.

“Phft, no you're not.”

“We're not?” ' _I can't believe this guy, he can't be serious, right?_ '

“Not if I'm forced to live my life through you,” Scott had a chance that he didn't He could have sex with her, _before_ he has the chance to with Derek! He knew Derek was still a bit iffy from his last relationship, even though he didn't know why, so he must not be willing to do it with him yet, and he could respect that. Despite the fact that he wanted to get rid of his v-card _immediately_ , he'd wait for Derek. “If you go to her house and _squander_ that colossal chance. I _swear_ that I'll have you-”

“Okay, okay!” Scott cut him off, turning his body. “Just stop with the questions,” he told him hesitantly.

“Done deal,” he tells Scott, leaning back into his seat. “No more talk bout the alpha,” he took a short pause. “Or Derek. _Especially_ Derek,” he looked down with a bit sad expression. “Who worries me right now,” he says softly.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

He was hurting badly. The pain was _much_ worse than last night and he was barely able to walk. 

Derek was in the  high  school, and he knew  it was nearing  the end. The poison from the bullet last night, was slowly inching up his arm and toward his heart. And he needed to hurry. He was unable  to sense Stiles' presence since he knew the bullet had wolfsbane. Wolfsbane  is a weakness for werewolves and it was preventing him from using his heightened senses. 

He slowly walked down the hall, his head down and  sweat sliding down his face. His legs moved slowly. He flinched when someone walked by, bumping his arm in the process. He bit his lip, preventing himself from letting a sound of pain out. 

He was breathing heavily as he continued down. He knew that he needed to calm himself down before talking to someone. And he  _hated_ to do that now.  He looked up, forcing himself to bear the pain and wear his usual, expression. It was still not normal but it was better than the one before. He straightened up his posture, not striding in 'confidence' as he walked toward the teen he supposed as Jackson, from the descriptions Stiles had been telling him. 

As he stalked toward him, he could feel the blood slowly dribble down his hand. “ Where's Stilinski?” He asks in a gruff tone. 

The teen had been closing his locker when he had spoken. He wore a confused expression at first before turning smug. “ And why should I tell you?”

He clearly chose the wrong person to ask. And it  _did_ seem like Jackson. “Because I asked you politely,” he paused, staring at him with a hard expression. He was told a lot, right after the fire, that he should be polite, but he didn't really listen until Stiles had started telling him that. So he supposed that he should. And clearly, it wasn't working. “And I only do that once.”

“ Okay tough guy,” he replies, not sounding scared of him. Which was different from what he was used to. Recently,  when he went out, people tended to avoid him. “How about I help you when you tell me what you're selling to the friend of his?”

Derek looked at him, a bit confused, his eyes glancing between each of his to see if he was lying or to see any emotion. “Hmm?” He listed some names, and he supposed they were drugs but he wasn't sure.

“Stero i ds,” this was clearly a bad idea.  When he thought about  it , he realized that he was talking about Scott's werewolf strength.  He turned to walk away. 

“No,” he stopped, seeing that the other didn't seem to want the conversation to stop. “ Girlscout cookies. What the  _hell_ are you se l ling him? And by the way,” he says in a cocky tone. “Whatever it is, I think you should stop sampling the  merchandise. ”

He really wanted to punch that guy in the  face . And he knew Stiles wouldn't mind since it was Jackson. But he looked down at his injured arm  and he sees a blood drop drip from his hand.  He shouldn't do that. At least not now. 

“ I'll find them myself,” he turned and started walking. That guy was seriously getting on his nerves.

“No, we're not done-” Derek pursed his lip, frustrated that the guy just won't let up. He turned to face him when he grabbed his arm. He shoved it off and grabbed his arm with his left while his right hand shoved him into his lockers, his hand at his neck. He felt his claws grow out  as the other's pained expression was scrunched up against the locker. 

He pulled his hand back, seeing claws at his hand. The teen seemed to make him irritated enough to wolf out, and with his pain, he couldn't keep calm.

He needed to get away.

He let the teen go, immediately  running to get away .

He rushed to lean up against a weird corner where it was near the lockers and right under the bell. He turned his head to see of the teen had followed but he had not.  He was panting heavily, his injury made it hard for him to move around. When he caught his breath, he looked up. He knew he had to forced himself to listen to Stiles himself. 

When he searched the halls  for the sound of Stiles or Scott, he heard other sound that were unimportant. They were from phone calls to music. But he had heard  a conversation which involved Scott. And from the sound of it, it was by an Argent girl. And he was apparently going over to her house. Which meant he could help him out. 

But before he could listen in more, the bell rung. 

He covered his ears, even though  it barely did do anything.  He  physically cringed when it had started ringing.  When it stopped, he could still hear the faint sound of the bell in his ears. H e straightened up,  a frustrated expression on his face.

He had always hated that bell.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

School was over,  _finally_ , and since Scott had to stay back for a bit, he  decided to go on with out. He threw his bag into his jeep and stepped inside. He closed his door and turned on his jeep. HE pulled out of the stall and began to drive out. 

He slammed on his brakes when he sees a figure step right in front of him.

It was Derek.

He looked very pale and out of breath. He had his right hand raised up and his head hung low. He seemed like he could fall any sec-

Derek fell onto the ground, and he couldn't see him beyond his hood.

“Derek,” he breathed out in a worried tone. He opened up his jeep  and got out. He rushed over to Derek's side, hearing the cars behind him honk loudly.  He kneeled down next to his torso, placing his hands onto him. 

Everyone had their eyes on them, but  he paid no attention to them. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a taut voice.

“I was shot,” he sounded in a lot of pain. He rested his whole body weight onto his elbow as he spoke, barely able to sit up.

“ Why aren't you healing?” Stiles brought one of his hands to the back and the other on his shoulder, helping him sit up. Derek still heaved heavily.

“It was a different kind of bullet,” Derek sounded so out of breath that it worried him.

Scott arrived next to them, kneeling next to him. “ A silver bullet?”

“ _No_ you idiot,” Stiles let the rude comment pass. Derek was hurting and he was allowed to say whatever he wants, he wasn't in much control right now.

“Wait, is that what she meant by '48 hours'?” Scott finally spoke up,  interrupting the both of them.

“ What? W-who?” Derek asked in a breathy tone.

“The one who shot you,” Stiles was confused. When had this happened? Last night? And how did Scott know?

Derek panted, keeping silent. 

When Stiles sees Derek squeeze his eyes close in pain, his hand flinches and he brings the hand on his shoulder onto his hand. He brings the other  hand lower, bringing Derek to sit up further. Out of the peripheral vision, he sees Scott momentarily glance at him. 

Derek's eyes open, but his eyes flash a b ri ght blue. 

' _Blue?_ '

“ What are you doing?” Scott glances to the back, checking if anyone had seen. “Don't do that here!” 

As Derek heaved his chest, his eyes kept the blue color. “ That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!”

As Stiles held him, he could hear the other cars honking their cars. They sounded to start very irritated. And he knew they had to get out of there soon, or else someone will see Derek with them.

“ Come on,  w e got to go,” he says standing  up. He goes onto his knees, pushing Derek a bit forward to get him off his lap. He gets onto his knees and grabbed under his arms. “Come help me, Scott.”

He steps forward, helping Stiles pull Derek up onto his knees.

“ Get him out of here,” Scott says, taking Derek to shove him into his jeep. 

Stiles stands to the side, glancing to the right, he sees Allison getting out of her and decides that it's time to go. He opens the jeep, hearing the both of them talk. He faintly hears Derek talking about a bul l et Scott has to get and the Allison is on of 'them'.

Scott sprints across the parking lot and over to his bike, before Stiles speeds off and out of the school, seeing him talk to Allison in his rear-view mirror.

* * *

 

Stiles kept a hand on the wheel, his other anxiously tapping his thigh. The hand on the wheel gripped it tightly, not being able to calm himself down. He was deeply worried for the older man.  He was  _bleeding_ and it just. Wouldn't. Heal.

But the longer he stayed in the car with Derek, the more the smell became unbearable. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it without looking. 

He glanced down at his phone and looked back up at the road. Stiles knew that he shouldn't take his eyes off the road but he had to text Scott.

**You find it yet?**

His eyes move up to focus on the road as he set his phone between his thighs.  He stops tapping his thigh and moves his other hand up to the wheel. He glances over at Derek.

He wore this pained expression his face. Derek had been biting his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut  as he was shrugged off his jacket. It seemed a bit difficult for him as  they were in a cramped jeep and his injured arm.

“ Hold on Der,” he says, attempting to be comforting. “We're almost there.”

“Almost where?”

“You're apartment?”

Slight panic flushes onto his face as he  looks at him. “No you can't take me there. ”

“ But  _ why _ not?”

“ Because I can't protect myself, not when I'm injured,”  Derek  pulled his left sleeve  up.  Stiles winced and turned away as the smell got stronger. “What is that?” He asked, holding his breath and bringing a hand up to cover his nose to breath out. “ Is that where you got shot?” His voice wavered. From both the smell and the thought of Derek getting injured. “ Why does it smell so  _ bad _ ?”

He breathed out and turned his wheel to the side. He decided that it was time for him  pull over. He settled his jeep to the side, turning off his engine as Derek looked up to look at him. Stiles held his breath again as he started to roll down his window.  He breathed in once the window was open.

“ Why are you stopping?” He asked in a gruff voice. 

“ Boyfriend or not Der ek ,” he paused,  hesitantly looking over at Derek. “ It's starting to smell  _ really _ bad and I don't like it.”

“Just drive,” he commands him in an irritated tone.

“No!” He protested. “Jus-, you know just get out,”  he says turning away. He rested his forehead against his hand, closing his eyes tightly. “I can't handle it, I'm sorry, just go.”

Even with his eyes closed, he could  _ feel _ Derek glaring at him hard.

“ Start the car, Stiles.”

“Dere-”

“ _ Start _ the car,” he says slowly in a fierce voice. Stiles opened his eyes and looked over at him. “Or I'll rip your throat out,” he took a short pause. “With my teeth,” he emphasized the last part by bearing his fangs.

Stiles doubted that he actually would do it. In fact, he's pretty sure it's just the pain talking and not Derek. “You know, I  _ know _ that you won't actually-”

“ _ Stiles _ ,” he said in a low voice, a growl coming out at the same time. 

“ Okay okay,” he exclaims, raising his hands in defense before placing it on the wheel. “Yeesh,” he says in a soft voice, but he knew Derek could still hear him. He turns his jeep on, pulling out of the parking to continue.

* * *

 

A few hours had passed and in the mean time, Stiles had to park over somewhere, since there still was no word from Scott. The sun was currently setting and they both sat in silence, excluding the heavy breathing coming from Derek.

Stiles turns his head toward Derek, his head was leaning against the head rest, eyes closed. Due to how cold the night was, he could see Derek's warm breath pass in and out through his nose. 

“ Hey Der?” He speaks out of no where, but hesitantly. 

He slowly opens his eyes, rolling his head toward Stiles, still on the had rest. Derek looked at him, still breathing heavily.

“Earlier,” he pauses a little. “Back at the school, your eyes flashed blue, but Scott's flashed yellow,” he observes his facial expression, seeing him faintly wince. “Why is that?”

He pursed his lips, looking away with a worried expression.

“I don't want to talk about it,” he said in a low voice.

Stiles flinched, wondering if he had just hit a nerve. He licked his lips, wondering what he could do to make it better. “They're nice, you know?”

Derek turned his head, ignoring his pain. The feeling of shock overtook his pained, he looked too surprised, mouth slightly agape. After a few seconds, he closed his mouth, looking more serious. “It's not a good thing, Stiles-”

“I don't care!” He exclaimed immediately after. He sees him wince, thinking that he shouted too loudly. “I don't care,” he says in a more soft and gentle tone. Stiles leaned sideways toward Derek, turning his body. He took Derek's hand a held it, his face near about six inches as he stared deeply into his eyes. Derek seemed a bit uncomfortable but didn't move. He felt Derek's hot breath as his eyes moved to look at both of his.

“You're eyes,” he pauses to put emphasis. “Are _beautiful_ ,” as he says this, Derek's pistachio green eyes flashes the same arctic blue as before. “And I don't care about what you did in the past,” he pauses, looking down at their hands as he entwines them before looking back up at his eyes. “' _It's the past, they do things differently there'_ (1).”

Derek says nothing as his mouth drops open, amazed and touched by his words.

Stiles leans a little in toward him, Derek doesn't move away. But instead, he leans in too, his eyes closing. Stiles was a bit too eager as he shuts his eyes close, lunging forward to close the gap between their lips. Stiles tilts his head, bring his left hand to the back of Derek's head and on his neck, careful of Derek' injury. His lips felt slightly chapped against his own. As their lips move in unison, he gently applies more pressure. Soon after, he feels Derek shuffle in his seat and move his right arm around his waist.

Stiles wants to go further but he knows he can't. Derek is still injured at it could further hurt him and he doesn't want that.

Long after, he starts become breathless and needs to breathe in air. Stiles leans back first, sucking a long breath of air as he opens his eyes. Derek opens his eyes as he stares at Stiles, eyes looking hazy.

Stiles licks his lips, still able to feel the pressure from Derek's lips.

Stiles smiles widely. He was far too excited from the kiss. It had been their first one together.

“Stiles,” he say in a smoky tone, gently running his hand up and down his lower back. Derek pauses, closing his slightly parted lips. He licks his lips before opening them again.

“Derek?”

“Stiles I-” he stops his wavering voice as he looks down. He takes a deep breath and looks back up at Stiles. “Stiles,” he says more confidently. “I love you.”

His face flushed a dark red from Derek's confession. Stiles had suspected that he would have been the first one to say it, considering Derek's shyness. But he didn't mind that Derek had said it first, in fact, he was very glad.

He couldn't help his smile from stretching from ear to ear. “I love you too Derek,” he leans in toward Derek, unbuckling his seat-belt on the way. He leaned over Derek's body and rested his head on his right shoulder, away from his injury. Derek buried his head on where his neck met his shoulder. Stiles had his arms around his lower torso. Derek had his right around his shoulders and he carefully brought his left onto his waist.

Stiles didn't care at how bad it smelt in the car, he only cared about relishing in the fact of Derek's scent and warmth.

* * *

 

One or two hours had passed still no sign of Scott. By then, both Stiles and Derek settled into their own seats, Stiles having his seat-belt back on. They were both leaning against their seat, hands entwined together as they awaited Scott.

Stiles wore a smile on his face, still content with what had just happened. Derek was still in pain but they had managed to get Derek to ignore it for awhile due to their intimacy.

Though he couldn't help the gnawing thought at the back of his head.

“Something's still bothering you,” Derek said it as a statement, not a question.

Stiles' smile falls as he looks away for a moment, biting his lip. He sighs and looks back up at Derek. In a soft and gentle, but reluctant tone, he spoke, “You're,” he stopped, not wanting to say what could actually happen to him. “You're not going to die, are you?”

Derek was slightly taken back at his response, what his face turned hard. “I might,” he said truthfully. When he sees the painful and dejected look that the comes across his face, he quickly says, “But I have another way.”

Stiles frowns, a bit confused. “What other way?”

Derek ignores the question. “I think your phone's ringing.”

“My what?” He glances back at is pocket, taking his phone out with his free hand. “It's not-” he cuts himself off, seeing Scott's name across the screen. He looks at Derek who smirks and back down at his phone. He answers it.

“Scott, did you find it?”

“How the hell am I supposed to find it, there's like a million of them!” The panic in his voice was clear. “Their house is like the frickin' _Walmart_ of guns and bullets!”

“Just keep looking,” he said irritably. He was _not_ going to let Derek die because of this, there was just no way. “He's going to die without it.”

He hears Scott scoff, and that slightly angers him. “I'm starting think that's not a bad thing,” he says in a low voice.

Derek breaks apart the hold and grabs his phone his left hand. “Then think about this,” he says in a gruff tone. “The next time the alpha calls you, it's either kill or _be_ killed,” he pauses. “You need me Scott.”

“Fine! Whatever, put Stiles back on the phone,” they wait as Derek hands him the phone. “Take him to my work place, there's a key behind the dumpster.”

“What about your boss?”

“He's gone by now.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the vet's office, Stiles helps Derek out of the car by taking his arm around his shoulders to take some weight off of him. Stiles thinks that the bullet could have weakened him even further to him being barely able to walk. “Come on Derek.”

When Derek steps out, Stiles shuts the door behind him and starts helping him over to the back door. He leans him against the wall and starts to look for the key. He find it in the box and unlocks the door. As he's putting the key back into the box and behind the dumpster, he sees Derek walk into the office himself. He walks in behind him, seeing Derek fall onto the ground and sit down, his head leaning against the concrete wall.

He hears his notification ring out. It's a message from Scott. He reads it aloud and looks up at him. “Does that mean anything?”

After he replies, Stiles pockets his phone and helps him stand up. He opens the door and Derek lunges toward the opposite side of the room, swiftly taking his shirt off. He starts to open all the drawers.

“What are you doing?” He says breathlessly, as he sees the muscles in his move stretch as Derek moves along to the cabinet. He licks his lips as he sees Derek reach down into the drawer.

He slaps himself on the arm, telling himself that he shouldn't be doing this right now. Especially when he's injured.

“The other way,” he says as he holds up a machine that he could barely see. He turns and plops down the machine on the table.

Stiles grabs it, a bit curious. As he turns it on, Derek is grabbing a strap of rubber and starts tying it around his bicep. It starts whir loudly and move quickly just like a chain saw. “Oh my go-” he puts it down and away from him, feeling slightly sick. He had no idea what Derek was planing to do, but he had a good feeling at what. And he did not like it one bit.

' _He's planning to_ saw _his own arm off, isn't he_?' He wanted to faint at the thought. “I can't do this,” he tells him honestly.

Derek looks up at him as he's using his mouth to tie the strap. He grabs the strap with his other hand and stares at him. “What?” He asked, a little breathless.

“I jus- I just _can't_ ,” he replies, staring back at him.

“Why not?” He asks, his eyes with the look of 'begging'.

“It's just, you know the sawing the _flesh_ ,” he felt like he was going to hurl. “The _bone_ and especially _the blood_!”

He frowns, “He faint at the saint of blood?” Derek did not remember Stiles ever telling that to him.

“No, but I might at the sight of a _chopped off arm_!”

“Stiles,” he says in a more serious and less angry tone. “ _Please_. If it reaches my heart, I'll die.”

Stiles' mouth went agape as he stared at the look in Derek's eyes. He sighed, grabbing the machine. “I'm not going to like this,” he muttered.

Derek laid out his arm on the table in front of Stiles as he used his other hand to lean on the table. He looked as if he was going to fall. “Hurry, Stiles, just do-” he cut himself off as he leaned over the table and threw up.

“What the hell is that?” He asks, as he sees black liquid spew out of hi s body. 

“It's my body trying to heal itself,” he says as he using his right up to wipe away the liquid. H adjusts his arm again and stands back up. “Now do it.”

“Wh-what?”

“Stiles!”

Said teen takes the machine again and lines it up just below t he  rubber strap.  His hand was shaking. He was fearful of what came next. “Okay!” He warns in a shaking voice. “Here goes-”

He nervously placed his finger on the trigger and started to hesitantly pull it.

“I got it-” Stiles stopped, his finger already on the trigger. He turned his head seeing Scott standing at the door, a horrified look on his face. “What the hel l are you doing?!” he exclaimed.

Stiles let out a relief sigh, dropping the machine  onto the table. “You just saved me a  _lifetime_ of nightmares!”

“ Do you have it?” 

Scott dug into his pocket and took out the oddly shaped bullet. “Here,” he reached out to give it to Derek. 

Said guy stood up straight and took the bullet from him, panting heavily. “I'm- I'm gonna-” he stopped speaki n g, looking a bit dizzy. Soon after, he fell back, hitting the floor with the bullet flying back.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, lunging towards him. 

“ No, no, no!” Scott shouted, watching as the bullet fell into some grates underneath a table. He laid down.

Stiles attempted to prevent him from falling but Derek was too heavy for him, so instead, he had only cushioned his fall. He was on his knees, Derek's head on his lap. “Derek?” He said loudly, shaking his shoulders. “Derek!” He shouted louder, starting to panic. “Scott? Scott! He's not waking up,” he shouted as he looked toward Scott. He looked back at Derek whose eyes was still closed. “Why isn't he waking up?” His voice broke at the end, tears filling is voice as if they were about to spill out.

' _This can't be it for him_ ,' “Derek!” ' _Can it_ ?'

“ Got it!” He faintly heard Scott shout.

He focused back on Derek, tears threatening to come out. “Please work,” he raised his fist and hit Derek as hard as he could in the face. “Ow!” He shouted, clutching his fist. No matter how much it hurt, it was worth it, Derek had just opened his eyes and that made him smile, relieved. 

“Stiles?” He mumbled dizzily.

Stiles started to pull him up onto his feet with his hand, the other still hurt. He slid his hand downwards, feeling his hard muscles along the way. He started pulling when his hand was on his lower back. Scott pulled Derek up onto his feet, wrapping his arm around his torso, the other on his arm.

Derek was back onto his feet, grabbing the bullet from Scott's hand.

Stiles wiped a tear that had managed to drip free as he watched Derek bit off the top of the bullet. He started to shake the contents out and onto the table. He grabbed a silver lighter out of his pocket and lit it. He held the fire up to the powder, making smoke puff up out of it.

He pushed the powder into his hands and shook it so it would be in a little pile on his fingers. He brought his hand and pushed the powder onto the injury.

Stiles winced, he heard him scream in terror and fall backwards onto his back. He threw his back, eyes squeezed closed as he writhed in pain. He heard his wolf howl as Derek yelled out. Stiles clenched his hand, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Derek, for a moment, held his scream as he looked back at his injury. He let out another howl as the pain became too unbearable to hold in. Both Stiles and Scott watched as the poison from the bullet started fade away, and soon after, the bullet hole too.

Stiles stared in awe as he just witnessed skin that previously had a bullet hole in it, to fade back into smooth skin, as if it was never there. Scott glanced at and sighed. He looked back at Derek, asking, “Are you okay?”

“Besides the agonizing pain,” he put emphasis in the last part, using a bitter tone. “I'm fine.”

Stiles smirked, Derek was feeling better. “I guess the ability to use sarcasm says it all.”

Derek stared at him, wearing a grumpy expression. He sighed.

“Now that you're better, you're going to leave us alone, right?” Scott said nervously, as Derek started to glare at him. “Because if you don't, I-I'll tell go to the Argents-”

Stiles glanced at Derek. He sees his expression turn bitter and frustrated. ' _Wonder what's got him so frustrated_.'

“You think you can trust them?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow in confusionas Scott speaks up. “They're a lot nicer than you are!”

' _Darn it Scott_ ,' he thinks to himself. He tried all he could to make Scott trust him, but apparently, it didn't work.

“Yeah, I'll show you _exactly_ how nice they are,” Derek turns around to grab his shirt and pulls it on. He turns to face Stiles. “You're driving us.”

“But what about the black liquid on the-”

Derek tugs on Stiles arms, leading him away.

* * *

 

“Turn here,” Stiles pulls into a parking lot of the Beacon Hills Crossing Home.

Stiles parked and they all headed inside. He faintly remembered Derek mentioning something about this place, bot only once. And that one time, it didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

They had to slip past some workers in order to get inside on of the rooms. Derek went in first, walking, instead of striding. His hands were relaxed, he didn't seem angry at all. But it was more of a sad tone.

He walked in last, closing the door behind him as he sees a man stare blankly at a wall in front of him. His dark hair was a bit messy and he had a bit of stubble going on.

“Is that-” Stiles started to speak, walking to the other side of Derek, hands slightly brushing against each other.

“My uncle,” he said nodding, looking at him. Stiles' heart panged from seeing that sad expression on Derek's face. “Peter Hale.”

“Is he like you, a werewolf?”

As Scott asked questions, Stiles kept surprisingly quiet. He didn't want to say anything because the tension in here was very palpable.

“He used to be,” Stiles glanced at the eldest man. ' _That's Derek's uncle_ ,' he thought sadly to himself. ' _Probably the only family member that I'll ever meet of his_.' Derek took a long pause. “Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. A fire happened, it burned down our house. There was eleven people, he was the only survivor.”

Stiles looked back at Derek. He felt an urge to wrap his arms around him in comfort, but he couldn't because Scott was in the room.

“How do you know that it was them?” Scott replied softly.

Derek looked up at him, seemingly to start getting angered, but it was more irritation than anger. “Because they were the only ones who knew about us.”

“Maybe they had a good reason?”

Sties winced. ' _Bad idea Scott_.'

Stiles sees Derek clench his fist, looking as if he were holding back. “/Oh yeah?” He started to walk over to his uncle. “Then tell me what justifies _this_?” He turned Peter's chair so that the other side of his face would show.

Both Scott and Stiles jumped back slightly, seeing that half of his face was scarred up, no doubt from the fire.

“They _say_ they only kill adults only with proof,” he says in tone that gets fiercer with eery word he says. “But there were people that were perfectly _ordinary_ that were in that fire,” he stared at Scott with a hard expression. “There was _young children_ in that house. Not _everyone_ in my family were supernatural,” Stiles started to raise his hand up, away from Scott's view. “They killed my family and-”

Derek cut himself off, feeling Stiles' hand on his forearm. He turns his head, not caring that Scott was standing right in front of him, glancing over at Stiles for a few seconds before his face relaxes. “This is what they do,” he says more calmly. “And that is what Allison _will_ do.”

Derek said nothing else as he shoved passed Scott.

Stiles dropped his hand as Derek walked away. They both watched Derek exit out of the room, striding with his fists clenched. Stiles' mouth was agape as Scott wore a serious expression. His eyes were still on the door when Scott glanced at him.

The expression on his face looked as if he suspected something. But Stiles didn't notice him at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-It's a quote I read up somewhere, I don't know by who.


	8. 4.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> And feel free to suggest something you want to see in the story!

Stiles had gone home that night right after dropping off Scott at his house. He was very tired but he still needed to do his homework.  He sat his desk, pulling his papers right o nto his desk.  He had partially completed his homework earlier, but he still needed to finish it up. He was tired but he needed to keep up on school.

He yawned and stretched out his arms. He rubbed his eyes and started to get to work.

Hours  passed as Stiles did his homework.  But as the hours passed, he couldn't keep awake. His eyes started to droop, his head lulled. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes and trying to keep them wide open to stay awake. 

He tried all he could to stay awake but he just couldn't. His head dropped onto the table, right into his arms.

_“Do you have it?”_

_Stiles hears these words as if he were standing right beside Derek, just that afternoon._

_He sees Derek drop the bullet and fall backwards. He hears himself shout out loud, drowning the sound of Scott's voice as he lunges forward to catch Derek. In the corner of his eye, he sees Scott bending down on his knees reaching for something under the table._

_Stiles on the other hand, he's holding Derek in his arms._

_“Derek?” His voice is wavy, he's mostly focused on Derek, rather than his own voice. He sees the poison slowly creeping up his arm. “Derek!” He hears himself shout again. He doesn't see the breath of Derek, he doesn't see his chest move._

_“Got it!”_

_He hears Scott shout aloud. Hope arises in his chest and looks back at Derek. “Please don't hate me for this,” he raises his fist and hits Derek in the face. His head moves but not his eyes. He narrows his eyes in confusion. “Derek?” He holds his shoulder and attempts to wake him. He hits him again when it doesn't work, his hand in severe pain._

_He isn't waking up._

_“Scott,” he says cautiously. “He's not waking up, why isn't he waking up!”_

_Stiles hits Derek over and over, seeing if he would wake up. “Derek!” He shouts, hopeful that it would work. “Derek!” He says nothing, still hitting him. “Scott! Why isn't he waking up?”_

_Scott just stands there, not being able to say anything. “Stiles?”_

_He ignores him, still hitting Derek as he shakes him with his other hand. “Derek?” He starting to get desperate, water starting to fill his eyes. “Derek!” He shouts again, tears starting to drop from his eyes. His voice wavers. “Derek!”_

_“Stiles,” Scott says again, setting his hand on his shoulder, halting his actions._

_Stiles looks up at him through his tears, sniffling._

_“I-” he hesitates. “I can't hear his heartbeat anymore.”_

_Stiles' heart almost stops from hearing those words. “What?” He doesn't care that Scott shouldn't know about them, all he cares about right now is Derek._

_“I can't hear his heart,” he repeats slowly and in a serious tone. “Stiles,” he pauses. “Derek's dead.”_

_Stiles' world just stops. His facial expression slowly turns into horror. It's as if everything around him fades into nothingness. He couldn't believe what Scott had just told him. He just couldn't._

_Stiles looks back down at Derek. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape. He wasn't moving at all._

_Stiles broke down._

_Just earlier that day, right before going to Scott's boss' office, they had shared their first kiss and had_ finally _told each other 'I love you' for the first time. They had alone time together and it was sweet. And Derek even said that he had another way. He had a back up plan but still Derek died._

_“DEREK!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring that Scott was right behind him, watching his every move. His tears rushed down as his sobs filled the room._

_Stiles buried his head into Derek's neck as he pulled him up closer to his chest. Stiles sobbed, still holding Derek close and arms wrapped tightly. As he cried, Scott just stared at him with a pitiful look._

_Stiles would never be able to be with Derek again. And he wasn't able to give him a proper farewell._

“Derek!” He shouted, waking himself up.

He looks around himself and out the window, it was still dark. He feels that his eyes and arms are wet. He soon realizes that he was crying in his sleep. He lifts his hand to his eyes, he was still crying. He looks down at his homework. He sees that it is complete but slightly damp.

He can barely recall  the events today. He needed to see Derek.

* * *

 

As he pulls up into the motel parking lot that Derek was staying at, he checks the time. 

It was nearly 2 am.

He parks his jeep near Derek's camaro, and turns off the engine. He checks the mirror and sees that his eyes were still red. He grabs his backpack and pillow and heads out. He locks the door and heads to the room Derek was stays in.

He had been wearing his shoes with socks underneath and his yoga pants he slept in. He was still in his pajamas but he also had a plaid, button-up shirt over. He hadn't brought any other clothes and had planned to go to school from there.

He stands in front of door of Derek's motel room and knocks.  He sniffs again, holding his pillow in his hand. He could hardly hear the shuffles in the room before the door opens. H e stares at Derek who was only in his boxer-briefs. He looked tired.

“Stiles?”  He says in a confused tone. “Why are you here?”

“I needed to see you,” he says in a broken voice.

He stares at him with slightly parted lips, seeing that Stiles' eyes were red.  Derek seems like he underst ood  and  ste pped to the side.  Stiles walks in and bends down to take off his shoes and plaid shirt. He sets his bag down next to his things. “Can I sleep with you here, Derek?” He asks in a soft tone. 

Derek  stares at him, a bit confused. “Why?” He asks settling into  one side of the bed.

Stiles hugs his pillow as he approaches the bed. “ I had a nightmare,” he states firmly, but hesitates before continuing. “ About earlier today. You-” he stops, feeling his tears swell up.

Derek raises his hand to stop him from continuing. He peels back the blanket next to him. “Come.”

Stiles smiles and climbs into the bed next to him. He moves the pillow at the head of the bed and places his own.

“The bed's a bit small,” Derek tells him.

“I'll just lay on my side,” Stiles tells him, turning on his side to face Derek.

He nods a faces him on his side, tucking his arm underneath his head.

Stiles releases a breath of air that he had not realized that he was holding. He flushes red a little from how close their faces were.

“Are you alright?” Derek's voice snaps him out of his trance.

“W-what,” he stutters out his question.

“You said he had a nightmare,” Stiles glancing up at Derek's pistachio eyes, before glancing down from how nervous he was. To avoid looking at his eyes, he sees Derek's stubble. It seemed like they were shaved just a few weeks ago because it barely looked like a beard but there still was tiny hairs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Not really, I just,” he stops to take a deep breath in, in attempt to calm himself down. “I just needed to make sure that you were. Alive.”

Derek keeps silent as he just stares at him. It wasn't for another minute or two until he spoke again. “Turn around.”

“What?” Stiles frowned, confused.

“Turn around Stiles.”

He's still frowning but he turns around. As he flops down, he feels an arm around his shoulders right on the bed, and another above him, right around his midsection. He feels Derek move closer to his back as he pulls him into his chest.

“Derek?” He asks, turning his head around as he flushed slightly.

Derek's eyes were closed. “Go to sleep Stiles, you have school in the morning.”

He relaxes his face and smiles, turning his head back while he closed his eyes. He snuggled back into him. Stiles was much more content that he was before. He could feel the warmth of Derek's body against his.

That time, Stiles has a peaceful dream and not a nightmare.

* * *

 

In the morning, Stiles wakes up to Derek shaking him awake. It was still pretty early so he had been allowed to use the shower while he was there. When he had woken, Derek had already been fully-clothed. There was a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner for him to use.

While he was in the shower, it seemed like Derek had stepped out buy them breakfast judging from the packages on the bed.

“I got breakfast,” he says, sitting on the bed and taking out a plate from the package.

“What kind?” He follows him, sitting next to him and taking the last plate out.

He opens it up, seeing a stack of pancakes and sausages with some butter and syrup. “Thanks Der,” he says, taking the fork to eat.

Right after that, Stiles had to leave to go to school. As Stiles left, he pressed a quick kiss on his lips, earning him flushed cheeks. On his way out, he checks his phone.

**Where were you last night?**

His father had sent him a text, concerning his whereabouts.

Stiles knew that he would eventually find out, but he hoped that he would be too tired to notice. He had been asleep by the time Stiles had left the night before, and he knew that he had  to  work early in the morning.

He sighed and put down his phone. He would have to text him back later.

* * *

 

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine.  He grabbed his backpack and looked back at his pillow in the backseat. 

It was still there.

He pocketed his keys and headed out, locking the door behind him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and entered the school. He sighed again and headed to his locker. He knew people were staring at him because it looked like he was in his pajamas, but he didn't care at all. He had a good night.

He takes his phone out of his pocket to text back his dad.

**At a friend's h** **o** **use, don't worry.**

He stood at his locker and opened it up. He switched his textbooks for the ones that he would need for that day. He kept silent as he heard someone approach him. He turned, seeing Scott with his arms crossed.

“You smell weird,” he stated bluntly. His eyebrows were furrowed as he just glared at him.

Stiles crossed his eyes in confusion as he slowly closed his locker, textbooks in hand. “What do you mean, dude? I took a shower this morning.”

“No,” he said slowly as he uncrossed his arms, taking a few steps forward to stand at his side. He leaned in toward his neck.

“Dude?” Stiles says, getting extremely uncomfortable. “Personal sp-”

“You smell like Derek,” Scott leaned away from him, giving him some space.

' _Shit, I thought I scrubbed hard enough_ ,' “Well,” he said hesitantly, trying to come up with something on the spot. “I _did_ have to drive him to your boss' office _and_ lug him into the room. Maybe that's why?”

Scott said nothing as if to think. “Yeah, but,” he paused. “There's something that you're not telling me.”

Stiles pursed his lips. ' _He knows, doesn't he?_ '

“And why are you in your pajamas?” He asks, looking down at his yoga pants. “It's like you slept in those.”

“What are you saying Scotty?”

“Nothing Stiles, I'm just wondering what's up with you lately,” Stiles turns to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that you've all of a sudden got a new 'friend' since school started and that you've been lying to me lately!” A few glance at them and give odd gazes. Stiles mouth to say something but is cut off. “And don't you _dare_ say that you haven't because I _know_ that you have.”

Stiles is silent as they both stare at each other, his mouth slightly agape.

Scott glances between both of Stiles' eyes, trying to see if there is any emotion.

“I'm just worried Stiles,” he says in a softer tone. “I'm your best friend, you should be able to tell me _anything_.”

After his final sentence, the bell rings, gaining both of their attentions. Stiles looks up at the bell as it rings. When it stops he looks back at Scott. “I have to get to class,” he points his thumb in a direction and rushes off to class.

 


	9. 5.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> There is no mistake here, there shall be no episode 5 'The Tell' in this story. Due to the fact that there is no Sterek.

Stiles sat in a seat right next to his father. He had been laying in a hospital bed right after he had gotten injured earlier that night. It had been right after the conference because apparently, there had been a wolf attack at the school.

“Really, Stiles, I'm _fine_ ,” his father had insisted. “The doctor even said it was a minor injury! I don't know _why_ you insist on being here with me.”

“I'm just worried,”  he says sitting up straight and leaned forward. 

John had bandages wrapped around his shoulders and upper back.

“You don't need to worry Stiles, the doctor said that all I need is a few days rest and ice applied it. Nothing is broken.”

Stiles kept silent as he inched closer to his dad, whilst keeping in his seat. “Doesn't matter,” he replies. “I _want_ to be here.”

He sits up in the bed carefully, so that he wouldn't injure himself even further. “Thanks son,” he smiles at him.

Stiles smiled back.

' _This wouldn't have happened if Scott had protected him_ ,' he attempted to keep his smile from going bitter. He remembered that Scott hadn't been doing so good in his grades so he knew that he had to be there. ' _He's a_ werewolf _and he couldn't have been bothered to save my dad_?'

His smile fell as he remembered this. ' _So much for being best friends._ '

* * *

 

Later that night, he had driven his home with with his dad. His dad said that he was good to drive but Stiles wanted to be sure and just drive himself. Also, _no one_ drives his jeep but him.

When they arrived home, John had wanted to continue on his cases but Stiles firmly prompted him to go to bed rest and that he'd bring him up his dinner.

And so he did. A nice and healthy grilled fish with a side of salmon and a tall glass of warm milk to help him sleep.

Right after, he decided to go back to his room and head right to bed. It was getting pretty late.

Before he closes his eyes, he check his phone.

**2 Missed Calls.**

**6** **New Messages.**

They were all from Scott. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

**Stiles?**

**Hey, answer me.**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't save your dad. I feel really bad about.**

**Stiles? Will you forgive me?**

**Hey buddy?**

**Stiles, please answer me.**

He pursed his lips and used his thumb to select the messages, he pressed the 'delete selected messages option' and confirmed it. He plugged in his phone and set it down. He turned around in his bed and got comfortable.

* * *

 

He arrived at school the next, his mind firmly set on ignoring Scott.

He kept silent, a frown on his face as he went straight for his locker. He entered his combination and opened his locker. He swapped out for the books that he would need today. He ignored everyone's voices. He just wanted to get to class then go back home to his dad.

“Stiles!”

He sighed when he heard that voice call out to him. He slammed his locker closed when he was finished. Unfortunately, that was when Scott was just a few feet away from. “Hey Stiles.”

He turned away, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that Scott was there.

“Dude!” From his peripheral vision, he see him throwing his arms out before rushing to his side. “Stiles! Did you get my messages?”

Stiles let out a deep breath, hoping that Scott would get the message. If not, then Stiles picked up the speed in attempt to get away from him. ' _Why can't he just go away_?' He ignored Scott's words and just started to sprint away. He knew Scott couldn't use use his wolf speed to catch up to him so he decided this was best.

“Dude!”

It seemed like Scott had stopped chasing after him so he decided to stop and take a rest. He leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. He rested his head against the wall as he kept taking in deep breaths.

After awhile he stood up straight and started walking to his class.

* * *

 

It was lunch time.

His last class had been with Scott. He already packed his things before the bell rang so he could just sprint out the class before Scott could catch up to him. He knew that Scott took awhile to pack his things so it would be awhile.

He headed into the cafeteria and got his lunch on a tray. He walked over to an empty table at the back and sat down. He set his bag down right next him and started to eat. A few minutes later Scott had arrived. “Stiles,” he said, sitting down while he placed his tray and bag down.

Stiles groaned and stood back up, taking his bag with him. He turned around, taking his food with him.

“Dude!” Scott had shouted. But before he could follow, he could hear the other kids, or the 'popular' kids sit at the table, preventing him from leaving. He sees Harley sit at her own table with a few of her friends(1).

He sat with her a few times and her and her friends didn't seem to mind.

“Hey Harley!” He called as he placed his tray right next to her. To the right of her was empty.

“What's up Stiles?” She paused her conversation to greet him as she moved her bag.

Stiles set his own bag down and sat down.

“Not sitting with Scott today?” She says. Her other friends were kind of acquaintances with him but they did seem interested with him. They were mostly girls but right now, the boys seemed to be somewhere else.

Stiles winced. “Nah, not today.”

“Did you two get into a fight?” She says slowly.

Stiles says nothing as he just picks up his fork. It was a few seconds before he replies. “Not necessarily, more like,” he pauses, waving his hand as if it could explain something. “A misunderstanding,” as he says this, he feels his phone vibrate and he takes his phone out just as he finishes the sentence.

He unlocks the screen.

**2 New Messages.**

“Oh who's this!” Harley announces as she yanks the phone out of his hand turning her back toward him to hunch over it so he can't take it. She giggles as she shows her friends.

“Harley! Not cool,” he whines. “Give it back!”

“Who's 'Grumpy'?” She asks as Stiles notices a motion that looks as if she's scrolling up.

“Don't look at my messages!”

Stiles attempts to reach over the table grab his phone but his hand his slapped away. He sits back down and sighs, hearing them laugh as they read his texts. ' _Derek's not going to like this_.'

He stands up to walk in front of them and gets a grip on his phone. He starts to wrestle his phone back away from them and yanks it out.

He holds his phone close to himself and sits back down. He looks at the last message so he knows what Derek had just texted him.

“So Stiles,” one of her friends, Emily, says.

He looks up at her.

“I read an 'I love you' in there,” she says as she smirks at the growing blush on his face. “And a 'Der'.” She pauses as she doesn't say anything, just observing his facial expressions. “Anyone we know?”

“N-no!” He stutters, his heart skipping a beat.

He glances back at Scott. It didn't seem like he could hear their conversation. He looks back at her.

“You know we won't judge you if you like guys or not, Stiles,” she says in a calm voice. “Danny's gay and people like him.”

“So are you?” One of Harley's other friends, Samantha, asks.

Stiles flushes and turns away, deciding to ignore them. He took his fork and decided to eat.

“Stiles,” Harley sighs, nudging him in his side gently. “Come on.”

He shakes his head as he swallows. “I'd rather not.”

“But can you _at least_ tell us if he's someone special?” Samantha draws out her words.

He says nothing as he looks up at her.

“Does Scott know?”

He winces as he purses his lips, looking back down. He shakes his head.

“You know Scott won't judge you for it,” Harley says gently, as she places her hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort.

“I know but it's just,” he stops, thinking about Derek and Scott's relationship. “It's just this particular _one_ guy that Scott doesn't like.”

“He can't be _that_ bad,” Deana, one of her friends, comments. “Scott seems like a nice guy! He just doesn't seem like the type to hate anyone.”

“Trust me,” Stiles tells her. “Scott _is_ a very loveable guy but he does _not_ like this one guy.”

“Then why date him?”

Stiles clenches his fist. “ _Because Scott doesn't know him like I do_ ,” Stiles snaps.

They are jump back in their seat, shocked at Stiles reaction. But they do not say anything for awhile.

“So-I just, I'm sorry,” he says a few minutes after. “I'm re-”

“You must really love him, don't you?” Harley mentions.

Stiles smiled to himself, fondly remembering moments between him and Derek. “Yeah, I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- The girl Stiles had been talking with during the first day. In s1e1 and maybe s3e1, I'm not sure. Bu they are friends, I'm pretty sure.


	10. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Derek** _

Derek had just recently talked to Scott about getting rid of distractions, and that was right after testing him. At first, it went well, but his phone had rang, thus, giving away his position. And it was that _Argent_ girl again.

And he knew that Scott went to see her again.

So, he decided to drop by and 'visit'.

Derek waited in  Scott's room,  knowing that he should be arriving soon. Though,  was unable to hear him yet. 

He sat in the dark as he took out his phone  and  started it up. He stared at the generic lock screen paper and unlocked it.  A small smile creep ed out onto his face as he stared at his wall screen. 

It was a picture of  himself and  Stiles.

In all his goofy, gloriousness. 

He remembered when this picture had been taken.  It was right after Stiles had demanded to see his phone.  Derek had shown the object to him, proof that he actually  had one. But Stiles had just yanked his phone out of his hand and taken the photo of himself and Derek.  He had smooshed his face against his to fit both their faces  in the photo. 

He runs his thumb over Stiles ' big grin while he darts his eyes to focus onto his his own face. There on the picture, he had a bit of a confused expression.  His eyes were slightly narrowed and lips parted slightly. 

It was stupid and he knew it. But he couldn't change it. It would feel wrong.

Anyone could just grab his phone and see his wallpaper and the messages he and Stiles send each other. Especially that one time that Scott had stupidly got him arrested. But luckily, he had forgotten his phone and only had his keys to the apartment on him.  It was lucky  that they didn't bother to search that place because he was sent away, free from suspicion. So they had no reason to search the motel room. 

He faintly hears heavy breathing and realizes that it's Scott, who is approaching the room.  He locks his phone and pockets it. 

The door opens and in comes Scott, heavily breathing as he slammed his door closed. It doesn't seem like that Scott sees him because he sprints right over to the window and shuts it. He locks it and pulls down the  blinds down. He's still heavily breathing when he backs away and turns. The light turns on  and Scott looks straight at him. 

Said teen jumps back, shouting out loud. “ Dude!” He yells. “Would you  _stop_ that?”

Derek rolled his eyes at his reaction and sighed. “Did you talk to him?”

“Yes,” he replied in an irritated tone. “We had a nice conversation about the weather.”

' _Sa_ _r_ _casm_ .'

“ No, of course we didn't!” Scott yells at him.

' _He must have gotten the habit from Stiles_ .' 

“Did you  _at least_ get an impression from him, like a feeling?”

“ What?” He asks in a confused tone. “What, like anger?” 

Derek nodded. “Towards you?”

“No, just,” he stopped, thinking of what to say next. “Just in general,” Scott paused. “Then he d r ew a spiral.”

Derek frowned, looking away. ' _A spiral? No, it can't be. But, Peter's the only one._ '

“What? Why do you look as if you know something?”

“No, it's nothing,” he muttered, starting to walk away.

“ Hey!” Scott reached out and grabbed Derek's arm. “ You can't  _do_ that!” Derek stopped and turned his head. “You can't just say say to trust you then just not tell me things!' His shouts  fill the room. “And it doesn't matter what Stiles says.”

' _Stiles? What_ does _he say_ ?'

“I just  _can't_ trust you when you're like this!”

Derek sighs. “Trust me Scott, you don't want to know.”

Derek turns again to leave and manages to get his hand on the doorknob when Scott speaks up. “Derek! Wait,” Derek sighs softly and drops his hand and turns to him.

“What?”

“ Back at the garage, you said she makes me weak,” he pauses. “If I have to stay away from her, how can I  when I love her ?  What is there to help me?  What's your anchor?”

Derek flinches. He slightly parts his lips. ' _Darn it_ .' Derek was a bit conflicted. He needed to tell him or it would be suspicious. But it would  _still_ be suspicious of he tells him and his hearts skips a beat. “ Anger,” he says reluctantly, hoping that Scott couldn't hear his heart.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

It had been a few days since he had spoken to Scott, which also included  the parent-teacher conference. He was still angry at him for not being able to protect his father. He didn't know the story but Scott was there. He should prevented him from being hurt. 

He sighed heavily when he sees Scott walk into the room. He then realizes that there was an empty seat right behind him.

“You know I'm sorry, right?” Scott whispers to him.

' _Sorry doesn't make it better_ ,' he thinks again(1).

“ Can you at  _least_ tell me if your father is okay?” He says it in an anxious and guilt filled voice. “It was just a bruise right?”

Scott sighs after a few seconds, letting Stiles knows that he gave up. “What if I told you that I'm getting help?”

' _Help? Who the hell can help you_ ?' Stiles thinks to himself, a bit confused. 

“I went to Derek.”

Stiles couldn't help but let a subtle smile onto his face. ' _Good to see he's starting to trust him_ ,' Stiles was glad that Scott at least giving Derek a chance. He knew that Derek was trying but Scott wasn't.

“ Then I'd say, and I quote, 'Finally', but obviously I'm not talking to you,” Stiles replies back to him. He hears Scott faintly mutter under his breath, sounding a bit confused. 

As the bell rings, Stiles sighs then turns around. “But what did he say?”

Scott smiles widely.

“ But don't think I've forgiven you yet.”

Scott, who's still smiling, just nods.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Derek had a suspicion on who the alpha was but he needed an outside comment. So decided to go visit his uncle. He should be able to  _at least_ give him a sign. 

He strides into the room, closing the door behind him.  He feels his chest tighten slightly as he sits down on the bed, right next to where his uncle is sitting.  He leans forward and rotates the chair around so Peter would face him. 

“I know that I haven't been here that often,” he says in a soft and gentle tone, feeling a bit guilty. “And that I should've visited you more,” Derek pauses, looking down for a moment as he licks his lips. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath and looks up at him again. “Especially after leaving you alone right after the fire, but,” Derek takes another deep breath. “I need your help. So just give me a sign.”

Derek observes  his uncle's face, seeing if there were any changes. 

“Someone killed Laura,” he says bluntly, not seeing a change in his expression. “ And it was the alpha, I know it,” he paused, getting a little irritated that he wasn't doing anything. “ I can take him. He's one without a pack.  Do you know anything? Just give me a sign, anything,”  Derek jumped up in his seat, leaning toward him, gripping his arm rests tightly. “A blink, move your finger. Just anything,  _ please! _ ”

Derek attempted to  keep calm, he had to keep his voice low. 

Stiles had even told him that he had to keep calm. 

Not like it really helped him, considering  a nger made him strong. 

When Peter had not moved, Derek sighed and let go of the chair, sitting back down. He rubbed his face out of annoyance. 

' _ It's not gonna work _ ,' he thought to himself.  He stood back up, and left the room.

He walked out side toward his camaro. He let his hand brush up against the handle when he spots a paper underneath his windshield.  He walks over and grabs the sheet. He opens it up, seeing an article. It included a picture.

It showed a deer with a spiral on it.

* * *

 

He pulled up into the parking lot of the veterinarian’s office and parked. He locked the car and headed inside the building. He pushed open the door, seeing the closed sign as he walked in. The sounds of the door closing faintly fills his ears as he slowly approached the vet.

“Scott, you're late again,” he hears the doctor say. “I hope this isn't becoming a habit.”  Derek steps in as the doctor looks up. “Hello young man,” he says, setting the utensil he had been holding, down. “How may I help you?”

“Can you tell me about the deer with the spiral?” Derek sees the man narrow his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“The one you found a few months back,” he takes a few steps forward as he rose the paper to show him.

“I-I don't know what you mean,” Derek pursed his lip when his heart had skipped a beat.

“You spoke to the police about,” he took another step forward as the doctor took a step backward, feeling very nervous. “What did you tell them?”

“I didn't say anything.”

Derek stopped, getting frustrated. “Did you hear that?” He asks, knowing that he had to find a way to bring him to confess. The doctor was the alpha. And he _knows it_.

“Hear what?”

“Your beat, it skipped a beat.”

“What? I-”

“Tell me,” he said firmly.

“Tell you what,” the other asked as he backed up to the table, as if he could get away.

“I _know_ who you are,” Derek growled at him. He lunged toward him as he gripped his shirt, pulling him up to shove him onto the table behind him. “ _Tell me._ ”

He smelt fear come off from him.

Which in turn, made him a bit confused for a moment. ' _Is he that bent trying to convince me that he's innocent?_ '

“Listen! I have drugs in the back, if you would just-”

“I don't _want_ drugs,” he says, shifting into his beta form. “Tell me,” he says again, a growl ripping through his throat at the same time.

“Derek!” His head turns, seeing Scott stand at the door.

“Scott! Run, get out of here!” The doctor shouts at him.

“Let go of my boss,” he tackles Derek to the ground, effectively making him drop Deaton onto the ground, which knocks him out.

Derek is flabbergasted at him. He had not known that Scott was able to use his wolf strength on command. The last time he had seen him, he was barely able to control his anger. Scott gets up as he extends his claws.

“You wanna fight Derek?” He asks in a gruff tone. “Then fight _me._ ”

Derek glances at his boss. He was on the ground, knocked out. He looks back at Scott, his face tightening again. He brushes himself off. “I see that you're able to control yourself now.”

Scott still has his eyes narrowed as he brushes past him. He kneels next to his body and helps him stand up, despite being unconscious. “No thanks to you,” he mutters as he retracts his claws. He wraps an arm around his torso.

' _The only other person who knows is_ -' “Did Stiles help you?” He asks curiously.

Scott stood up while bringing Deaton up. He turned to him. “I don't see how that's any of _your_ business,” he says bitterly. “You said that you'd help me, but I'm getting along _just fine_ without you.”

Derek sighs. ' _He still doesn't get it_.' “There's only so much that he could do Scott,” he says in a firm tone. “There are things that _he_ can't teach you that I _can_.”

“Then teach me!” He shouts, as he sets Deaton down on a chair, shifting him into a comfortable position. “And do it without hurting the people I care about.”

“Fine,” he says without hesitance. He was already trying to do that because of Stiles, so it didn't really matter to him.

“You promise?” He asks in a calmer tone.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes _Scott_ , I promise.”

“Good,” he pauses. “I have a plan to attract the alpha, will you trust me on this?”

“What is it?”

“Just meet me at the school.”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

He had recently just been with Scott outside of the veterinarian’s office and he met up with Derek there apparently. And from what he heard, they didn't have a good encounter. But now, he had been driving the both of them to the school. Scott had told him that he had a plan.

He was currently pulling into a parking spot right next to the school's entrance. He put his jeep in park and turned it off. They both got out of the car and waited for Derek to arrive.

“This is a horrible idea,” Stiles mutters s he heads over to the back of his jeep.

“Well, do you have a better idea?”

“No, but frankly, I prefer to ignore the problem until it goes away,” he turned to face the trunk. And opened it up, when he hears a car approach. He turns away to face the opposite direction without taking anything from the trunk.

He sees Derek pull his car right in front of his and parked it. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked over to them.

“Where's my boss?” Scott asked him fiercely.

“In the car,” he said in an 'obviously' tone.

Both he and Scott walked over to his car to peak in. Stiles looked through his back window seeing Deaton in the back. Stiles sighed as he sees him tied up, but with duck tape instead. He even had tape around his mouth.

“He sure looks comfortable,” Stiles tells Derek in a sarcastic and disappointed tone as he glances at him, wearing a look of disappointment.

Derek glances to the side, biting his lip as he does it. The look in his eyes were as if he felt a bit guilty.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked back to his jeep, reaching inside his trunk.

“Stay here, I've got a plan,” Scott tells Derek before he turns around. Stiles on the other hand, grabs a pair of wire cutters and some other supplies.

* * *

 

Right after Scott had been able give out a terrifyingly loud roar, they had headed straight out of the school. They had put back everything the way that had seen it before entering, so no one would be suspicious.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Stiles praised\, wearing a big smile on his face. “Who knew you could have done that!” He exclaimed as they both stepped outside of the school. He shut his mouth when he sees Derek with a deep frown on his face. His smile fell.

Once they both stood in front of him, Derek took his hands out of his pockets still looking furious. “I'm going to _kill_ the both of you!” He shouts furiously at them.

“Dude, what's the-” Stiles trailed off as he sees Derek's face turn even  angrier.

“You're going to attract  _the whole state_ to the school ,”  he exclaimed in a firm tone. 

“ Sorry,” Scott said with a small and disbelieving smile. “I didn't know it would be that loud.”

“You have to admit it though,” Stiles said with a smirk. “It was  _awesome_ .”

“You're not  _helping_ , Stiles,” Derek sighs  calmly  at him. 

“Pshh, don't be such a sour wolf!”  His comment gets groans from the both of them. Though as Derek rolled his eyes, Scott slapped him on the shoulder while whispering hushed scoldings with narrowed eyes. 

Scott turn s back to face Derek as he glances into the car.

“ Seriously?” Derek says in a monotone voice as Scott does his own thing. 

“ _Totally_ works with the whole-”

“What did you do with my boss?” Scott cuts him off, gaining both of their attention. 

“What?” Derek frowns and turns around as he asks this in a confused tone. He looks into the car of his back seat, seeing no one there. He looks back at them. “I didn't do anything.”

“Really,” Stiles says in a disbelieving tone as he looks into the car too. “ Becasue p eople just don't  _vanish_ into thin air.  _Especially_ when they're _tied up!_ ”

Derek sighs as he rolls his eyes to look somewhere else. “I didn't do anyth-”

Derek cuts himself off. 

Stiles  is confused at  first  until he sees  Derek raise off the ground. His eyes widen in shock. “Derek?” He says, his voice wavering a little. His face falls when he sees Derek cough up blood. His face pale and eyes filled with shock and pain.  Stiles could see the full wolfed out alpha behind him, wearing a smirk while he dug his claws into Derek's torso. Every second as he watched, able to do anything, his eyes grew, not wanting to believe what was happening right in front of him. He sees blood  start to spill out of his mouth, soon forming a waterfall. “Derek,” he says louder, as if it could help. He could start to feel tears form in his eyes as realization hits him. “ Derek!” He screams as he takes a step toward him,  a hand reaching out. 

“Don't go towards him!” Stiles faintly hears Scott shout out loud. 

“Derek!” He shouts at the top of his lungs, barely being able to see through the waterfall that is his tears. He feels his arm being tugged back as he sees the life in Derek's eyes slowly fade away. “No, let go of me!” He  could hear the desperation in his voice as he tries to fight Scott's grip  while he's pulling Stiles toward and into the school. But Stiles tries all that he can to get away from him and toward Derek. “ Scott, no!”  He pauses while he watches the alpha kill Derek as he's being tugged into the school.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims in a fierce tone. 

“Derek, he's-”

“ _Gone_ ,” Scott shouts as he shoves Stiles into the school and  he trips onto his knees. He could feel the tears drip down his face,  the look of disbelief on his face as the scene still plays in his mind.  He couldn't stand up. He just didn't have the energy to. Not after what just happened.

His hands clench tightly as he cries out again. “DEREK!” His eyes squeeze close d as he faintly hears the tear drops falling onto the ground before him.  His head drops down as he opens his hands to bury his face into.

As he sobs, Scott is st ru ggling  to keep the door closed before he  completely lock ing it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-'Again' refers to the first chapter when he Stiles thinks it after Scott almost mauls him.


	11. 6.5 Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Scott** _

Scott had recently just exited the school right after letting out a loud roar into the school's public announcement device. Now, both he and Stiles were walking out to where Derek stood. And he wasn't looking too happy. 

“I'm going to _kill_ the both of you!” He shouts furiously at them.

“Dude, what's the-” Stiles  cuts himself off when Derek just turns angrier at his response. 

“You're going to attract  _the whole state_ to the school ,”  he exclaimed in a firm tone. 

“ Sorry,”  he said with a small and disbelieving smile.  It might have been a bit too loud, but he was proud of himself for being able to do that. Especially after that meow that he had called a roar that first time. “I didn't know it would be that loud.”

“You have to admit it though,” Stiles said with a smirk. “It was  _awesome_ .”

Scott glances at Stiles, seeing that he wore a playful smirk on his face. He narrowed his eyes. 

' _Why the hell is he being playful with_ Derek? '

“You're not  _helping_ , Stiles,” Derek sighs  calmly  at him,  this gains Scott's attention. He rose an eyebrow. 

Derek would have been snapping at Scott if  _he_ had said it, but he was calm with Stiles.

“Pshh, don't be such a sour wolf!”  Scott snaps out of his thoughts and groans at him .  Better safe than sorry. Scott slaps him on the shoulder, not really wanting to aggravate Derek. 

Scott turn s back to face Derek as he glances into the car.

First, he thinks nothing of it. But a few moments after he realizes something. ' _Where's Doctor Deaton?_ '

“ Seriously?”  Scott's barely paying attention to what Derek's saying when he's staring inside of the camaro. He glances around, seeing that it's empty.

“ _Totally_ works with the whole-”

“What did you do with my boss?” Scott cuts him off, gaining both of their attention.

“What?” Derek frowns and turns around as he asks this in a confused tone. He looks into the car of his back seat, seeing no one there. He looks back at them. “I didn't do anything.”

' _That's total bull!_ ' He thinks to himself as he purses his lips in irritation. He glances back at the camaro. ' _How could he just be_ gone _like that if he's been here te whole time? He_ must _have done something with him. Wouldn't be surprising after what he almost did to him earlier._ '

“Really,” Stiles says in a disbelieving tone as he looks into the car too. “ Because p eople just don't  _vanish_ into thin air.  _Especially_ when they're _tied up!_ ”

Derek sighs as he rolls his eyes to look somewhere else. “I didn't do anyth-”

Derek cuts himself off. 

Scott glances up at Derek from the camaro, when he stops in the middle of his sentence.  ' _Why'd he stop?_ '

Confused, Scott looks at Derek.

His eyes widen when he sees the scene in front of him. Horror flashes onto his face, Derek's coughing up blood right now. He was  _stabbed_ by the alpha with his claws, and they didn't even  _see_ the alpha there before. ' _Could the alpha have taken Deaton?_ '  Derek's face is pale. Paler than usual. His eyes are filled with pain, but mostly shock. And the alpha had the  _audacity_ to have that smirk  on his face. Scott cursed himself for not being able to do anything. He was in so much shock that his body couldn't move. 

“ Derek!”  Stiles' scream snaps him out of his trance. He glances toward Stiles. 

It was enough for him to move.  “Don't go towards him!” S cott yells at him as he moves to grab him.  “Derek!”  Sti le s shouts again,  as if it were from the top of his lungs. He breathing hard from yelling too loud. 

Scott could barely see his face. But it was enough to confuse him. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about this now but Stiles' reaction was a bit too odd. 

_Stiles was crying._

For  _Derek._

It was literally a  _waterfall_ that came down rushing down his face. He could see the obvious pain in his expression. And it  _shouldn't_ be there because they  _barely_ knew him! And from what they knew  about him, it wasn't good.

So  _why_ was he crying?

As Derek shifts, seeming as though the alpha dug his claws even deeper, Stiles becomes even more  persistent. “ No, let go of me!” Scott could hear the desperation in his voice as he tries to fight Scott's grip. All the while, he's trying all that he can to pull Stiles to the school and away from the alpha. IT was difficult, but he was able to do it.

“Scott, no!” He begs desperately.  He sees Stiles thrusting and waving and clawing into the direction of wehre Derek was. It really seemed like Stiles was insisting on getting to him. 

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims in a fierce tone. 

“ Derek, he's-” He's still crying when he says this but Stiles momentarily turns to him when he says this.

“ _Gone_ ,” Scott shouts as he shoves Stiles into the school  which makes him  trip onto his knees.  Scott could hear and  _smell_ the salty tears coming from Stiles as he tries to keep the door closed. ' _It won't hold him back_ ,' Scott thinks to himself. 

“DEREK!” His piercing shout tears the halls and sends shivers up his spin. His shout was so full of  _pain_ that it made even  _Scott_ want to cry for Derek. 

He attempts to shut out the pain coming from Stiles, but. _He. Just. Can't._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know.


	12. Night School Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stiles** _

Right after his whole scene that happened, Stiles had calmed down a tad bit. He was still deeply upset about it, but right now, he had to worry about other things. He could cry later.

Meaning, that both he and Scott needed to get away from the alpha. And moping around for Derek wasn't going to help him.

Especially when they now had to watch over Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. Because apparently, Scott had sent her a text, saying that they had to go to the school immediately. But the thing was, is that Scott didn't send her a text at all.

Currently, they were all trapped inside of a chemistry room, excluding Scott. He had went off to go find the key to the roof, which was on the janitor. So, he was stuck in the room with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. And as much as he didn't like him, he didn't really care that much right now. Because right now, Scott had just trapped them inside of the room and Allison was panicking as she kept trying the door. “Scott!” She kept shouting as she pounded the door and tried to open it up. She kept yelling out his name as if that would help.

“Stop,” Lydia tells her as she takes a few steps toward her. “Stop!” She raises her voice, gaining Allison's attention. “Don't you hear that?”

The room goes silent.

Police sirens.

They all rush over to the window, trying to confirm if they actually heard it or not. When Stiles sees patrol cars arrive at the school, relief washes over him. He's finally able to not be so worried. A small smile full of relief hits his face. His dad was here.

Though, his eyes water.

Stiles might have been safe from the alpha, but Derek sure wasn't. Hit bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine. Now that he didn't have to worry about the alpha, he could let his feelings be free. Both positive and negative.

Stiles turned away and took a few steps toward the door. He could feel a tear sliding down his cheek. He dropped his head and brought his hands to his face, covering it. He starts to sniff back the tears, as if it would help. Eventually, the dam breaks. He's crying.

“Stiles?”

He doesn't look up, but he knows it's his dad. He could hear heavy steps approaching him and he knows it's him. He had also heard several other pairs of footsteps and assumes it's the other officers. “Come 'ere son,” he feels arms wrap around him and be brought closer to his warm chest. “You're safe now,” he rubs his hand up and down his back, as he rested his chin on top of his head.

And that's what really bothered him.

* * *

 

When they were walking out of the school, John still had his arm around his arm in attempt at comfort. He kind of had his arm resting against his shoulder. All the while, Scott was still chatting his ear off at who the 'killer' was.

“You sure it was Derek Hale?” His father had asked.

That just made him cringe. Despite it not actually being Derek, Scott was still telling him that it was him.

It was cruel.

Stiles knew that Scott didn't know, but still. He shouldn't be blaming an innocent, even if he _is_ dead. Derek had nothing to do with the alpha, in fact, it was both he and Scott that attracted him. Derek said it was stupid. It was effective, but stupid. But yet, Derek suffered the consequences.

Earlier, he had calmed down, but now, he just felt his tears coming back. His heart ached for Derek. He was yearning for something that would not come back, ever. He just wanted Derek back, safe and alive.

He just couldn't _believe_ that he was gone.

“Hey, Stiles?” John asked cautiously.

“Y-yeah?” He spoke in a quiet and broken voice.

He paused, saying nothing, just watching Stiles' face for a reaction. He opened his mouth but hesitated. “I'll bring you home, okay?” He said in a gentle tone.

Stiles knew that he was going to ask him something. But obviously, he couldn't bring himself to ask, not when Stiles is like this.

“I'll get a tow truck to get your jeep later,” he brought his hand to his upper shoulders and guided him to the cruiser.

“Hope you feel better Stiles,” Scott calls after them.

* * *

 

It had been the next day and Stiles was still moping. It was lucky that school at Beacon Hills High was canceled in 'search' of Derek Hale. Because if there was school, he doesn't think that he would be able to last. Not after what happened last night.

He turned and buried his head into his pillow, tightly gripping his sheets. He let a long and loud whine, feeling his damp pillow get wetter. “Derek!” He cried out, though no one could see, he wore a bitter expression.

Stiles didn't think he could get over him soon.

“Hey buddy?” The soft creak of a door could be heard in his room.

Stiles didn't move, instead, he gave out a small grunt.

“I've got to get to work now, alright? Just call if you need something,” he heard silence before the sound of a door closing a few seconds later.

Stiles laid there, not doing anything for what felt like hours. He didn't know though. Could have only been a few minutes.

He shifted in his bed and had his head so that his cheek was against his pillow. He sighed.

Stiles needed something to remind himself of him. He didn't have much though. Only pictures and texts. He pulled his phone out. It was better than nothing.

He wiped tears away from his eyes as he scrolled through his messages.

* * *

 

Eventually, Stiles managed to drag himself out of bed. And that was only to freshen himself up and go get himself lunch.

So there he stood. In the kitchen, in scour for something to eat. He really didn't want to try too hard today. He just wanted to go himself food and eat, so he can just go straight back to bed. He knew that wasn't healthy, but it's what every person in mourning does. So why could he?

He got a bowl and served himself leftovers. He heated it up in the microwave and got himself a fork. He set it on the table and sat down to eat. He slumped in his chair, not in the mood to keep himself in check. He grabbed a fork then dropped his arms to the side of the bowl and started down at his food.

He heard his stomach growl at the side.

But despite being hungry, he couldn't bring himself to eat. His stomach begged for food but his mind and heart wasn't in the mood to respond. He stabbed his food with his fork and tossed it around, playing around a bit. The thought of swallowing down food made him relieved but it also made him want to throw up.

He pushed the bowl to the side and dropped his head into his arms.

It just wasn't his day. He just didn't feel like doing anything. Not even to drown his sorrows in unhealthy foods. Which he doubt there was any.

He didn't think he could smile anytime soon.

He closed his eyes, deciding to just rest for a bit.

He let out a long breath.

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

He flashed his eyes open. He sighed and stood up. It would be rude.  He gripped the door knob and unlocked the door. He pulled it open, revealing Scott at the door. “Scott?” He could hear his weak tone. “ What are you doing here?”

“I came to check in on you,” Stiles stepped aside, letting Scott in through the door. He  locked it after he entered.  Scott  stopped in place. 

Scott turned around  to face Stiles. He wore a very serious expression. “We also need to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short again, sorry.


	13. Night School Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stiles** _

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

He flashed his eyes open. He sighed and stood up. It would be rude. He gripped the door knob and unlocked the door. He pulled it open, revealing Scott at the door. “Scott?” He could hear his weak tone. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check in on you,” Stiles stepped aside, letting Scott in through the door. He locked it after he entered. Scott stopped in place.

Scott turned around to face Stiles. He wore a very serious expression. “We also need to talk.”

Stiles winced at his serious tone. “What, what about?” Stiles hesitated in his question, knowing what Scott was going to say. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. “Go take a seat Scott, you want something to drink?” He started towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass. He attempted to hold back the inevitable. He knew what Scott wanted to talk about and he wasn't ready to discuss it just yet. Not after Derek's very recent death.

“Stiles, I know what you're trying to do,” he told him in a monotone voice. Stiles had just poured a cup of juice. He would given him soda but there was none, just in case his dad had found it and drank some.

“No, dude,” his heart beated a bit faster, his palms getting a bit clammy from being nervous. “I have no idea.” He extended his hand as he offered the glass to Scott, who had just sat down on the couch.

“Thanks,” Scott muttered as he grabbed the glass and lowered his hand to stare into it. He looked back at Stiles and then leaned forward to place the glass on the table. He leaned back into the couch.

“Is this about the alpha,” Stiles asked, trying to act oblivious. “Or your boss?”

“Kind of but no,” Scott stared hard at Stiles, carefully observing his every move. He wasn't very good at listening to his heart so he needed to find other signs if Stiles was lying or not. Or any other emotion coming from him. “It _is_ about last night though.”

Stiles felt his sweat bead off as he licked his lips. Seeing Scott squint his eyes at him made him realize that Scott knew that he was nervous. “Y-yeah?” He cursed himself for his voice breaking.

Scott looks as if he was hesitating. “Stiles, last night, you,” he cut himself off, as if to think. He looked away and clenched his hand tightly. He took a deep breath and licked his lips, looking back at Stiles. “Stiles, I felt, _so_ much pain from you last night. Stiles, I'm worried. But I'm scared to ask _why_ you felt that pain.”

Stiles stared at his friend, mouth agape in shock. He thought that Scott would just go straight into it and judge him from dating Derek, considering that Scott hates his guts.

“Because I fear that I already _know_ why you felt that pain,” Scott paused. “Why you cried.”

“Scott-” Stiles replied slowly, not knowing what to say. He knew that Scott wasn't going to like his answer from just the expression on his face. But he also knew that Scott was worried for him.

“Tell me the truth Stiles,” Scott cut him off, using a more pressing tone. “Were you, or were you not crying for Derek last night?”

Stiles closed his mouth and formed a tight line.

“ _Were you_ , or were you _not_ crying for him, Stiles?” He asked in a more fierce voice.

Stiles winced. He knew that he would eventually have to tell him the truth sooner or later. And it was better if it was sooner. “Yeah, I was,” he replied in what was barely a whisper. He bit his lip, remembering every detail of Derek's death.

“Why were you crying for _him_ Stiles?” He rose his voice a little, tone not so much as fierce but confusion. “For, for someone who-” Scott stopped rubbed his head frustratedly, taking in a deep breath.

As Scott calmed himself, Stiles felt himself getting angry himself.

“For someone completely untrustworthy? Someone who roped me into all of this! And _you_ too?”

Stiles wasn't going to deny it. He hadn't known Derek was a werewolf before all this, but he was glad that he had found out. It would've been better of Derek had told him but that was too late now. Right now, he had to worry about Scott. The guy that was currently badmouthing his deceased boyfriend.

“He doesn't _deserve_ our sympathy, if you could even call it that! _Pity_ is more like it! And Stiles, don't you remember when he practically _beat me up_? That hurt! _Badly_ ,” Scott wore a distressed expression on his face as he continued. But as he did, Stiles felt more and more agitated at how Scott knew nothing of what Derek really was. “He's preventing me from living my life, _our_ life! And he's cruel, he's broody, he's-” Scott held up a finger for each word he listed as he slapped his hand into his other. While Stiles bit his lip, trying to hold back his words. He lowered his head and clenched his fists, feeling tears start to come out. “A jerk for one thing! And don't get me _started_ when he-”

“It's because I _love_ him Scott!” He screamed at him, feeling his tears sliding down his cheeks. He was furious at him, overwhelmed with the emotions he was currently feeling. Scott looked shocked at his reaction. He felt his hands turn red from how tightly he clenched his hands. “It's because I love him,” he said in a more quiet and hurt tone. “And now. Now I-” Stiles could barely speak through his wavering voice. He shut his eyes closed, because of how blurry his eyes were from the tears, it was useless to keep his eyes open. “And now's he gone forever. And I couldn't even-” he choked on his tears, unable to continue. He buried his face into his hands, letting out a cry of pain.

Stiles didn't care how he looked to Scott right now. Heck, he didn't even care at the words Scott had just been saying about Derek just earlier. He just missed him _so much._

“Stiles,” he said in a gentler tone as he sees his best friend break into tears in a way he hasn't seen him before.

“I just miss him so much Scott!” He said aloud.

After a few minutes, Stiles had managed to calm himself down enough so he could speak clearly. “I loved him,” he stopped, remembering him fondly. “And I still do. And he loved me.”

Scott scrunched his nose up in confusion.

“We didn't want anyone to know because I'm underage, but now that he's,” Stiles stopped. “I guess doesn't even matter anymore, does it?”

“Does that mean you two were-” Scott asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, still sniffling. “Yeah, we were.”

It was silent for a few moments. Neither knew what to say.

Scott looked as if he were having an internal battle with himself. He seemed as if he was conflicted on whether or not he should go comfort Stiles on the matter, considering that he _really_ didn't like Derek but he is his best friend.

“I'm sorry,” Scott said after a few minutes, and he sounded sincere. “I didn't-I feel like such a horrible friend,” he took a short pause, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “But the fact that you dated Derek it's just-” He puffed put breath as he looked to the side with an unbelieving look on his face.

“Like _you_ could say anything!” Stiles says with a hurt voice. “You're _always_ with Allison now and _completely_ ignoring me now for-”

“Allison broke up with me,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Her as if, wait,” realization hits him when he finally processes what he had just said. “She what?”

“She broke up with me last night,” Scott said raising his head to meet Stiles. “Right after you left with your dad.”

“Dude, I didn't know.”

“Save it Stiles, your situation is much worse than mine,” Despite saying this, Scott still looked a bit hurt. “Even if it _is_ Derek.”

Stiles sent a glare Scott's way. “Stop doing that Scott,” he says seriously.

“What?” He asks, actually confused.

“Stop badmouthing Derek like that,” he says again, still glaring at him. Even if Scott just got dumped and that he didn't like Derek, it wasn't right for him to do that. Stiles had _just_ confessed to him that they had been going out, and he's _still_ saying bad things about him. “It's not right, he _died_ yesterday, Scott. So just _stop_ insultinghim like that.”

Scott formed a tight line with his lips. “I still don't see what's so good about him,” he muttered to himself. Scott knew that he shouldn't be saying anything but he just couldn't help himself.

“ _Why_ are you always like this when he's brought up?!” He stood up immediately, marching over to loom over Scott.

Scott rose his eyebrow. He didn't expect Stiles to react like this. He was regretting hurting his feelings like that. “Why are you so defensive.”

“Because everyone, _everyone_ thinks he's a bad guy,” he took a short pause after the first 'everyone' to give emphasis. “ _Especially_ the whole darn police force.”

“I said I was _sorry_ Stiles,” he says fiercely.

“Sorry doesn't cut it,” this infuriated Scott. Said teen stood up to meet Stiles in the eyes, making him take a step back.

“Dude! Stop being so snappy,” he shouted at him. “How many times have I already said it?”

“Clearly not enough!”

Scott hit his hand on Stiles' upper shoulder, making him take a few steps. “When the hell are you going to let it go? I've said it enough, haven't I?”

“No, and do _not_ push me!” He exclaims, attempting to push him back, but considering he had werewolf strength, he couldn't. “You're _selfish_ Scott! You haven't even bothered to consider how I fell this _whole_ time, too busy drooling over Allison!”

As their fight went on, the angrier they got. And thus, wasn't able to think straight.

“Like you're any better! Skipping out on our gaming Saturdays to go with your 'other friends' which I _now_ know is Derek!” He pushed Stiles back in retaliation of what he had attempted to do.

“It's because I hadn't seen him in _months_. It's not like I could've told you about him!”

“He's _nothing_ special, he doesn't _deserve_ you!”

“Don't talk down on him like that!” Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs, using all his strength that he had in order to push him back, making him stumble back.

Scott frowned a bit surprised. He got up to his feet. “Not like it even matters _,_ he's _dead_ anyways!”

Stiles froze in place, taking a short breath in. His mouth his agape, eyes widened in shock and horror. From their fight, Stiles had completely forgot that he died. He was still very sensitive about it before they started to fight.

Scott's eyes widen when he realizes what he just said, anger slipping away to be replaced with regret. “Oh dude, I didn't mean to, I'm sor-”

“Get out Scott,” he says quietly, no malice in his voice. Stiles was more hurt now then angry. “Just get out.”

“I'm sorry Stiles,” he takes a few steps toward him.

“Get _out_ Scott, I don't want to see you right now.”

 

Scott stays in the spot where he is but he doesn't make any moves. He just stares at his friend who had his head down. It was a few minutes after when he was able to leave.  


	14. Lunatic Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Scott** _

It had been the Monday following the night where he had been stuck in the school with Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. A lot had happened that night, even the following day. First, he attracted the alpha, Derek had died, he almost killed his friends, Allison had dumped him, but worst of all, Stiles wasn't speaking to him.

He had just found out a major secret that Stiles was keeping from him and apparently, it's been going even before he met the guy. And it was that Stiles and _Derek friggin' Hale_ , were _dating_. Or at least, used to be when he was alive. He didn't know much except for the fact that Stiles seemed hell bent on thinking that Derek was a good person.

Scott didn't think he was. Which was why they had fought. He regretted everything that he had said to Stiles and he wanted to take it all back. He still felt that Derek wasn't a good person, but it was cruel of him to say that in front of Stiles.

Scott tried to call him and text him, but he was ignoring him. Even at school earlier that day, he didn't bother to even acknowledge his existence and went to hang out with Harley again. It was lonely now. He didn't want to sit with the 'popular' kids because Allison was there, and then Stiles wouldn't sit with him. He was reduced to sitting alone.

What was worse was that the full moon was that day, and he was _pretty_ sure that Stiles wouldn't help him out. Meaning, that he was going to go all crazy and wolf out with no one to help him. He was going to potentially, and most likely, maul someone.

So here he was in his room. He had attempted to tie himself to this chunk of metal in his room that he didn't know the name of(1). He had searched for some rope and tied his hands to it. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do. After all, he had no help.

So he sat there, waiting for the moon to come out and see if the rope was able to hold him back.

It felt like forever until the moon came out. He looked up at the sky, feeling the moonlight hit his skin. And so, his urges started to come out and he starts to feel agitated.

Scott starts to tightly grip the metal before he starts to feel himself shift.

He saw red.

He felt his teeth grow and sprout hair and claws. He rips out of the rope and jumps out of the window. He couldn't control himself. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was charging toward an area, he was looking for someone.

It was a blur to him. He barely remembered how he had arrived at the parking lot, which was near a wooded area. He's wolfed, crouching down on a car as he glared over at a silver car with the head lights on. He growled, seeing inside the car. He hated what he was seeing.

 _Jackson._ That _douche_ was making out with Allison.

He charged toward it and pounced onto the car.

But before he could land, he was tackled by some other creature. He couldn't focus on who it was. All he knew was that they had landed in the woods behind them. The other tried to hold him back, but he was still fighting back.

“Scott!” He heard the other growl. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't tell who it was through his anger.

He shoved the other off and turned to growl at him. The other man took a few steps back. Scott tackled him, though was kicked and flew back. This was where he was able change back into human. He squeezed his eyes, and rubbed them to attempt to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes.

He blinked his eyes open and looked up to see who was standing front of him. He sees a silhouette stepping forward toward him. His eyes widen when he sees who it is.

“You're alive,” he says in disbelief. He couldn't believe who it was. Just four days ago, he had been _dead_.

* * *

 

Scott was speechless. Here was, being helped by Derek back to his room. Being helped by a guy who was just thought to be _dead_ really freaks someone out, especially when someone close to him was really affected by it.

Derek lets go of him and he bends down to sit down in his bean bag. He's panting heavily as Derek just stands there awkwardly. He turns around to walk out.

“Derek wait,” he says, halting the others actions. He turns around to face Scott. “I can't-I can't do this, I need help, Derek says nothing as he just observes him. “Tell me the truth,” Scott says hesitantly. He still didn't trust him much, but if Stiles did, he guess that he could too. “Is there a cure?”

Derek hesitated. Scot took this as if he was going to lie. “I've heard of something but I'm not sure if it's true,” Scott leaned in closer to signal that he was listening. “You have to kill the one that but you.

Scott gaped his mouth. “I have to _kill_ the alpha?” He leaned back, in disbelief. He was speechless.

They were both in silence before Derek spoke up. “Look Scott, you help me, I'll help you kill him,” he said seriously.

Scott stared up at Derek, eyes slightly narrowed.

Derek still stared at him with a hard expression even after a few moments. He turned around to exit out the door.

“Derek!” He raised his voice, stopping him. He heard him sigh, but he stopped.

Scott needed to talk to him. Right after his and Stiles' discussion last week, he needed to do something very important. Not important to him, but important Stiles.

“What?” He said in a frustrated tone as he turned around.

“Just one more thing,” he says calmly.

Derek raises his eyebrows when he says nothing.

“You should probably go see Stiles,” he says with a very small smile. “He still thinks you're dead.”

Scott might not like Derek too much, or at all, but Stiles sure did. And if Derek made Stiles happy, then fine. Especially after what he said to him, he needed to say something to bring Derek back to him.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

The moment Scott had mentioned Stiles' name to him, it shocked him. His eyes widened. ' _How does he_ -?' His mouth was still slightly agape from shock.

He closed it when he finally processed what was said. He sprinted out of the room to get to Stiles. He got ran with his werewolf speed to find his car. He was able to use it under the blanket of darkness since no one would be able to see him. He got into his car and drove it closer to the Stilinski household. He couldn't keep his car directly next his house but he could at least bring it closer and still keep it in the woods.

He parked it and locked his door. He went to the back and opened up his trunk. He stared at the contents inside. A duffel bag and a small stuffed animal. It was a wolf with blue eyes like himself and also had been wearing a red jacket. It was an odd looking wolf but he had a feeling that Stiles would like it.

He took the wolf out of the trunk and closed it. The stuffed toy had smelt of himself, and knowing that Stiles will have something that smelled like him nearby, made him preen a bit. He tucked the wolf into his jacket and sprinted off to go find stiles.

Once his house was in view, he picked up his pace, eager to get to him. He arrived at the side of the house and jumped to latch onto the side roof. Inside the house, he could hear only one heart beat, meaning that Stiles was alone in the house. He crouched onto the little roof beside the window and got a grip on the window. He pulled the window open, having the smell of salty tears rush out. He winced knowing that Stiles had been crying because of him.

He quietly climbed inside the room and closed the window behind him. He glanced around. Stiles wasn't at his computer, nor was he standing around. He glanced at toward his bed. He was buried under his blanket as he faced his wall. He heard himself suck in breath as his heart pang.

He turned around and took out the wolf in his jacket. He placed it onto his desk, making sure it was obvious and was facing out toward him. Derek turned again to look at Stiles and started to approach him. He stared down at him. It didn't seem like the teen had noticed him yet.

Stiles had been laying on his side, staring directly at the wall. He licked his lips and loomed over the bed. He started to gently sit down beside him, not bothering to take his shoes off. Stiles shifted around a bit. Derek turned and brought up a leg onto his bed, pulling out the blanket from underneath himself.

When he heard Stiles whine, his face scrunched up worry. He brought up his hand and ran it through his Stiles' soft dark brown hair, it seemed a bit oily. He knew that Stiles hadn't been taking care of his hygiene much. He bit his lip, expression still filled with worry.

“Stiles?” He asked in a soft and gentle tone.

The teen turned his head around. Derek's eyes widened when he sees that his eyes are red and puffy, still damp with tears. He sees pain fill his expression and tears start to run again. He turns back to face the wall as he groans loudly. “Great!” His voice his so weak that Derek just wants to hold him close and just whisper reassurance to him. But it seems like that would just shock Stiles to the point where it would make it worse. “Now I'm just imagining things!” He turned around, belly on the mattress. He buried his head into his pillow and let out a long sob.

Derek sighed and brought his hand back and set it on his shoulder. “Stiles,” he says, bringing his other leg onto the bed and turning on his side. “Stiles,” he repeats in the same gentle. “Look at me, I'm really here.”

“He's not there,” Stiles muttered, sounding a bit panicked. “He's not there, he's not real.” His voice sounded very broken. He was hiccuping, tears running down his face. “He _can't_ be there. Get it together, Stilinski!”

“Stiles!” He rose his voice, cursing himself for having to force Stiles to look at him. He grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn. He sees Stiles' teary face and his heart just drops.

Stiles' expression looked very pained. Soon, a disbelieving look overcame his face and the tears stop. He's silent for a few minutes, before he was able to speak. Stiles' eyes darted to observe Derek, taking in everything. “Derek?” He said softly, voice cracking. He sees tears start to fall again. “Yo-You can't be, but you're-”

Stiles bites his lips. “Is it, is it really you?” His voice going high-pitched, not wanting to believe what was right in front of him. Though this time, his tone was a bit more hopeful than dejected. He hesitantly brings up his right hand to reach out toward him. Stiles' hand stops before he could touch Derek's stubble-cheek.

Derek looks into Stiles watery eyes, as he brings up his own left hand. He gently grabs Stiles as brings it toward himself toward his cheek. Derek's warm hand envelopes Stiles' slightly cold hand as he gives it a comforting squeeze.

He sees a tight smile form on Stiles' face, s tears start to rush down. But this time, they are tears of joy instead of sorrow. “Derek!” He yells out, closing is eyes shut as he quickly gets up and throws himself into his arms, burying his head into his neck. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, tightly clutching the back of Derek's shirt.

 

Derek himself places his arms around Stiles, letting the warmth of his body comfort Stiles as he rubs his back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-Anyone know the name? I don't know what it's called.


	15. Lunatic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stiles** _

Stiles feels the light shine down upon him. It had gone from darkness to light. Stiles shifted in his bed, a bit surprised that he wasn't confined in Derek's arms.

He lays there for a few more moments, just relishing in the peaceful and refreshing night he had. Because he knew Derek was back, he was finally able to sleep. Prior to this, he had trouble going through the night. But Derek had stayed with him through the night, and surprisingly, they had spooned. Stiles was the small spoon, obviously.

Stiles frowned when he felt the lack of warmth around him.

He opened his eyes. He didn't feel Derek's arms around him nor did he feel his chest against his back.

' _Was that just a dream?_ ' A frown showed up on his face. He had been pretty tired last night, it could have been possible. 

Stiles shifts again. He then realizes why  it had take him awhile to realize that his bed felt empty. He shifted again and sat up, feeling  something fall onto his lap. He lets a small smile form. He grabs the fabric in his lap.

It was Derek's leather jacket. 

He buried his face in  Derek's jacket and inhaled deeply. He may not be a werewolf, but Stiles could  still  smell  the faint scent of pine wood  and his natural scent .  It may have been weird of him to sm e ll  Derek's jacket like this to other people, but Stiles really missed  him . 

He smiled, remembering the night before.

* * *

 

_“I thought you were dead,” Stiles muttered into Derek's shoulder with a shaky voice. Stiles tightened his grip onto Derek's shirt, refusing to let go of him. He didn't want to, in fear that it was just all a dream. Stiles buried his head into Derek's shoulder, taking in Derek's comforting scent._

_“I'm sorry,” Derek mutters against his head._

_“What took you so long?” Stiles brought his head out from his shoulder looked up into Derek's eyes. There were still a little water from the tears, but they have longed since stopped. Derek opened his eyes and stared back down at Stiles._

_“I was healing,” he stated simply. “It took longer because the alpha stabbed me near the heart.”_

_Stiles winced at the thought of the alpha hitting him just a few inches away. If he had, the situation would have been a lot worse than it originally was._

_“If he had hit me one or two inches off, there's a possibility that he could've killed me,” Stiles' grip tightened. “But I'm_ fine _now Stiles.”_

_“I know but it's just,” Stiles paused and sucked in a breath of air, glancing to the side.. “I don't want to think about losing you again, especially after I actually_ did _think you were gone.”_

_“I'll come back to you sooner next time.”_

_“Hopefully there_ is _no next time,” Stiles mutters under his breath. They both sat in silence, Derek allowing Stiles to just sit extremely close to him, closer than what he was used to. Stiles looks back up at him. “Just_ don't _do that again.”_

_“I can't promise anything Stiles,” he says sternly. “Not with what I am.”_

_Stiles sits there, taking in what Derek said. He knows that Derek is a werewolf and that could be dangerous, like other were's, but, he was able to heal back, right? Just like what he just did._

_“Just please be careful,” he begs Derek._

_Derek gently pushed Stiles away so he could let go, but he still sat in his lap. Stiles looks up at Derek as he just stares right back down at him, his eyes moving only slightly. “Your eyes look very dark,” he brings a hand sets it on his cheek, and brushes his thumb just under his eyes._

_Stiles felt himself panic, realizing what Derek is implying. “No!” He exclaimed, causing Derek to jump. “No,” he says more softly. “I'm not-I don't want you to go.”_

_“You need sleep.”_

_“Stay with me,” Stiles begs him. “Please.”_

_Derek raises his eyebrows, shocked at how straight forward he is. “I-I know it's moving a bit too fast but,” Stiles breathed in deeply, his breath shaking. “But I need to-” Stiles bit his bottom, feeling tears brim his eyes as he looked down. He shifted away from Derek and off his lap._

_Derek was silent as he observed him. It was only until a minute later when Derek replied. “Okay.”_

_Stiles glanced up at Derek, eyes wide. “What?” He asked softly._

_“I will, just-” Derek breath out heavily through his nose. He felt Derek shift in his bed and he felt a slightly calloused finger wipe away a tear. “Just don't cry.”_

_Derek shifted his position so he would be sitting next to Stiles. Derek brought his hands to his shoulders and gently pushed Stiles down onto his back. He watched as Derek sat up and took his shoes off. He placed them next to the bed and stood up._

_“Where are you going?” Stiles asked softly._

_Stiles sees Derek turn his head to look at him, back still facing him. “It's too uncomfortable to wear these in bed, hope you don't mind,” Stiles felt himself blush as Derek looked away, as he shoves his jacket off his shoulders._

_“Where is your dad?” Derek asks as he sets his leather jacket onto his rolling chair._

_“He has the night shift,” he says softly, knowing that Derek would still be able to hear him. As Derek walks toward his door, he grabs the hem of his shirt and swiftly takes his shirt off._

_Stiles' eyes dilate as he licks his lips. He watches as Derek pulls the shirt over his head and fixes it with one hand, the other reaching for the door knob. Stiles sees him turn the lock into the 'locked' position and turns around. He's walking back to the chair as he starts to unbuckle his belt. He slips it through the loops and sets it and the shirt on top of his jacket._

_Derek turns again, facing Stiles. Stiles can feel his cheeks heat up and flush a darker red. Derek's eyes drop to his face and he can see the end of his mouth twitch slightly. He stalks toward the bed and Stiles scoots over, making room for him._

_Stiles notices that Derek didn't bother to remove his socks as he climbs into the bed. He brings his legs up and grabs the blanket that Stiles had been under. He covers their bottom half with it and gets comfortable in the bed. “Are you good?” Derek asks Stiles._

_“No, not yet,” Stiles mutters as he flips onto his side. He moves toward Derek's side, cuddling up to him. He tucks his left arm underneath himself and brings his right arm around Derek. A smile tugs his lips as he rests his head on Derek's chest. “Now I am.”_

_Stiles closes his eyes._

_Derek sighs, worrying him. He panics slightly as he wonders if he pushed his boundaries too much, but his relieved when he feels Derek wrap his arm around him. He feels the warmth of the man under his hand and cheek. The gentle rise and fall of Derek's chest as he breathes, calms him and makes him drowsy._

_“Stiles?” Derek mutters against his head._

_“Hmm?” He feels content at the moment. He does not believe that anything could make him feel any better right now._

_“Stiles, I want to make it up to you,” he says softly, still sounding a bit worried._

_“I'm good with you being here,” Stiles mutters against his chest._

_“Still,” he stays silent for a few seconds before continuing. “I'll take you out tomorrow.”_

_Stiles' eyes flashes open in shock as he glances up at him. “What?”_

_“After your school ends, I'll pick you up ad take you somewhere, anywhere.”_

_“But, but what about the police?” Stiles stutters in shock. “You didn't forget what Scott did, right? He made you wanted in Beacon Hills.”_

_Stiles watches for Derek's reactions, but he could hardly see anything in the darkness from when Derek had turned the light off just moments ago._

_“A town over then,” Derek insists._

_“Aren't you worried that they'll catch you?”_

_“Is it a yes or no?” Derek asks, completely ignoring his question._

_Stiles lays his head back down and closes his eyes. “It's a yes.”_

* * *

 

“ Stiles?” Several knocks snaps him out of his thoughts. “Stiles?”

It's his dad. 

“Yeah?”  He clutches onto the leather jacket, throwing his blanket over  it.  He pulls the jacket into his lap, hugging it into his lap.  Soon after, the door starts to slowly open revealing his dad in his sheriff's uniform.  His head was turned away and eyes closed. 

Stiles  s quinted his eyes, glaring a little. “I'm decent dad,” he said in a monotone voice. 

He sighed. “Oh thank god,” he hesitantly glanced  at him.  John stared at his son who was still in his bed, being covered by his blanket. “ Get up, you've got school.”  He turned around and started to walk out the door.

“Wait!” Stiles rose his voice.

He remembered Derek telling him about  him being able to pick him up after school.  And if he was going to pick him up, he couldn't bring  his jeep because he did not want to leave his baby there.  So, he needed a way to get to school without his jeep. 

“ Can you, uh-” he hesitated  to ask. “Can you drop me off at school today?” He asked nervously, playing  with the blanket. 

He stopped and turned to look at him.  He rose an eyebrow. “What?” He asked in a confused tone. 

“Can you drop me off at school today?” He says more firmly.

“ Sure, why not,” he takes a step out of the door. “Just hurry, I have to get to work soon.” 

 


	16. Lunatic Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stile** **s** _

His dad is using his patrol car to drop him off at school.

Stiles was used to riding the patrols car, but it felt a bit weird to use to be dropped off at school.

He sat silently in the car, noticing that his dad kept glancing over at him as he kept driving. He kept tapping his knee, excited for after school. He may have been silent, but he was practically bouncing in his seat as he wore the biggest smile on his face.

“What's got you so excited?” John asks his son, not taking his eyes off road.

“Huh?” Stiles looks at his dad, not really paying attention to what he had just said.

“And what the hell is with that leather jacket.” Stiles looks down at himself, looking at Derek's jacket that he had been wearing. “I don't remember getting you that _at all._ ”

“I bought it myself,” Stiles lies through his teeth, hoping that his dad would buy it.

They pull up to a red light and John stops a car behind it. He turns to face his son, arm on the wheel. “That,” he pauses to give emphasis. “Is too big on you?”

“It looked nice on me at the store?” He bit his lip, turning his head back to the stoplight.

He still stared at him, giving him an odd look.

The stoplight turns green. Stiles turns his head to see his dad still staring at him. “Dad, light's green,” he says, wanting to end the conversation.

His gaze lingers for a few seconds before turning back to look at the road. He sets his hand back on the wheel before driving off again.

* * *

 

“Thanks dad,” he shouts as he gets out of the patrol car.

Before he could close the passenger door, his dad shouts, “How are you going to get home?”

He holds the door and bends down to look at him in the eyes. “I'm going to hang out with a friend today.” Technically, he was right. He _is_ going to hang out with someone, just not a friend. Someone more than that.

“But Scott has a bike,” Stiles sighs at his implication.

“I've told you before,” he says in an annoyed tone. “Just like I've told Scott. I have _other_ friends beside him.”

“Just make sure you're home by curfew.”

“I will,” ' _Probably not,_ ' he continued mentally.

“Love you son,” he says genuinely.

“Love you too dad,” he closes the door, and turned around to walk into the school, hearing his dad drive away.

As Stiles strode down the sidewalk, he barely noticed the gazes from other people in his peripheral vision. They all seemed like they were giving him confused looks. They all didn't seem approve that he was wearing that.

But in all honesty, he didn't care one bit, nothing could ruin this for him.

“Hey Stilinski!”

Or not.

He sighed, his smile fading away. He turned around, facing the teen who had jut called out his name. “What Jackson,” he asked in a frustrated tone.

Jackson glared at him. He eyed Stiles' leather jacket before glancing back up at his face again.

Stiles glared at him, seeing Jackson's cocky expression on his face. ' _Oh how I hate that face,_ ' he thinks to himself. He then sees him cross his arms.

“What,” Jackson replies in a monotone voice. “So you think just wearing a _leather jacket_ would make you cool?” He rose his eyebrows helping to show his expressions. “ Come on,” he smirks, glancing to the side whilst rolling his eyes. He clicked his tongue before glancing back at him and uncrossing his arms . “You'll _always_ be lame.”

“Don't _care_ Jackson,” he crossed his arms and groaned. He _seriously_ didn't want to do this right now. He didn't want to get grumpy the morning of the date he was going on with Derek. “ Listen,” he continued in a firm tone. “ Can you _not_ do it now?”

“Think you're too _good_ to talk to me now?” He persists.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns away. He decides that he has had enough. He starts to take a few steps away from him.

“Come on Stilinski!” He shouts after him.

Stiles stopped. “I just don't _care_ Jackson.” Stiles turned around again, noticing the people have started to stop around them and stare.

“What's with the jacket anyway,” said teen starts walking toward him before stopping in front of him. He reaches out to press his hand against it.

Stiles narrows his eyes and slaps his hands away. “ _Don't_ touch it,” the other didn't move his hand from where Stiles had moved. He only rose his eyebrows, a bit shocked at what he did.

Stiles really hated Jackson right now. Just the night before, Derek had dropped by to see him after thinking he was gone. He even stayed the night with him and left his jacket with him. And now Jackson was getting his grubby hands on it.

“What's so special about it?” He asks in his same tone.

In the peripheral vision of his eyes, he could see that the crowd started to form around them. He didn't care about them right now, he just cared about what Jackson was saying about Derek's jacket. He was a bit hesitant in taking it to school that morning but he didn't think Derek would mind. Especially because it still smells like him.

“It's just a stupid jacket,” Stiles clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip.

“It's _not_ just a jacket,” Stiles muttered fiercely under his jacket.

“Excuse me?”

“I _said_ it's not just a jacket,” Stiles said louder. If Scott was a werewolf, then he would be able to stand up for himself. He was stronger and more confident. But it was time for him to stand up for himself too. “ And it's _not_ just a jacket.”

He scoffs. “Well, what are _you_ going to do about it?”

Stiles does nothing. He just stands there and glares at him.

“I knew it,” he said, shaking his head. “Never could do anything for yourself, huh? Always the same guy. _Pathetic_ . But nothing could compare to that _horrid_ jac-”

Next thing he knew, Stiles was taking a step forward, throwing out his fist and landing it onto the side of Jackson's face.

Gasps soon appear, whispers following.

Jackson's eyes widen slightly at his reaction, raising his hand to his cheek.

Stiles on the other hand, is infuriated.

Jackson drops his hand and narrows his eyes. “You're going to regret that,” he lunges and punches back.

His punch his enough to force his head to turn. A bruise starts to form.

It was a bad idea but he glares back at him, taking another step forward. He brings his hands out to attack him, but is pulled back. He looks back at the person holding him back as he sees Lydia grabbing Jackson's wrist.

The person holding him back is Scott.

Stiles glances back at Jackson, ignoring Scott for a moment. The crowd is starting to dissipate, with Lydia leading Jackson away from there. But before they did, she sent a glare back at them. Stiles stands there in silence, still being held back by Scott as he watches them walk off. Once they're out of sight, Stiles just shoves off Scott.

“What are you doing?” Stiles turns around to face him, crossing his leather-clad arms.

“Dude,” Scott says, narrowing his eyes. “You were about to get pummeled by Jackson.”

“Just because you did _that_ ,” Stiles says slowly, pointing at Scott's chest. “Doesn't mean I forgive you.” Stiles just stares at him for a few moments before turning away.

“Wait, Stiles!” He shouts after him, reaching to grab at his jacket.

He stops, but slaps his hand away. He turns around. “ _Stop_ touching the jacket!” Stiles yelled furiously.

Scott retracts, giving him an odd expression. “What the hell is up with you?” He asks, he glances at the jacket. “And is that Derek's?”

“Yes, it is, so what?”

“That's good,” he let out a sigh of relief, letting out a small smile.

Stiles frowned and eyed him. “What do you mean a 'relief'?”

“Dude, Stiles,” Scott repeated himself. “I ran into Derek the other day,” Stiles expression changed into surprise. “It surprised me too,” Scott shut his mouth, his eyes moving to observe Stiles shocked expression.

“What are you getting with this?” Stiles trails off, wearing a half, annoyed smile.

“Nothing, I just-” Scott trails off, rubbing his head in nervousness.

Stiles sighs again and turns away. He decides to walk off, ignoring Scott's shouts.

“Stiles!” He shouts. “I just-But I just saved you from getting detention!”

* * *

 

Stiles carried his tray of food toward the table in the back. He spots Harley and her friends at their usual table.

He'd been hanging out with them for quite awhile, ever since he and Scott had a fight together. He liked to think that they liked him too. And he's pretty sure they do. They constantly chatted with him, so he's pretty sure they did.

Stiles dropped his tray onto the table. “Hey!”

The girls stopped in the middle of their conversation to look at him, as he takes his seat, stepping over the bench.

“Hey Sti-” Harley trails off and frowns, her eyes glancing down at his jacket. “What's with the-”

“Why are you wearing a leather jacket?” Samantha says, moments after Harley trails off.

He's settled in his seat when he looks down to look at the jacket. He fiddles with the sleeve before opening his mouth. “Oh this?” He looks up at them, noticing that this time, a few of her male friends were there too. “It's um, Derek's.”

“'Derek'?” One of her male friends asked. He had been sitting next to Emily, and stiles was pretty sure that his name was Kenny. He had earrings on his left ear and messy hair. He had on a graphic tee, that he was pretty sure that was not allowed on campus, and baggy shorts. He also had on a pair of those expensive shoes. “Who th'hells that?”

“Is it 'Der'?” Daena noted.

Stiles nodded, stuffing a fry into his mouth and chewing it.

“Oh, so you just saw him?” Harley asked him bringing a hand to brush against the jacket.

“Yeah,” he says softly, flushing softly.

“Still fighting with Scott?” Emily prods.

Stiles glances around the cafeteria before settling on this one person. He notices that Scott is sitting by himself and not with the 'popular' kids. He felt kind of bad but still.

He looks back at Emily. “Yeah, but _until_ Scott is ready to apologize I will _not_ forgive him.”

“Speaking of which,” Samantha cuts in before anyone else could say anything. “That leather jacket,” she says as she points over to it. “I'm curious as to what this 'Derek' guy is like if he wears clothes like that.”

He purses he lips, thinking of what to say. “Well he's,” he cuts himself off, frowning a little as he takes another bite to stall time.

“Out with it Stiles!” Daena exclaims.

“Yeah,” Kenny says sarcastically. “I'm _oh_ so curious to who Derek is,” he sighs as he rolls his eyes.

“Kenny!” Emily scolds quietly as she nudges him in the side.

“Well Derek is,” he stops for a moment. “As you saw last time, Derek can get a bit grumpy but he's a good guy. He's nice and treats me well.”

“That's good,” Harley said cheerfully. “Where'd you meet him?”

“Well I-”

“Wait, hold on,” Samantha cuts in. “He wears a _leather jacket_ and you expect me to believe that?” She says in disbelief. “I'd expect him to be a troublemaker, not-not what you just described.”

“He's not _really_ a troublemaker,” Stiles says in an unsure tone. “And as for us meeting?” Stiles paused, smiling to himself as he fondly remembered how they met. “Well,” he hesitated. “It was-”

Stiles stopped himself, hearing the bell ring through the halls. He looked back at them, smiling apologetically. “Gotta go, see yah!” He quickly stuffed the things back onto the tray and got up, rushing to get away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley's Friends  
> Harley; Emily + Kenny, Samantha, Daena  
> I'm seriously slacking off right now, sorry everyone.


	17. Lunatic Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stile** **s** _

Stiles kept glancing at the clock, still tapping on his desk eagerly. 

' _ Just two more minutes, _ ' he looks back at the teacher who is still discussing the ir homework.  He's hardly listening, una ble to contain his excitement for what is to come.  Stiles had already packed up and was ready to leave whence the bell rang. 

“ And I expect all of you to take notes on chapters eight and nine by next class, any questions?”  Mr. Harris announced to the class, leaning back onto the desk behind him as he crossed his arms. 

The class mumbled 'no' as  the bell rang. The shuffles and clatters of the desks sounded as the student moved to quickly get out of class.  Stiles, too, swings his backpack onto his shoulder and rushes out the door. 

He takes his phone out as he approaches the entrance to the school, to text Derek  that he was done with school. But as he opens the door, he hears whispers from the students all around.  He looks up from his phone, his messages shown on the screen.  He almost drops his phone from his shock.

_ Derek _ is standing  _ right there _ in front of him. He's leaning against his camaro 's passenger door , which is parked on the curb, and is currently wearing sunglasses right now, arms crossed. 

He flushed, pocketing his phone. He now know s what they're talking about  without needing to hear what they are saying.

_ “Who is that?” _

He hears someone whisper to their friend.

_ “He looks  _ so _ hot.” _

Stiles notes that Derek is wearing his  Henley and usual black jeans. No leather jacket to cover him up. He knows that he's wearing Derek's jacket but he had thought that he had more than one, apparently not.  And his  _ Henley _ and those  _ jeans _ , though. He had a long-sleeve light-gray Henley, which showed off his bulging biceps and pectoral muscles. And  his black jeans looked  _ tight. _

Stiles licked his lips as he glanced back up at Derek's face.

He nervously approached Derek as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

Derek gets off of the door and uncrosses his arms. He turns slightly and sets his hand on the door handle and opens up his car. He glances down at his jacket and back up at him. Stiles is silent as he gets into the car, the people's gazes still on him.

Derek seems to notice since he seems to glare at them as he slams the door behind him, careful not to hurt. He takes in sunglasses off, his glare obvious to everyone. He slides one of the temples onto his shirt and starts walking around to get to the driver's seat. He opens up his car and gets inside, closing it.

“Stiles,” he says, as he inserts the key into the keyhole.

“Hmm?” He turns his head to look at him, raising his eyebrows as he sucked in his bottom lip. He stares at Derek's face, whom is just staring at him. “Der?”

Derek is still staring at him as he raises his eyebrows. He nods toward his jacket for a moment as he looks at it, before looking back at Stiles.

Stiles tilts his head to the side, slightly narrowing his eyes a little in confusion. He slightly parts his lips, about to say something before his eyes go wide. He closes his mouth and shifts in his seat, taking the leather jacket off. “Hold on,” he mutters softly. He pulls the jacket off and adjusts himself in the seat, leaning back. He holds his hand out, offering Derek his jacket back.

Derek moves to take his jacket back and proceeds to put it on.

“Hope you didn't mind,” Stiles says as he clicks in his seat-belt. “I just-” he stops as he looks back up at Derek. The other male is staring right back at him, having already put his jacket on and seat-belt in place. ' _That was quick._ ' “It smelt like you,” he said soon after. “And it was warm. It was as if, it was as if you were still there.”

Derek's mouth is slightly agape in shock as he just stares at Stiles. Stiles thinks that he might have gone too far, but that thought is thrown out the window when he closes his mouth and turns away, flushing red a little at the same time. “Let's go,” Derek mutters, wanting to change the subject. “Where do you want to go?”

Stiles purses his lips together, trying to prevent a smile from showing as he looks away, hoping that Derek didn't see. He knew that it would just embarrass the other and it might have been adorable, but Derek himself wouldn't think that.  As they drive off, he watches the teens as they stare after the slim car. 

Someone that sticks out the most is Jackson who is next to Lydia, wearing a horrified and fearful expression as he watches them too.

* * *

 

_ **The School Courtyard** _

A slick, black camaro approaches the school in the front, coming to a slow stop. 

The courtyard of the school is empty as of this moment, since the ending of school as yet to come.  It was only filled with the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves of trees, a nd soft songs of the birds whistling as they  skipped around. 

The owner of the camaro got out of the car, putting on dark sunglasses as he shuts his door closed. He gazes around, seeing it still empty, hearing no sound of the bell. He walks around the  car to lean against the passenger door, leaving his doors unlocked. 

After a few minutes of silence, it is pierced  by the loud sound of the bell echoing though the halls. 

Soon, student start to fill the empty places in the courtyard, but not before they see the man leaning against his camaro. Whispers start as they gaze at the stranger. 

“ Who the hell is that?” A small group of four teenage boys stand near a tree, not in the direct view of the man but still in his sight. 

This comment was one of many that erupted in the yard. 

Though, when a milky-skinned teen, with moles trailing his side, had stepped out onto the courtyard, the stranger shifted. He was clearly waiting for that teen. And that teen had confirmed it when he went rigid.  He paused for a moment before rushing forward, most likely to reach him.

Just a few moments after, the teen's supposed best friend exited the school and his eyes widen wh e n he sees them together. “ Why's  _ Derek _ here?” He says under his breath, stopping  to gaze at the m. He walks closer to them  but still keeping away from view, as if he was trying to e a ves d rop on them, despite the two not actually talking yet. 

As this happens, a trio of two females and a male  exit the school, just a minute or two after the teen's best friend. They too see the stranger. 

“Hey,” the brunette says, stopping them as she pulls them to the side. “Who is that?” She says, pointing to the stranger at the camaro. “Isn't that  _ Derek _ Hale?” She's wearing a confused expression, her eyes narrowed.

The other two stand close to her, trying to see who she means. They follow her gaze and also see who she is talking about. “I've  _ never _ seen that guy before in my  _ whole _ life,” the strawberry-blonde states. 

The teen however, just stares at him with a horrified look. It seemed as if he recognized him from somewhere. Perhaps had encountered him before.  ' _ What the hell is  _ Stilinski _ doing with that guy? _ '

* * *

 

**Stiles**

Stiles had decided on eating lunch at a diner a town over. The nearest town wasn't for a few miles so they shouldn't know about Derek being wanted in Beacon Hills. It was also a plus since no one they knew was going to be there, at least, they shouldn't be.

Stiles had not gotten the chance to eat that day, since Harley and her friends were to busy chatting it up with him. Plus, the line was long, he didn't have much time in the first place.

And while they were at the diner, Derek promised that he'd sit right next him. Can you believe it? Sit _next_ to him. They could possibly hold hands or something. As long as Derek is okay with it, because Stiles _definitely_ is. 

And he also said that he pay for everything.

' _How does he_ _even_ _have money?_ ' Stiles thinks to himself, as he stares at the window, listening to the soft music playing from the radio. He head resting against his hand, arm propped up against the window. ' _He doesn't even_ have _a job, at least I don't think he does._ '

He takes his hand off the side and glanced over at Derek.

Derek is silent. His eyes focused on the road, expression softer than usual.  Though, his eyebrows are still slightly narrowed, but not of malice,  most likely of habit. Both his hands are on the wheel, occasionally one hand would be taken off to shifts gears. 

Stiles lets out a small smile and looks away.

* * *

 

“ I seriously get to order anything I want?” Stiles says as he stares at menu in his hands.

An hour or two had passe d, by the time they had reach the diner.  He had parked his camaro a few stalls away from the front, but it was still pretty close by. 

And so that no one would  interrupt them,  Stiles had  placed his phone on silent. 

“ Yes, Stiles,” Derek repeated as he flipped through the menu.  He had been sitting next to the window, as Stiles claimed the aisle seat. 

“Are you sure?” He says.

Derek frowns and looks up at him.

“What?” He asks, a bit confused.

“Are you  _ sure _ that I can order anything I want?” 

“ _ Yes, _ why?” Derek asks, a bit curious as to why Stiles had kep t repeating his question.

“ Because I didn't get the chance to eat lunch,” he smiles widely at him as he shuts the menu. He  already had what he wanted in mind, kind of glad that he  could get anything.  He glances over at Derek. The other had not looked up from his menu and seemed to still be searching for what he wanted. “ Hey Der,” he says as he leans next to him.  Stiles had remembered seeing something about a some food for two.

“Hmm?”

“Wanna share a milksha-”

“No,” he says firmly.

“Why not?” Stiles whine as glances over his shoulder, trying to see if he can guess what Derek is going order.

“ _ Because _ Stiles.”

“That's not an answer,” he pouts slightly, knowing he wouldn't see it. “It's like what  _ every _ couple does!”

“I just don't  _ want _ a milkshake,” he states. “And it's not good for us to be seen as a 'couple' considering our ages,” he says the latter in a low voice, almost a whisper. 

“Fine,” Stiles says, agreeing that what Derek says  is true. “But what about a soda? We don't even have to drink at the same time!”

“ _ Stiles, _ ” Derek says in a slightly annoyed tone. “I already said no, besides. It's not good for you.”

Stiles leans back in the booth, eyes widening and mouth agape in shock. “Now  _ you're _ telling me to watch my diet?”

“ Like how you are with your dad?” Derek says, finally looking up as he closes the menu. 

“ That's  _ different, _ ” he says, turning to see the waiter approach the table. 

“ Hello,” she cheerfully greets, her eyes glancing between the two before settling on Derek. Stiles brushes it off at first.  She's wearing a low-cut shirt with what seams like skinny jeans, and dark brown leather boots.  “Welcome, are you ready to order?”

“ Steak, rare, with rice on the side,” Derek says, as he hands her the menu. 

She looks at her notepad and quickly writes it down. “And you?” She asks Stiles as she looks up. 

“The deluxe double burger  combo, large with a  P epsi,” he says, gaining an odd look from Derek. 

She rushes to write it down. “And as for your drink, sir?” She  says, looking at Derek in his eyes.

“Water.”

“ I'll be right back with your order,” her smile widens  and she turns away. 

When she's out of ear-shot, Stiles turns to look at Derek again. “About that milkshake.”

“ _ No _ Stiles.”

“It's not too late to say yes,” Stiles insists.

Derek decides to stay silent and just glare at him. 

Few moments after, Stiles replies. “Fine, what about holding hands?” He says softly, a bit in a sad tone. He drops his head, hands now in his lap as he looks to the side, away from Derek's gaze. “I want it to  _ at least _ kind of date like, instead of just, you know, seeming as if we're just friends.” 

Stiles doesn't see but Derek's expression softens. He stares at Stiles sad expression for a moment before finally giving up. He reaches over and grab s Stiles' left hand and entwines their fingers. 

Stiles, a bit shocked, looks at Derek, obviously not expecting him to go along with what he says. His face flushes slightly as he feels warmth envelope his hand. He looks up at Derek who is look i ng away. He notices his cheeks are a bit flushed.  Stiles smiles, tightening his grip. 

He waits in silence for his food, feeling Derek move closer to him. 

Normally, Stiles would be very chatty but right now, he'd rat her just enjoy this moment with Derek. 

“ Here you are!” The sound of the waiter's voice rings out.

He mentally curses her for interrupting their moment.

“Water for  you sir,” she says, reaching over to place a cup of water and a straw in front of Derek. “And pepsi for you.”

They both watch the waiter as she places their food and utensils in front of them, not letting of the other's hand yet.

“ Anything else,” she asks, backing up from the table, holding the tray against her legs. 

“That's it for now,” Stiles says as he notices she lingers there longer than necessary.

When she finally leaves, Stiles glares at her before letting go of Derek's hand. He looks at his food and takes a knife to cut it in half.

“ For now?” Derek quotes Stiles.

Half of the burger is already in his hands by the time Derek had spoken. His lips were parted, burger directly in front of his mouth. He turns his head slightly and looks at Derek, raising his eyebrows. He closes his mouth. “Hmm?”

“ You said 'for now',” he states. 

Stiles glances down at his plate before settling his gaze on Derek's eyes. “Dessert,” he says simply before biting into his burger.  He tasted the beefy patties covered with their barbeque sauce and ranch. He heard the crunch of the fried onions and lettuce. He tasted the melted s w iss cheese and bacon. 

He moaned at how good it tasted it. 

“ This is a good burger,” Stiles mumbles after he swallows. He looks over at Derek. He sees him cutting the steak and that he had take n a few bites of it already.  He stares as Derek cuts through the juicy meat and pokes it with his fork, moving it into his mouth. His li p s slightly part.

A few seconds after, Derek turns to look at him.

“Can I try some of that?”

Derek looks back at his food and starts cutting another piece.  He tears the piece off and places it on his force. He then looks back at Stiles, raising his hand toward him.  Stiles opens his mouth and feels the piece of steak on his tongue and closes his lips.  Derek pulls back his fork and Stiles starts to chew the steak, smiling appreciatively. 

“ That's good steak,” he stares at Derek who is wearing a small smile, though, very subtle. “Want some of my burger?”

Derek nods. 

Stiles moves the burger closer to him and he takes a bite.  Derek's chewing silently as Stiles puts the burger down and takes a curly fry into his mouth. “So?”

Derek swallows. “ It's good.”

They both sat silently as they ate their  food.  Sometime later, when they are almost done with their food, Stiles speaks up again. 

“So, about that dessert,”  Stiles brings up.

“You're still hungry?” Derek asks him in a disbelieving tone. 

“ Kind of,” Stiles mutters. Derek sighs. “So can we?” When Derek stays silent, he continues. “ Since you didn't want to share a milkshake, I was thinking that we could share a dessert instead.”

Derek licked his lips, still silent as if thinking.  He then sighed. “What do you want?”

Stiles beamed. “On the menu,” Stiles started. “ I saw something that looked  _ delicious. _ It was this brownie, cookie crust pie thin, with smores fluff covering it (1) ,”  Derek rose his eyebrow. “I  _ know _ that 's a bit too unhealthy for your liking but I thought it would be good.” Stiles paused, still staring at him. “Plus, maybe something sweet would make you less sour.”

Derek gave a sarcastic smile before waving over the waitress, his face relaxing. “What is it called?”

“S'more brownie pie I think.”

The waitress soon spots Derek and immediately rushes over to their table, her wide smile coming back.  She rushes to their table before stopping in front of them. “Is anything wrong sir?”

“ I'd like to order dessert,”  he states, completely  ignoring how she was reacting. “The S'more brownie pie with two forks.”

“ Coming right up!” She exclaims cheerfully.

As she turns around, Stiles is still staring after her. But what he doesn't  notice is that Derek is looking  straight at him. “ Stiles?” 

“Yeah?” He says, glancing down at his food to finish it up.  He picks up a burger after taking a gulp and bites into it. 

“Stop,”  Derek says firmly in a low voice.

Stiles  turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows and eyes widened.  He still held the burger in hi hands, lips pursed. “Hmm?” 

“ You were simmering.”

“ Simmering,” he asks in a monotone voice. 

“You were  _ glaring _ at her,”  he says in a  disappointed tone.  Stiles flushe d red  in embarrassment. Stiles avoids  his gaze, knowing that it was filled with the same tone as his voice. “ Stiles. Are you,” he hesitated.

“ Am I what?” Stiles asks,  swallowing his food  as he stared at him . “Jealous?”  Derek nods.  Stiles glances away, checking whether or not  the waitress was nearby or not. 

She wasn't.

He looks back at Derek, leaning closer to him, who has  his  arms crossed. “ Y ou've  _ seen _ how she looks at you,” he says in a low tone. “How can I not?! She's basically  _ undressing _ you with her eyes!” 

“ Stiles, you have no reason to be,”  he raises his hand and sets it on Stiles' thigh. 

“I know,” he mumbles, ashamed of himself. “I just don't like it when people do that, even if we hardly go out together.”

Derek removes his hand from Stiles' thigh and pulls him closer. He decides to just stay silent and keep Stiles close to him. Even when the waitress returns with their dessert.

Stiles glances away and at the waitress, still flushed red. He sees the pie slice and two forks on the tray she is carrying. It had a light-brown, cookie crust with the dark brown chocolatey goodness that is a brownie. And topped with it, is marshmallow fluff that looked a bit burnt. “Here you are sir,” she says, using her left hand to reach over and place the plate directly in front Derek, brushing her hand against his chest. She then places the forks in front of Stiles and leans back. “Will that be all?”

“Can we have a refill on our drinks?” Stiles speaks up, before Derek could say something.

Her smile doesn't falter when she looks at Stiles but the smile no longer reached her eyes. “I will get that refill on the water but there's no refills on sodas.”

“Never mind then,” Stiles mutters.

“We'll just take the bill,” Derek replies, grabbing himself a fork with his left hand.

“Okay, I'll come back with the bill and that refill.”

When she walks away, Stiles grabs his fork and brings the plate closer to him so it sits between them. “Pfft, no refills,” he complains, as he turns to face Derek.

He already had a piece of cake on his fork and tasted it.

“How is it?” Stiles says, cutting off a piece. He has it on his fork, hand raised, prepared to eat it.

“It's good,” he swallows.

“Really?” He takes in the cake, excited to taste it too, but the moment it touches is tongue, he cringes. “It's so sweet,” he mumbles through the dessert in his mouth. His face is still scrunched up as he sets down his fork, not wanting to eat anymore. He looks at Derek who is still eating.

Stiles looks amazed. “Didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Der.”

He shrugs as he hears a clack sound on the table. He looks up and sees the waitress.

“Here is your check,” she states and reaches over to grab Derek's cup and filled the glass. She places the cup down and proceeds to leave.

Derek grabs the check, and looks it over. Stiles stays silent as he takes out his wallet which was in his back pocket. He grabs out a couple of bills and tucks it onto the plate, along with the receipt and hands it to Stiles. He grabs it and places it on the edge of the table.

“Now I know what to make next time we go on a picnic,” Stiles notes aloud.

“Picnic?” Derek ask him.

“Y'know, like a date,” Stiles smiled at him, wearing a wide smile.

Derek opens his mouth as if to say something, but is interrupted.

“Are you done?” The waitress asks, gaining their attention. “I'll be right back with your change, don't go anywhere.”

“You hear that? Time to go,” Stiles says, slapping him with the back of his hand. “Let's go,” he grabs Derek's wrist and prepares to get out of the booth.

“Stiles,” he says, tugging back his hand. “I need my change. I gave six twenties.”

“Well, that's fair then,” Stiles says, staying in seat.

Derek takes his hand off of his waist and digs into his pocket for his keys to the camaro. He takes them out and set them on the table.

Seconds after, the waitress comes back. She places the wooden tray that held the receipt and change, onto the table. “Come back soon,” she says in a flirty tone, winking as she turned around and walked away.

Stiles bites his lips and glares at her before glancing over at Derek. He's just in time to catch him rolling his eyes. Stiles starts to get out of the booth as Derek grabs the receipt, his keys, and money, while following Stiles out. As they're walking out, Derek checks the receipt.

It seems normal at first but when he flips it over, he notices something is written at the back. He groans when he realizes that it's the waitress' name and phone number. He crumples up the paper and stuffs it back into his pocket and proceeds to unlock the camaro.

* * *

 

An hour or two later, they're back in Beacon Hills, and it is around five thirty. They are approaching Stiles' house, hoping that his father isn't home. When's pulling over to the side, they both see someone that Stiles' doesn't expect.

“Scott's there,” he mumbles.

The other teen is sitting at his doorstep, elbows resting on his knees and head on his hands. He looks, seemingly as if he heard his camaro approach. His eyes slightly narrow before he gets up, face relaxing.

“See you, Der,” Stiles says, putting his hand on the handle, but before he could go, Derek stops him by placing his hand on his hand. Stiles stops and looks at him. “Hmm?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Derek tugs on his hand and leans closer to him. He closes his eyes and gently presses his lips against his cheek. Stiles feels his surprisingly soft lips when they are slightly chapped, against his own skin. “Bye,” he says softly, as he moves away, letting go of his hand.

Stiles flushes a dark red as he stares at him. He stutters out a “yeah” before looking away and opening the passenger's door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes.  
> 'Lunatic' has been the longest 'episode' through out this whole story, not including the extra, it is about 10,200 words.   
> (1)-This is something I actually thought up of making, but actually hadn't.


	18. 8.5 Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

Stiles gets out of Derek's camaro, still flushed from his comment. He's hesitantly walking toward Scott, his backpack on his shoulder. Scott had already been standing by the time Stiles had reached him.

“Scott,” he says in a monotone voice.

“Stiles,” he replies, nodding at him.

“Would you like to come in?” He asks, taking his keys out of his pocket.

“Yeah, sure.”

Scott moves to the side, letting Stiles step up to the door and unlock. He steps aside, allowing Scott to walk in first. He follows Scott inside and sits on the couch with him.

' _Last we were here, we had a fight,_ ' Stiles notes mentally. “Why are you here?” He asks, getting tired of the silence.

“I wanted to apologize for what I did,” he says softly, voice dripping with guilt. His eyes are focused on Stiles, so it's clear that he is serious. Stiles is silent as his eyes grow in shock. When it's clear to Scott that Stiles isn't going to say something, he continues. “I was too,” he stops, searching for what to say. “I overreacted before I could get to know Derek like you did, I'm sorry Stiles. I just assumed he was the 'bad guy' behind everything without knowing the true story. I even went so far as getting him _arrested._ ”

Stiles relaxes in his seat, uncrossing his arms. He licks his lips, really thinking about what Scott said. “Does this mean you'll at least _try_ to trust him?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

“Yes Stiles, I just miss my best friend,” he pleaded.

“Apology accepted,” Stiles says to him. “I guess.”

Scott smiles brightly at Stiles.

“Now come on,” he says, standing up. “Let's go play some video games.” He smiles at him, patting him on the back as Scott stands up to head up to his room.

* * *

 

Stiles follows Scott as they enter his room. He looks around, knowing that nothing had really changed. His head movement stops when he notices something out of place.

The stuffed wolf.

“What's with the-” Scott points over to the wolf sitting on his desk.

Stiles looks at what Scott is looking at. He lets out a small smile when he realizes what he's looking at. He walks over to the wolf and picks it up. He holds it in his hands and turns around.

The wolf had black fur and blue eyes, just like Derek's eyes.

“Derek gave this to me,” he said in a happy tone. “Just last night in fact.”

Scott keeps his mouth closed, staying silent as he just watches Stiles. He tilts his head slightly, as if he was pondering. “ _Last_ night?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, it's just,” he stopped, smiling a little out of surprise with a hint of happiness. “I really _am_ wrong about Derek,” Stiles smiles at his comment. “I saw him the same night, I didn't know he would get to you that fast.”

Stiles, frowned, shocked at what Scott said. “Wai-”

“It shouldn't be a surprise, seeing as you had Derek's jacket.”

“Wait, you saw Derek last night?” He narrowed his eyes slightly, but not of malice, instead, confusion, as he tilted his head.

“Yeah,” he nodded calmly. “It was after I went crazy and wolfed out, chasing after someone, Allison and Jackson, I think.” He frowned, remembering what he had seen when he was a wolf. He hated what he had seen. “Glad at least _one_ of us gets to be happy,” he mutters.

“I'm sorry buddy,” Stiles says softly. “But what _did_ you see?”

“I-I don't know but I could've been seeing things,” he says a bit louder. “When I was wolfed out, I could've _sworn_ I saw Allison and Jackson making out.”

“But, Jackson's dating Lydia?” Stiles notes softly.

“Yeah, again, I could've just been too crazed to focus.”

“Let's go play some games, get your mind off things,” Stiles put down the wolf, and went over to pat him on the back.

“Thanks Stiles, again, sorry about-”

“Stop,” he says with a small smile, cutting him off. “You should really go apologize to Derek, not me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short, I know, sorry.  
> But look! One update after the next, shocking, right?


	19. Wolfs Bane Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stiles** _

A few days later, right after he found out Derek was alive and Scott had apologized to him, Derek said he had caught wind of where the alpha was. Apparently, he, or she, was back at the school.

“ _Stay_ here while I go after the alpha, got it?” Derek said it with a firm voice, he obviously meant business. “He's dangerous and I don't want any of you getting hurt.”

Scott's mouth went agape, as if he was hurt by his comment.

“You're not ready yet, Scott,” he says, noting his facial expression. He looks back at Stiles, with a softer expression. “Get the car ready, in case something goes wrong.”

“Will do!” Before Derek could leave, Stiles grabs his wrist, forcing Derek to look back at him. “Try not to get yourself killed,” he says in a gentler tone.

“I'll try.”

Stiles lets go of his wrist, and he's off running.

“Wait!” Scott shouts after him, taking a few steps in his direction. “How are we going to-and he's gone.”

Stiles ignores Scott's odd look as he stares after him when he's walking toward the driver's door.

“What are you doing,” Scott asks. “You can't just _hot wire_ his car.”

Stiles looks up at him over the car, giving him a blank expression. “No Scott, I'm going to pick his lock,” he says in a sarcastic tone. He sighs and shakes his head before digging into his pocket. He takes out a set of keys and shoves one of them into the keyhole. “I have a key.” He twists the key and opens up thee door.

Scott narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose in confusion, tilting his head a little. “He gave you a key?”

“No, I stole it,” he says in a monotone voice. He gets into the car and closes it, locking the

Scott frowns at him setting his hand on the door handle, opening up the car. As he's getting in, Stiles speaks up again.

“What are you doing?”

Scott freezes his actions and looks up at him. “Getting in the car?” He says slowly, raising an eyebrow. His face falls when he slowly comes to a realization. “Wait. _N_ _o_ Stiles. I'm not gonna-”

Stiles jabbed his thumb to the back, wearing a firm expression.

Scott sighed, slamming the door. He marched to the back and got inside, closing the door.

“You got the walkie talkie?” Stiles holds the key in his right hand, prepared to start up the car in case something happens.

“Yeah,” Scott mutters, crossing his arms as he buckles his seat belt. “I don't even know _why_ I can't just sit up in the front, Derek's not even _here._ ”

“His car, Scott,” Stiles states simply.

“Where'd you even meet?” Scott asks, wearing a very confused expression. “And how long ago was it?” A few seconds after, a disgusted look came on after. “Derek's like _thirty_ Stiles!”

“He's only twenty, Scott!” He says, instantly turning around, giving him a glare than could rival Derek's. Okay probably not, but it was more intense than his usual glare. His right arm was resting on the head rest, the other hand on the passenger's seat.

Scott narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head.

“Give or take a few years,” he mumbles, turning around to sit back in his seat, scratching his head with his left hand.

“You don't even know his exact age?”

“I _do,_ he's nineteen.”

“Still, he's _three_  years older than you,” he pauses. “What'd your dad say about this? Y'know, considering his age and that I accidentally, kind of, blamed him for murder.”

Stiles says silent, turning his head to look out the window. He crossed his arms after rubbing his head.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything, his mouth went agape. “You haven't _told_ your dad yet?!”

“He doesn't even know I like _guys_ , how will I break it to him that his only son is dating an _older_ guy? Besides, it's only three years, he could be a senior right now.”

 

Scott is silent, thinking about what Stiles just said. “Where'd you meet him?” He asks softly.

“Derek?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, him,” Scott says, resisting the urge to be sarcastic that exact moment.

“We first met when I was twelve, and he was fifteen(1),” he said slowly, trying to think of what had happened four years ago.

Scott frowned, focusing on their age difference.

“It was a year after my,” he paused, biting his lips as if it could prevent tears from slipping out. He took a deep breath before continuing. “After my mom died. I remember sitting around in the waiting room, right in front of the receptionist desk, where your mom worked,” he leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. “Dad was out because of a fire that day and you were asleep on the chair next to mine.”

Scott cringed, realizing that it was the Hale fire.

“Didn't think much of it then,” he stopped again. “Soon after, I heard cries from around the corner, and me being who I am, I got up and went to check it out. When I looked, it was a boy who looked about fifteen,” he sighed, straightening up his posture. “He was alone then, crying his eyes out. I went over to talk to him, as if it could help. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder after sitting next him.”

“I said, 'hey mister, you okay' as if that could actually make someone feel better. He looked up and I saw pistachio green eyes staring straight at me, filled with so much pain. It tor me heart apart. He said no,” he bit his lip, wincing at what his past self said. “I replied back 'no one deserves to be sad, smile,' not knowing that the police had just told him his family died and that his uncles was in a coma. But it only made it worse and he said back 'there's no point.'”

He shifted in his seat to turn back to look at Scott. “I told Derek that day, that my mother died the year before and that I was able to move on. That it still hurt, but I was learning to cope with it. He looked shocked, probably wondering why someone as young as me had to experience that. Soon after, a female called out to him. Now that I look back on it, I realize that it was Laura calling out 'Derek' that day. When he stood up to leave, I called back, stopping him. 'I'm Stiles, it was nice tah meet you Derek! And remember to smile, everyone deserves happiness.' I eventually learned from dad that it was Derek Hale that I had just met in the hospital.”

Scott is silent as he takes in what Stiles had just spoken, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Anyway,” he continues. “It was a few years later when I-” he stops himself, spotting something in the rear-view mirror. “Hey Scott,” he says, suddenly very alert.

“Yeah?”

“What is that,” he says, pointing at the mirror. There's a black car approaching, whose bright, white lights had hindered his vision a bit. “Does that look familiar?”

Scott turns around to look. He squints through the lights. His eyes widen when he realizes what he sees. “Drive, Stiles, _drive._ ”

“What, why?” He asks, starting to insert the key in.

“It's an _Argent_ car,” he shouts, twisting himself in his seat to stare straight at him.

“Oh shi-” he cuts himself off, starting up the car. He glances in the mirror and back at the stick shift. The cars driving really fast toward them, even if they didn't it was an Argent car, it was obvious that it was headed for them. The car is on and on drive, and he steps on the pedal, driving out of the parking spot, he speeds off.

As they speeding off, the black car on their tail, he keeps glancing at the mirror, checking on the car behind them.

“ _Hurry!_ ” Scott panics.

“I'm _trying,_ I don't want to break his car!”

“His car isn't more important than our _life!_ ”

Stiles shifts gears and the car speeds up. “Where are they know?”

Scott turns his head to look back at the car chasing after him. “It's gone,” he says in disbelief, in a soft voice. He looks back at Stiles. “It's gone,” he says louder.

“What? No, that can't be,” he glances at the mirror before looking back at the road. It really _is_ gone. “Check the walkie talkie.”

Scott turns it on.

“ _Su_ _spect_ _on foot, head_ _ing_ _to the_ _iron ward._ ”

Stiles turns the wheel, knowing where he was headed now.

* * *

 

Stiles is nearing the iron ward, seeing the flash of the police force's lights blink wildly. He's pulling into the iron ward, avoiding the officers that shout after them. He's driving, and he soon spot Allison's father, holding a weapon in his hand, aimed at someone.

As they near, he realizes that Chris is aiming at Derek.

He stops near where Derek is. Stiles leans over and opens the door before settling in his seat again. “Get in!”

Derek turns his head, looking at them as Stiles shouts out his words. He sprints after his car as he avoids the bullets aimed at him, and dove in, slamming his car shut. He steps on the pedal again, speeding away from that place.

“We _told_ you to stay low!” Scott shouted.

“ _I had him!_ ” Derek shouts angrily, as he slaps his hand on the dashboard.

“The alpha?” Stiles asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, voice still gruff as he tries to calm himself down. “ Then the _friggi_ _n_ police had to show up.”

“ _Hey,_ that's my _dad_ you're talking about Derek,” Stiles tells him in a firm voice.

“I wouldn't have a problem with them if I wasn't _wanted_ in the whole town!” Derek growls, turning his head to Scott.

“ _Drop it_ Derek,” Stiles says as Scott simultaneously says, “ I said I was _sorry_ ,” Scott emphasizes the word, getting a bit irritated.

He huffs, his glare lingering on Scott before turning back around. “Anyways,” Derek says, stopping that topic to continue onto the next. “Last time I heard from my sister,” Stiles winces at those words. “She said she was onto two things. First was a guy named Harris.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Our chemistry teacher? Why him?”

“What's the second,” Scott asks, leaning forward in his seat.

“I don't know,” he shifts in his seat, taking out a slip of paper from his back pocket. He unfolds it, revealing a sketch.

Stiles glanced over at the paper and back at the road.

“What is that?” It had looked like a small object with two stars and a creature, maybe a deer or a cheetah.

Scott on the other hand, looked panicked.

“What,” Derek says in a monotone voice. “You've seen this before?”

Scott cringed. “Yeah,” he says slowly, leaning back in his seat. “I've seen it, on a necklace. Allison's necklace.”

* * *

 

Stiles returned home about half an hour later. They first drop of Scott, reminding him the necklace before bidding him goodnight. Then they swapped seats and Derek drove him home. Before he managed to get out of the car, Derek stopped him and leaned over, gently pressing his lips against his cheek. “Good night,” he mutters after leaning back a little. A few seconds after, he leaned away.

“Good night Derek,” he says back, letting a smile back on his face. He starts to walk up to the house, happy thoughts filling his mind.

As he strode toward the house, he thought to himself. ' _Nice to know Derek's getting less tense and more_ _comfortable_ _around others. Especially me._ '

He unlocked the house and entered, locking it behind him. He threw his bag to the side and went straight to the kitchen. He threw open the fridge door and took a step. He searches the fridge for something he could use to make himself dinner and find some leftovers.

That's when he hears the door swing open.

He stands up, closing the fridge as he turns. “Hey dad,” he says, sounding surprised. “You're home very early today.”

“Yeah, well,” he stopped himself, loosening his tie. He looked back, shutting the door. He looks at his son. “They told me that I had a long week, said to go home and take tomorrow off.”

“Really?” His tone in disbelief. ' _Does he know?_ ' He thought to himself, panicking a bit.

“But I did have an odd night today,” he says, stepping toward the kitchen.

“What?” He drew the word out.

“The suspect we were chasing after today,” Stiles looked away, wincing. “We didn't manage to get him, but,” he paused, as if remembering it. “We sent the dogs after him but they just came running back, whimpering and crying and all.” John sighed and took off his sheriff's jacket.

“Yeah,” Stiles hesitated. “Odd.”

* * *

 

_ **School** _

The next day, Stiles walked into the school with Scott. “So how are you going to get the necklace?” Stiles asks Scott.

“I don't know,” they both walked down the hall, avoiding all the others in the hall. They stop in an intersection between halls.

“Maybe you can just ask for it,” Stiles suggests, knowing that it would be a bad idea. He just had no clue what to do. “Or just take it from her.”

That earned a frown from Scott as he looked up at him.

Stiles sighed. “Listen Scott,” he takes a short pause. “You have to focus here. Just _get_ it from her, someway, even if she's in the shower, just get it.” Stiles frowns, seeing his facial expression. “You're _thinking_ about her in the shower, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles with a little airy tone.

“I can't _believe_ you,” he shakes his head, crossing his arms.

Scott scoffs, frowning at Stiles. “Says _you,_ ” he says in an assuming tone. “You probably think about Derek naked all the time!”

He flushes, looking away. He pursed his lip before staring straight at him. “Doesn't matter,” he opens his mouth to speak.

“ _See,_ you _are,_ ” Scott says, cutting him off.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Stiles says, emphasizing his words. “Just focus, using this mantra, 'get the necklace, kill the alpha, get cured, get with Allison,' alright?”

Scott nods.

“Alright, good!” Stiles pats him on the back and turns to leave. “See yah.”

Scott waves him off and starts to walk to his class. “Get the necklace, kill the alpha, get cured, get with Allison,” he's clutching onto his back-straps and his striding off. “Get the necklace, kill the alpha, get with Allison,” he keeps muttering the same phrase over and over, a focused expression in his face. “Get the necklace, kill the alpha, get with-wait, if Stiles is dating Derek,” he mumbles to himself, getting completely off track. “Then why'd he ask if he was attractive to gay guys?”

* * *

 

_ **Jackson** _

He had been laying on the table, waiting for the doctor to inspect the scabs on his neck. The injury that he had gotten from a strange man, a man who he later learned that Stiles Stilinski knew. They were apparently close too.

He couldn't tell the doctor that he had the scar from that man, he wouldn't believe him think he was crazy. A human being giving him a cut that looked like claws? He didn't need to be sent to Eichen house too.

So anyways, there he was, preparing himself for what was to come.

“What is that?” He had asked, when he had turned his head.

The doctor had been holding a contraption that looked like two big claws.

“Nothing, just lay back down Jackson.”

With a horrified look, he turn his head back. He heard the soft clink of metal against metal. Seconds after, he feels something cold against his skin. And on goes the doctor with his work.

He's crying out in pain, previously thinking that he would just look.

But apparently not. And it hurts. _Badly._ He can't help that he keeps screaming. He struggling on the table, trying to get free, but the doctor is just too strong.

And when he feels him stop, he turns his head to see why.

But his eyes widen in horror at what he sees.

That man, _Derek Hale._ “ _Hold_ still,” he uses his hoarse voice to say, both in a firm and terrifying tone. He wore this angry expression on his face, the contraptions in his hand. His head turns his away again, feeling himself being shoved back onto the table.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

It had been time for lunch and they were currently in the cafeteria. Scott had told him earlier that, apparently, Jackson knew that Scott is a werewolf. That he never said it directly but hinted it heavily.

They both were bringing their lunches, when Stiles tugged Scott away from their usual table toward where Harley was sitting.

“Dude, but our table,” Scott mentions to him.

“I know, but,” he glances at Harley and her friends. “I'd feel more comfortable over there. Y'know, where we actually _know_ someone.”

“Hey Harley,” Stiles says, slapping his tray onto the table and sitting down.

“Hey Stiles,” she greets, looking up from her conversation. Her eyes glances to the teen behind him. “I see you two have made up.”

“You're back!” Samantha says, wearing a knowing smile. “Now that you are, you can tell us that story you failed to mention a few days ago. You know, about how you and Derek met.”

“Uh,” Stiles was at lost for words.

“Don't think I forgot, you were _purposely_ avoiding us just so that you wouldn't need to tell us.”

“Yeah Stiles,” Scott says, agreeing with them. He wore a smirk, as he settled down beside him. “Why don't you tell us that story?”

He glared at Scott, silently cursing at him for not being on his side. But he stopped and sighed, “I guess so then.”

Scott took a bite of his food as he waited o hear the rest of the story.

“Well, this summer,” Stiles started, earning a frown from Scott.

“Wait, it's only _this_ summer?” He asks, a confused expression on his face. “I'd have expected several years, considering how much you trust him.”

Samantha glared at Scott for interrupting, and waved at him to continue.

Stiles started again, Emily and Kenny completely ignoring his story to talk to each other. But he could tell they were half listening.

“We met this summer,” Stiles said, knowing that he couldn't tell them that they actually met when he was twelve and him fifteen. He was pretty sure that they'd be a bit weirded out. “You see, my dad has this cops convention or something that happens every year, that he goes to. And I usually come along, and this time, it was in New York.”

“New York?” Scott mutters to himself.

“Since it's for _cops,_ and I'm not a cop, I usually have to stay in the hotel and wait for him,” but he grinned. “But you know me, I never listen,” Harley and Daena chuckled. “Anyways, I went out and wanted to look around the city, since I've never been there and all. I ran into Derek at the library-”

“Why the hell were you in a _library?_ ” Daena asks. “It's a new city and you decided to check out the library?”

“Don't judge,” Stiles exclaims. “Nothing else was open okay?” He pauses and glances away. “As I was saying, I saw Derek at one of the tables with a laptop and he seemed to be struggling to work it. I went over and the _kind_ person that I am,” he glared at Scott who had snickered when he said those words. “I decided to go help. I said, 'you seem to be struggling, can I help in anyway?' And _that's_ when he looked up and I saw his pistachio green eyes,” Stiles wore this grin that Scott usually had when he thought about Allison. “It could've been emerald or forest green, I'm not sure. But he shoved the laptop toward me, saying 'it seems to be frozen.' I took a look at it and fixed it up and gave it back to him. He replied 'thank you, my sister would've killed me if she found out I broke her laptop.'”

He felt Scott flinch in his seat.

“And from there, I started talking to him. He slowly got used to my company and returned the conversation,” Stiles stopped, smiling at the memory. “And after spending several hours with him, I asked him out.”

“Wait,” Daena said suddenly, with a disbelief tone. “ _You,_ asked him, _out?_ ”

“Yes,” he said frowning. “Seriously, _why_ is that so hard to believe?”

“Because you're _you,_ ” Samantha replied, waving her hand at him.

He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“No offense of course,” she gave an apologetic smile.

“And after I did,” he said, deciding to ignore her. “It took some time convincing him but he eventually said yes. And we swapped numbers and went to a late lunch together.”

“Does your dad know about him?” Harley asks, knowing his story was over.

Stiles visibly flinched, “Well-”

“He _doesn't?_ ” Samantha exclaimed.

“No but, there is a _perfectly_ good explanation for that,” they paused, waiting for him to answer. “Well, I don't really think my dad would approve of him.” And Stiles knew this well, considering Derek's reputation as of now.

“What does he even look like?”

“Is he the guy that picked you up a few days ago?” Harley asks him.

Stiles flushes. “Yeah,” he replied softly. He was still hesitant to admit it because he knew Scott was still a little skeptic on their relationship, and the fact of their age difference.

“Really?” Daena asked in disbelief.

By then, Emily had stopped her conversation with Kenny and joined theirs.

“I like you and all but Stiles,” she took a short pause, as she looked over at him. “I can hardly _believe_ that you were able to get someone like that.”

Stiles gaped his mouth. “Excuse me?” He exclaims, clearly offended. “I can _so!_ ” It was kind of understandable as to why someone wouldn't believe that they were going out, but it was clear, wasn't it? Since Derek _did_ come to his school to pick him up and he even wore his jacket to school.

“I'm sorry Stiles but a guy like _that_ doesn't seem like he'd interested in you.”

“ _Hey,_ ” Scott emphasizes his words. “Stiles is a _great_ person.”

“I know but still,” Emily hesitates.

Scott sighs, starting to ignore their conversation.

Stiles frowns a looks away. It's clear that their conversation was ending, even if it wasn't, he wanted it to end already. When looking away, he sees that Scott is wearing an odd expression on his face.

“Scott?” He asks softly, knowing the others had stopped paying attention to him.

His friend looks right at him. “Jackson's looking at me,” he says in a panicked tone.

“What?” He looks up, trying to find where he is.

“No,” Scott hissed at him. “Don't make it so obvious, talk to me, pretend it's all normal.”

Stiles glances back at him, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. “I-I can't think of anything to say,” he states, flailing his hands around.

“What do you mean you can't?” He says in both shock and frustration. “Think of something.”

“My mind is completely _blank,_ ” he stresses his words.

“Well, talk about-” Scott stuttered. “Talk about _Derek._ ”

“What?” Stiles asks, a bit surprised. That shocked him. He knows Scott is still a little uncomfortable with their relationship.

“Talk about your relationship with him, _anything_ to get _him_ out of my head.”

“Okay, well,” he says, a bit excited. “Often times, I think of Derek,” he stated. “Probably not in the way you're thinking but probably worse. I've _really_ wanted to get this off my chest and I,” he gave a smirk. He then started to speak in a soft whisper. “I know it's not exactly the right time right now considering the alpha and all but,” Stiles sighed. “I can't help myself but to, y'know, _think_ or _dream_ about him. Remember when I told you I had a dream where I was sweating? Yeah, it was about Derek.”

As Stiles ranted on about his thoughts of Derek, Scott's facial expression slowly changed as he continued. His nose started to scrunch up, eyes narrowing a little.

“I often have dreams like that actually,” he starts to wear a dumb smile. “Plus, you've s _een_ how Derek looks, how can I _not_ dream about him? He's a great a guy too and I just, I can't help myself but to-”

“Stiles?”

He cuts himself, his gaze lingering on Scott's disgusted expression, before looking at who whispered to him. He turned to see everyone else just staring at him with a confused and disgusted expression. He glances back at Scott who is still wearing a disgusted look. It's obvious that he was able to ignore Jackson's words just by his expression. He looks back at Harley.

“I _think_ you should stop,” she draws out her words. “Judging by the look on his face,” she nodded her head toward Scott. “Scott doesn't seem to want to hear the rest.”

Stiles bit his lip, flushing a dark red.

* * *

 

School had just ended and it was time to head home. The lacrosse team didn't have any practice that day and Scott had work, so he'd be alone for awhile.

So, when he was walking out of the classroom, he started to hear a conversation that he probably shouldn't have listened to. Well, it was in the hallway so anyone could hear, but that doesn't matter.

“I've decided to drop the dead weight in my life.”

Stiles peaks around the corner, seeing Jackson and Lydia conversing.

“And you are about the _deadest_ ,” he spoke in a cocky tone, as if that wouldn't hurt her in anyway. As if he didn't actually care.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Stiles cringes at the tone of her voice. It sounded as if she was trying to cover up the hurt in her voice, but he knew it was there.

“Dumping actually, I'm dumping you,” Jackson started to leave.

Stiles gaped his mouth at his reply. ' _Why would he want to break up with Lydia?_ ' He thinks to himself. He glared at him.

Lydia grabbed his shirt sleeve, stopping him from leaving. “Dumped by the _co_ -captain of the Lacrosse team,” she put emphasis on her words.

Jackson shrugged and walked off.

“I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over this,” she shouted after him. But Stiles just saw him walk off. “ _Seconds!_ ”

He waited for a bit, seeing Lydia just glance around herself, and at the people in halls. He sees her cross her arms in frustration and decides to go over to her.

He starts walking over to her, opening his mouth. “Uh Lydia?” He speaks softly, gaining her attention.

She turned her head around, and uncrossed her arms. She still looks upset as her gaze settles on him. “What?” She asks fiercely. Her eyes moved up and down at him. “Who are you?”

“Uh Stiles, but that's not important right now,” as Lydia listens to him, she moves her body to face him. “I couldn't help but hear your conversation with and wondered if you were alright.”

She scoffed. “Of _course_ I'm alright,” she says with malice in her voice. “I'm not bothered by it at all.”

“Judging by the malice in your voice, I'd say otherwise,” he really wanted to cheer her up. He might not have a huge crush on her anymore but he still cares.

She kept her firm gaze on him for a few more seconds before sighing. Her face relaxes a little, showing her true emotion. “Aren't you the other co-captain's friend?”

Stiles cringed. “Uh yeah,” he hated being referred to that, as if he isn't on the lacrosse team or have any significant role in the school. Sure he was on the bench but he wasn't _invisible._

Okay, maybe by someone as amazing as Lydia, but too others? No.

“Why are you here?” She asks him, with a bit of a sassy edge.

“Like I said before,” Stiles repeats himself. “I just wanted to see if you were okay. If you need some comfort or something?”

She stared at him for a few more seconds. “I _guess_ you're cool enough for me to hang out with,” she finally said, sighing. They stood in silence for another minute. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to offer me comfort?”

“Uh yeah, let's go get ice cream,” he says, waving her over. “I'll pay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-March 3, 2007, was when a total lunar eclipse happened, or so I researched.


	20. Wolfs Bane Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Stiles** _

Stiles and Lydia sat across from each other, taking up a two seat table near the window. They both had a cup of ice cream in front of them. They stayed silent as they both ate.

Stiles glanced up at Lydia from his ice cream.

He had been eating a scoop of cotton candy and cookies n' cream each. He topped it with fudge sprinkles, and nuts. Lydia on the other hand, just had a simple two scoop vanilla ice cream cup with rainbow sprinkles.

He quietly glanced at the cup of ice cream. He bites his lip, noticing that she had barely eaten.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles says out of the blue.

She glances up at him for a few seconds, still holding the plastic spoon. She looked back down at her ice cream and set the spoon down. She sighed and looked back at him.

“I just can't believe it,” Lydia says in a frustrated tone. “ _Why_ would Jackson dump _me?_ I mean, just-” she shook her head in disbelief, looking down.

“I know,” he says in an agreeing tone. “You are,” he says slowly. “Amazing,” he says with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

She looks back up at him, her eyes raising slightly. “Excuse me?”

“You're an amazing person,” he replies. “And you are beautiful and very intelligent.”

She narrows her eyebrows as she crossed her arms, frowning at him. “Are you hitting on me?” She says with a distrustful tone.

His eyes widened in panic. “N-no! No, I am _not,_ ” he says quickly. “I am not hitting on you. In fact, I'm taken.”

“Right,” Lydia replies. “The guy that picked you up a few days, even _you're_ getting more action than me.”

Stiles frowned slightly, wearing an odd smile as he backed up. He rose an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Oh nothing,” she retaliates.

He kept the same facial expression for a few more seconds before relaxing his face. “Anyways, Jackson right? _What_ a jerk.”

“For once, I agree,” she says in monotone voice. “He is _such_ a jerk,” she replies as she rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to start talking. 

* * *

 

After Stiles and Lydia had a chat with each other about Jackson, he dropped her off at her house then returned home. But not before getting judged on his choice of vehicle. Because, _rude,_ his baby is _not_ to be trifled with.

So, when he arrived home, he decided to just start on his homework since he had lost some time hanging out with Lydia.

He rushed into his room, eyes focused on his desk. He dropped his bag on the ground next to his desk and swung his chair around, sitting on it. He aligned himself to face forward and turned up his laptop. He leaned on his elbow, waiting patiently for it to start up.

“Stiles?' He hears his dad call out.

He took his hands off his laptop and turned around in his chair. “Yo d-” he cut himself off, seeing Derek standing in his room, right behind his door. “Derek?” He asks.

He rose a finger to his lips before nodding his head to the door.

Stiles knew what he was saying.

He got up and rushed over to the door. To make it more subtle, he leaned against the door, bringing it up to his hip.

“What did you say?” John asked him, head tilting in confusion.

“Oh uh just 'yo, dad,'” he stutters over his words.

He looked a bit hesitant at what he said but eventually bought it. “I'm going to be coming to your first game tonight,” he says with a big smile.

“Uh yeah,” Stiles nods, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it.

It was a bummer really. He was looking forward to going to his first game and actually having the chance to _play._ Better yet, his dad was actually _going_ to see him play.

Key word 'was.'

“I'm happy for you,” he tells him. “And I'm proud.”

“Uh yeah, thanks dad,” he nods his head, as his father smiles back at him.

“Well,” he stepped closer and brought up his arms.

Stiles walked closer to him and hugged him back. He mumbled to himself as John hugged him back.

They stepped away, letting each other go. “Well, see you tonight.”

“Yeah, see you,” he waited there until his father left. He waved him good bye before going back into his room, closing the door. He looked over at Derek. His eyebrow was raised as he just stared at him.

“Huggy, huggy?” Derek questioned him.

Stiles flushed red. “Shut it,” he says, turning away as he trudged his way over to sit at his desk. He plopped down and turned around in his chair.

They're both in silence before Derek speaks up. “You might not be able to make the game tonight,” he says in a soft and gentle tone.

“It's alright Der,” he replies, with no malice in his voice. It was the truth and he knew it was Derek's fault. Even if it was, he couldn't stay mad at Derek for long. “The alpha problem is more important than a game.”

“Did Scott get the neckalace?”

Before he had asked this question, Stiles could have sworn that there was a smirk on his face. But since that was not important then, he brushed it off.

“He's working on it,” he sees Derek roll his eyes as he sighs. “But I there's another way.” He took a short pause. “The night at the school,” Stiles visibly flinched his hand.

It seemed like Derek had noticed because he had glanced down before taking a few step closer to him.

“Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there.”

Derek rose his eyebrow in confusion, feeling not spreading to is face. “So?'

“ _So_ he didn't send it.”

“Can you find out who did?”

“Not me but I _do_ know who can,” he says as he remembers Danny's file.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Derek had taken his jacket off and placed it atop a chair that he would be sitting on before grabbing himself a book to read while he waited. He could tell that it would take awhile since Stiles had texted someone on his phone. He brought a leg up, resting the book on the palm of his hand which sat on his leg.

A bit later, Stiles was standing up and heading outside after he had hear a Stiles' phone go off. A minute or so later, another guy was walking in after him.

He glances up.

Derek sees teen wearing a tan jacket over a gray shirt, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was glancing all over his room as if he hadn't been there before.

Stiles soon then sits down in his seat. And by the look on his face, he's not going to like what's going to come.

He looks back down at the book.

He shuts out the sound of Stiles' voice talking to the other teen. He had been explaining to him about their predicament.

“You want me to do what?”

He heard the boy ask in confusion and slight anger.

“I just need you to track something,” Stiles asks in a begging tone.

He didn't really like that Stiles was using that tone. He wasn't exactly sure why but for some reason, it makes him sound kind of vulnerable. And he didn't want Stiles exposed to someone.

“And what makes you think that I know how to do it?”

“I looked up your file,” Derek mentally sighed at his him. Even if he didn't understand what he was saying, his tone said it all.

“I was _thirteen_ and they dropped the charges,. We're _doing_ lab work,” he put emphasis on his last sentence.

He soon hears Stiles give up.

After a few moments of silence, his classmate speaks again.

“Who's he again?”

Derek hears the slight creak of the chair. “Oh he's just my, uh-” Stiles spoke in a slightly disappointed tone, probably from being unable to convince. “Cousin. Miguel.”

Derek looks up, a bit confused. He raises an eyebrow. He stares at Stiles as he keeps on talking to him, the other still staring at him.

“The one who picked you up yesterday?” Stiles nods. The other teen looks back at him, furrowing his eyebrows before looking back at Stiles. “Is that blood on his shirt?”

“Oh uh,” Stiles hesitates.

Derek looks down at his shirt, shifting the book away a little. There _is_ blood on his shirt. He didn't remember getting hurt or into a fight recently.

“He just, um, gets these _horrible_ nosebleeds,” he first speaks in a soft voice before raising his voice. In his peripheral vision, Derek could see Stiles looking back at him. “Hey Miguel.”

He raises his head, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought I told you that you could use one of my shirts,” he says in a gruff voice, nodding his head toward his wardrobe constantly.

He sighs as he gets up. Derek shuts the book and throws it on the bed. He turns around gripping the hem of his shirt.

He had a feeling somethings bad was going to happen, and he was right.

He lifted his shirt up, feeling the intense gaze from the stranger on him.

Derek hated being used for his body. He was going to get back at Stiles for this, he just knew he will.

His shirt is thrown onto the chair he had been sitting on. The top left drawer of the wardrobe is opened and he searches for a shirt. He flushes a little at the thought that this is Stiles' clothes. The faint smell of him wafts up to Derek's nose, giving him he ability to take in his scent.

As Derek searches through the drawers, he can hear Stiles mumbling something to him. Something along the lines of being able to trace the text.

He grabs one of the shirts and raises it up, frowning a little. “Uh Stiles,” he says, turning around. “This?” He says, grabbing it with two hands and stretches it out to show him. “No fit.”

“Then try something else on,” he says in a low voice.

Derek huffs and turns around again. He puts back the shirt and picks up another. This time, it's a blue and orange shirt. He holds it up to his chest. It looked bigger than the other shirts so it seemed as if it could fit him. He turns a bit and pulls the head over his head. Hopefully, that shirt would be the last so he could stop.

“Hey!” Stiles exclaims. “That looks good, what do you think, Danny?”

Danny. Apparently that was the name of the teen that was ogling him.

“It's not really his color.”

Derek groaned and proceeded to peel off the shirt again in search for another. After looking at a few more shirts, he gave up. “Stiles!” He shouted, turning toward him. “ _None_ of these fit!”

Of course none of them would. These were all Stiles' shirts and he was significantly bigger than him. Stiles was slim while he on the other hand, wasn't.

Stiles just turned away, not saying anything.

But eventually, it had worked. “I'll need to ISP the number and the exact time of text,” the teen, Danny, announces.

As he hears the tapping of the laptop go off behind him, he still tries to search for another shirt. It's when he opens another drawer when he sees it. “Why do you have my shirt?”

“Uhh,” Stiles trails off, looking very nervous.

As Stiles searches for his answer, he puts his shirt back on.

“I might have taken it,” he mumbles to himself.

Derek shakes his head, sighing at him.

“Hey, I got it,” Danny announced.

Derek stepped closer, and took his place behind the two teens.

“The text you received?” Danny points out. “It's registered to this account.”

“No, that can't be,” Stiles gazes at the screen in disbelief.

Derek hadn't recognized the first name but eventually, it hit him too. Melissa _McCall._

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

He had been on the phone with Scott, talking about how he finally got the necklace from Allison, It was more 'stolen' the 'gotten' but details.

He had put the phone on speaker and held it between both him and Derek, despite, him still being able to hear no matter what.

They were both siting in his jeep, right outside Beacon Hills Hospital. After finding out the text was sent from the hospital, they decided to go check it out.

“There has to be _something,_ ” Derek tells Scott. “At the back, behind, or whatever, just _something._ ”

“I've looked and I can't find anything.”

Derek sighed, leaning back in his seat as he looked away,

It as quiet for a few more seconds before Scott decided to speak up again. “You know you won't be able to play if you're not here,” this statement was directed at Stiles.

Stiles sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to play the game the moment Derek told him. When he found out that he would be playing first line, he was ecstatic at finally being able to play in the game. He eventually got over the fact that he would miss the game. “I know,” but that didn't mean he wasn't still disappointed. “If you see my dad,” Derek looks over at him when he hears his tone of voice. “Tell him,” he hesitated. “Tell him I'll be a little late.” Stiles sighed sadly as he hung up his phone, silently staring at the screen.

It was silent for awhile before he feels a hand wrap around his free hand. He looks up from his phone and stares at Derek. He stares straight into his eyes as Derek looks back at him with a soft gaze. There were was no anger in his expression.

“I'm,” he hesitates. “I'm sorry that you can't make it.”

Stiles glances down at their joined hands. “It's alright,” he replies to him. “Getting the alpha is more important than playing a stupid game.”

“I know that it was special to you.”

“Hmm, yeah well,” Stiles trails off.

Stiles brought his other hand and rested it on their hands. He shifted in his seat, his head resting against the chair. His eyes move upwards toward him. Derek had looked away by the time he had said his previous words. He's just staring blankly into space, holding his hand as he brushed the back of his hand with his thumb slowly.

Still laying on his side, he turns his head to look at the hospital. The parking lot was pretty empty at that time. It was still weird considering it was a hospital. It was then he noticed that he felt more pressure on his hand than before.

He looks up at Derek. “Uh, Derek?”

He doesn't say anything. Instead, the pressure grows and eventually, it starts to hurt. “D-Derek?” He repeats. He looks down at the hands and releases one of his hands. He couldn't tug the other one out of Derek's hand because of his tight grip. “You're hurting my hand,” he says softly.

It's only then that Derek looks at him. He's now wearing an 'are you shitting me' expression on his face.

“I-I think it's starting to bruise,” he says in a panicked tone.

Derek then lets go.

Stiles raises his eyebrow at him, holding his hand close to his chest.

“You know what that was for,” Derek states, slightly upset, “Now go.”

Stiles stays silent as he kisses his hand, opening his car door.

* * *

 

_ **Hospital** _

“I can't find anyone,” Stiles says, sounding very shocked.

He held his phone up to his ear, looking around the hospital. He was walking down the halls, trying to look for anyone, but it was oddly empty.

“Look for Jennifer, she's been taking care of my uncle.”

“Seriously, why is it so empty? It's the _hospital._ ” Stiles is still holding the phone up to his ear when he peaks inside of the room.

He freezes in his tracks, mouth agape. It was e _mpty._ “He's not there.” he says, sounding dissapointed.

“What?”

“He's gone Derek.”

It's silent for awhile before Derek finally replies. “Get out of there Stiles!” He shouted in his ear, sounding very panicked. “ _He's_ the alpha!”

His eyes widen in shock as he glances back into the room, but he stops half way when he sees someone standing right in front of him.

 _Peter Hale,_ Derek's uncle.

“You must be Stiles,” he wore a a smirk on his face, he expression also filling his eyes. He stood with confidence, despite just getting out of his coma and half his face covered in scars.

Stiles is so terrified to see him fright in front of him, especially because of what Derek had said. This is the _alpha_ they're talking about. Not Derek's uncle. The alpha who _killed_ many people, and possibly Luara too. His own _niece._

He starts to take a few steps back. He had to get out of there and away from him. He turned around and jumped.

“What are you doing here?” There was a blonde nurse standing in front of him, wearing a firm expression. “Visiting hours are over.”

He glanced back at Peter, then back at the nurse. Realization just hit him. “You're the one who,” she was the one who had sent the text to Allison. He looks at Peter. “And you're the b-” He groanwed, panic slowly replacing his shocked expression. “Oh my god I'm gonna die,” he says, grabbing his own head as he flailed his head right and left, glancing between the two.

His face his scrunched up when he seees Derek elbow the nurse in her face, effectively knocking her out. “That's not nice,” Peter says slowly, with no emotion showing. “She's my nurse.”

“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of here Stiles,” he says with an angry look, which had been directed right at his uncle.

He immediately dives to the side and inside one of the rooms, wanting to be nowhere near the fight between two werewolves. He's out of the way but still able to see the two.

“You think I _wanted_ to kill Laura? My own niece?”

Derek flashes his eyes at him and growls, getting into a postion before charging at him.

But him being confident didn't matter. Especially when he had just been grabbed and slammed into the wall closest to Peter. Said werewolf then threw Derek into the other whole, knocking off the accent.

Derek, who was laying on the floor, groaned in pain. He attempted to get up, leaning on his elbow, but Petere grabbed him again.

Stiles narrowed his eyes in fury when Peter had grabbed Derek by his neck and begun dragging him across the floor. “My mind,” he says slowly. “And my personality were literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct.” When Peter stopped next to the nurse's body, he dropped Derek and Stiles thought that was his chance. He snuck out when he thought he was distracted and grabbed the accent. He slowly approached him from behind as he pocket something.

“Do you know what it's like?” Peter turned to face Derek with a vicious look on his face. “Slowly healing _cell_ by _cell,_ with no one around. Not even my own _nephew_ or niece bothered to come by.” Again, he grabbed Derek and flung him forward. He had been on the ground again, face facing toward the ground. His elbows were propping him up as he spat out his blood on the floor.

When Stiles saw Peter reaching out to grab him, he swung as hard as he could. The accent then hit the back of Peter's head, but it just snapped it half, seemingly having no effect on him at all.

Peter turned around, wearing an annoyed expression. “You're going to regret that,” he says, starting to walk toward him.

Stiles took a few steps back, horrified that it had no effect on him at all. It didn't seem like that it had any effect on him at all.

“Get away from him,” Derek growled.

Stiles hadn't even noticed that he had stood up. And now, he had jumped toward him, throwing a punch at him. Derek finally managed to land a hit on him, but Peter just grabbed his wrist right after and flew him right into the glass of the desk.

It shatters and Peter is now focused on him again. “And what makes you think that you could hurt me, _human?_ ”

“I-I uh,” Stiles stutters over his words, fear in his eyes as he starts to walk backwards, whilst Peter follows.

“Hmm?” There was no malice in his expression nor voice.

“I just um,” he's trying to search for his words when Peters just smirks at him. “Y-You shouldn't just _kill_ Derek,” he replies nervously.

Peter just raises an eyebrow at him, wearing the same expression.

“H-he, your personality may have been 'burned out,' but he's still the only family you have left.”

Peter is silent for a bit before he finally replies. “You're right,” says with he same voice from before. He turns around and starts to walk away from him.

Stiles turns to run, finally following Derek's original order to get out.

“Oh Derek!” Peter calls out.

He had been attempting to get himself back together, as he crawled into the room next to Peter's assigned room, heaving in and out.

“You're little boyfriend is right,” Derek huffs and narrows his eyes when Peter notes this out loud. “How about you just stop this nonsense. It's obvious that you're just going to lose,” Peter stops right in front of the desk he had thrown Derek into. “Join me Derek,” Peter says bluntly.

“ _Never,_ ” Derek says under his breath, knowing Peter could hear him.

“Stiles could come too,” Peters says in a smug voice, walking toward the fast beating heart. “That other teenager too.”

He turns and steps into the room Derek had been in.

He glares up at him, feeling a bit better than when Peter had thrown him into glass.

“Just let me explain,” he paused. “After all, we're family.”

 


	21. Co-Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that I wasn't able to update in over a WHOLE month. I was just to caught up with school. First, it was projects then finals. Then after school was over, I had to work on the 12 days of sterek and secret santa on tumblr.   
> This chapter is when it starts to branch off of canon.   
> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Derek** _

“So do you understand now, Derek?”

Derek was now leaning against the table he had been sitting against. Peter had helped him stand up and even then, he had healed a bit more.

He glance away, closing his eyes to really focus on his words. Only their breath could be heard in that room. He finally sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Peter. “Yes,” he mumbled softly as he nodded.

Peter gave a half smile. “Good,” he replies, as he takes a step forward. “Now, will you help me, nephew?”

“I understand,” he shifts a bit in a distrustful manner. “But I never said anything about helping you.”

He chuckled. Peter shook his head, looking away for bit as he smirked. He looked back at Derek, saying something not displayed on his expression. “I thought you had already learned by now,” Peter stared hard at Derek. “You _know_ that I can overpower you. Which means,” he smiled evily as he took a short pause. “You won't be able to do anything to me if I went after that boyfriend of yours.”

_ **“Derek!” An image of Stiles screaming out in pain flashed in his mind. All he could see was Peter standing over him with a grin, fully wolfed out** _ _ **in his alpha form** _ _ **.** _

Derek's nostrils flared in anger as he gripped his free fist tightly, claws coming out. His eyebrows narrowed dangerously. He took a step forward, wincing as he clutches his wound that he had gained from his uncle.

Peter laughed softly. “See what I mean?”

Derek looked up from the ground, leaning back on the table.

“Now, what do you say?”

Derek stayed silent as he just glared at him.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

The night before, Stiles had been helping Derek find out about the text that had been sent from Scott's phone, despite him never sending it. He had learned that Jeniffer, Peter's nurse, had sent the text and had been helping him, the _alpha,_ the whole entire time. And even then, he _left_ Derek at the hospital alone.

Sure he had said to go but he still felt a bit worried for Derek. He had not texted him at all that night _or_ this morning.

Even by lunch time Derek had not contacted him.

Stiles was sitting right next to Scott and Harley, just like he had been before. But this time, Scott had decided that he wanted to sit next Harley, so he had a free seat next to him this time.

“So nothing from him still?” Stiles whispered in a hush voice, leaning close to Scott.

“No, why?” Scott glanced up from his food and at Stiles. Soon, realization passed. “Don't worry Stiles,” he attempts to comfort his friend. “I'm pretty sure that Derek can handle himself.”

Stiles face scrunched up. “Even so, I'm worried about him,” he muttered to himself, leaning away and out of Scott's personal space. He was looking down at his food when he heard something that sounded like a tray dropping onto the table.

He glances away and at the source of the sound.

It was Lydia.

“Uh hey Lydia,” Stiles greets, sounding a bit confused. “What are you doing here?”

Lydia continues to set down her stuff and get into the seat next to him. She doesn't bother to answer until she's fully settled in her seat. When she looks, she had also gained the attention of Scott and Samantha. The others don't bother with her.

She gives Stiles an 'are you kidding me' expression. “Even _after_ that talk we had Stiles, _really?_ ” She asks him, sounding a bit offended.

Stiles nods when he remembers the time they talked in an ice cream shop, after all, it was just a few days ago. “Ah right,” he leans a bit closer and starts to talk in a low whisper. “Not wanting to sit next to _him?_ ” He leans away.

“M-hmm,” she agrees nodding her head. She opens up the little container that she had put on the table and grabbed out the fork and napkins that she had packed along with it. She starts to eat.

“What about Allison?” Stiles whispers hesitantly and gently, considering that Scott was sitting next to him and could hear everything. That topic was still fresh and therefore still hurt for his friend.

But surprisingly enough, Lydia reacts too. She coughs with hr mouth closed, wincing a bit. When she swallow, she replies, “I'd rather n-I mean,” she looks up at Stiles and gives what was obviously a fake and wide smile. “She can handle herself without me for a few days, right? ”

Stiles nods, still a bit confused at her reaction. ' _Is she avoiding Allison now? Why'd she want to do that?_ ' He looks back at his food.

It had been pizza that day. Not the good kind of pizza that you get at  restaurants but the kind that are mostly bread. It had jello, applesauce and some lettuce on the side. Also his chocolate milk that came in a box.  He picked up at took a bite.

Something in his mind clicked when he realized something. ' _This has something to do with the whole Jackson bothering Scott thing, isn't it?_ '

“ Well,” Stiles starts to talk again, right after he swallowed the pizza in his mouth. “You're welcome to sit with me any time you want.”

“Thanks,” she replies softly.

He mentally sighs, hearing the hurt tone in her voice, despite her speaking quietly.

* * *

 

Right after school ends, he headed straight home.

As he's walking into his house, he tosses his bag to the side and heads straight to the kitchen. He opens up the fridge, taking out the milk without noticing his father who had set up shop in the dining room. He uncaps it and puts his lips on it. He starts to turn around, tilting up the bottle as he glances to his right and into the dining room. He looks straight again and continues walking before he stops in realization.

He takes a few steps back and peers into the room.

His dad was sitting at the table, a ton of files scattered all over the table. He had glasses perched ontop his top as he stared down at one of the documents, a pen in hand. There were a few books lying open on the side.

He swallowed the milk and capped it, setting it to the side. He rushes into the room, curious as to what his dad had found. He grabs one of the files, taking a seat. “So, what'd you find?”

Before he could flip it open, his dad glances up at him as he slaps his hand, making him drop it. “Ow!” He yelps, letting go of it to hold it up to himself and nurse it.

“This is my _case,_ Stiles,” he says firmly, but he also sounded frustrated. Stiles suspected that it was because of how much he was working on whatever he was working on. “Meaning you're not supposed to look at it.”

Stiles scoffed, throwing up his hand in the air as he scrunched up his face as if to say 'are you kidding me.' “But you've _always_ let me look before.”

“And that's the problem,” John muttered as he looked through the files.

“Anything I could help with?”

“If you poured me an ounce of whiskey,” he said.

Stiles mentally smirked to himself and got up to search for the glass and bottle. ' _If I could get him drunk enough, I'd be able to get him to talk about his work._ '

He opened up a cabinet and grabbed one of the small glasses then shut the door. He went into a the glass cabinet and opened it up. He reached for the whiskey bottle and gently closed the cabinet. He rushed back to the dining room and set the glass right in front of his father.

“ Tell me when,” he opened the bottle. He poured what seemed like an ounce and stopped, glancing up at him. He waited for a few seconds  before it was obvious that he wouldn't say anything. He started to slowly pour again.  He only stopped when the glass was filled.

He put the cork back in and set the bottle on the table. As his father took a sip of his drink, Stiles sat down and started to sift through the files. But it clearly wasn't just a sip, he downed the whole glass.

“You know,” his father slurred his words together. “Derek Hale would be a hale of a lot-”

Stiles couldn't help but snicker a bit when he had said that.

“A hale of a lot,” he trailed off, searching for his words. It was clear that his father was drunk, or at least a bit, meaning that he could get some info out of him.

“Hell of a lot?” He offers.

“A hell of a lot,” he continued. “Easier to find if we can only get a photo of him.”

“How do you not have a photo of him?” Like _any_ picture would do, right? Like maybe some video feed or some outdated photos from the past.

John moved in his seat and grabbed a photo on the table, turning it around to show Stiles. “For some reason,” Stiles moved to take a closer look. “When we took a mugshot,” Stiles cringed at hat word, just imagining him in jail upset him, especially when he was innocent. “Or _any_ photo, these two _lazer_ beams who just shoot out.”

Stiles tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow. He remembered taking a picture of themselves using Derek's phone and there had been no problems then.

“It's weird,” he starts again. “Why would he murder all those people? It just doesn't make sense.”

Stiles clenched his fist and bit his lip, trying all he could to not show his emotions. He seriously hated it when people accused him of things. He knew that it was his father accusing him and that he shouldn't hate him, but still.

“I mean, the insurance guy, video shop owner, his own _sister?_ ” His eyes had been closed, head resting against his hand. “Sure he was proved innocent of the death of his sister, but who else is there?”

John sighed again. “You know,” Stiles looks up as he unclenches his fist and tries to relax himself as much as possible. “I was planning on,” he stops. “Never mind, I've already said too much.”

Stiles mentally frowns, mind shifting to what was said. “More whiskey?” He asks, opening the bottle and grabbing the glass.

“Nah,” he waves him off, trying to restrict himself. “I've already had too much.”

“Non-sense, you deserve it,” he says, lying through his teeth. He _seriously_ didn't want to give him more alcohol but he needed information from him. “You've been working hard.” He started to pour more into the glass, cursing himself mentally for giving his dad more alcohol. He held out the glass.

He took the glass and nodded and thanks. He started to take a few more sips.

“You were saying?” Stiles urges him to continue.

“Anyways, like I was saying,” he set down the glass. “I was planning on opening up the Hale Fire case again.”

Stiles gaped his mouth. He was flabbergasted to hear what his father just said. “What?” He asked in disbelief. “Why?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Derek had told him that his family was killed in a fire, set by the Argents, Scott could vouch for him because he was there too. But when he was younger, all facts pointed to it being just an arson. So he really didn't expect someone else to pick up on it not being just a fire, and his father no less. “What makes you think they were murdered?”

He frowned, looking up at him as he opens his eyes. “I never said anything about them being murdered,” he muttered.

' _Shit,_ ' he curses himself. “Well, I uh, just assumed y'know?” He stuttered trying to figure out what to say on the spot. “Normally you wouldn't open up an arson case if it wasn't just a fire.”

“Huh,” he made a noise in agreement. “Anyways, as for why, you're right. I suspect it's actually a murder. I just got tipped off by someone, not a direct identity but something that will lead us to them.”

“What is it?” He asks eagerly.

John grabbed a piece of paper that was in one of the manilla folders labeled 'new evidence.' There seemed to be quite a few papers inside, it also seemed to be the same folder where he kept the identities of those that were murdered. He closed the folder and unfolded a paper, handing it to his son.

Stiles gaped when he saw the paper. ' _I've seen this before,_ ' he paused, too shocked to continue his thoughts. ' _This is Allison's necklace._ '

“There was a woman, I was told,” he stops, now a bit more attentive when seeing the expression on his son's face. “That had been asking questions. A lot of questions, one was about how to make a fire look like an accident.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Now all I have to do, is find the actual people who did the fire and a bit more evidence, then,” he gave a dumb smile. “The case will be solved.”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles gave a weak smile.

“Of course, I'd need witnesses though,” he stops and sighs, looking a bit frustrated. “Most importantly, I need Derek Hale.”

Stiles looked up from the table, staring straight at his father. He wore a disturbed and worried expression as he just stared. ' _Why Derek?_ He asks himself, heart dropping.

“Y'know, I miss this, talking to each other,” John talks again.

“I'm sorry dad,” he says, still a bit speechless from what he heard just a minute ago. “I have to make phone call.” To both Derek _and_ Scott.

He stands up, hardly hearing his father. He turns around, taking out his phone.

“And I miss your mother too,” Stiles freezes as he stares at his phone, thumb over Derek's name. He looks up and turns back around. ' _Did he just-why did he_ -' “What did you just say?” His voice cracked as he says this.

' _Mom? Why would he, he_ never _mentions her. So why would,_ ' he licked his lips and swallowed a shaky breath. ' _He know what it does to me, to him. To_ us.'

He says nothing, looking back at the table. He rests his head against his hand, looking very tired. He grabs the whiskey bottle, tilting it over.

Stiles rushed to his side, grabbing his hand to prevent him from giving himself more alcohol. He stares at the bottle hard before looking up at him.

“Thanks son,” he mumbles to himself.

Stiles is staring at him with an expecting look. When it's known that his father wouldn't say anymore, he turned back around, getting ready to call someone. He stepped up to his room and went inside, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, pulling out his phone.

Stiles turned his phone on again, and pressed the call button next to Derek's name. He held it up to his ear. The phone rang twice.

Then a third.

Then a fourth.

Stiles frowned when his call eventually went to voice mail. He hadn't seen Derek since yesterday, when they had found out that Peter was the alpha. Derek had told him to leave the hospital so he wasn't sure whether or not he was safe.

When the call officially ended, his ring came out. Hopeful, he immediately picked it up with out looking at the Caller-ID, thinking it was Derek.

“Derek?” He said eagerly.

“No,” his smile dropped. “It's Scott. I need your help right now.”

“Just say what and where and I'll be there,” he said not as enthusiastic as before.

* * *

 

_ **Scott** _

Right after getting Stiles to help him prevent Peter from biting his mom, he had found out what was currently happening. At the Hale house. With Derek and _Jackson_.

He might not like him much but he couldn't get an innocent hurt.

Judging by the lack of noise, he assumed that Derek and Jackson hadn't arrived yet. But to make sure, he went up stairs to go look for them.

A few minutes later though, he could hear the soft crunches of dirt and branches coming from the outside. He kept silent because it was obvious that they didn't notice him.

“I don't deserve it,” he eventually heard Jackson say, filled with pain.

Scott winced, still questioning Stiles' taste in guys. He remembered promising him that he'd give Derek a chance, but from what he was hearing right now, it wasn't good. He still wasn't convinced that Derek was a good person nor that he deserved to be with Stiles. Derek still sounds like a complete a-hole right now.

“ _-No one_ cares that you're captain of the Lacrosse Team, _no one cares._ ”

Scott decides that he has had enough and decides to intervene. “Excuse me,” Derek's attention snaps up to him, who had been moved to the top of the stairs. “ _Co_ -captain.”

Scott wolfed out and jumped down the stairs, getting into position.

Derek growled. “Get out of the way Scott,” he shifted. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Right, _Stiles-_ ” Derek growled when Scott said his best friend's name, his eyes flashing blue. “Wouldn't want that. And he wouldn't want you _hurting_ anyone either. Let alone _kill._ ”

“Fine,” he said, though it sounded as if he was a bit hesitant. “I'll-”

“I can't even _see_ what Stiles sees in you,” Scott replied honestly. “All I see is a terrible person who's even worse on the inside.”

As Scott went on, Jackson started to crawl away, getting away from the both of them.

“I wouldn't be surprised if Stiles broke up with you.”

Derek's face fell a little, fists clenching tight enough so that his claws started to pierce his skin. Furious, Derek opens his mouth, wanting to comment on what he said.

Instead, gunshots cut him off. They both turned their heads toward the sound as they ducked.

Derek, still a bit angry, turned back to Scott, as he yelled, “Get down!”

They both jumped to the side, the sound of gunshots still going off. “Go!” Derek shouts.

Scott started to regret what he had said. From those words alone, it sounded as if he actually _cared._ But that aside, he still knew he was a jerk.

“Derek,” he still needed to say something though.

He turns his head toward him, frowning slightly.

“I may not like you much but,” Scott took a deep breath, not wanting to admit it. “Stiles will surely miss you. Call him so he knows you're safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating.


	22. 10.5 or 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

_ **Allison and Lydia** _

She had still remembered what her aunt had showed her the night before. It had been extremely disturbing to her. Her Aunt Kate had showed her what was apparently their family's secret, which was 'deeper' than any other family's. Kate had showed her a _man_ tied up to a fence.

She told her that they came from a family of hunters and that the man was a werewolf. But still, he's still human, right?

Allison also remembers seeing him pick up Stiles one day. And another day prior when he went into his jeep when he was wounded.

Anyways, she went to the mall to spend some time with Lydia. Lately, it seemed like that she was distant. She didn't even sit at the usual table with her, Jackson, and Danny. Instead, she sat with Stiles, Scott, and their other friends.

“Are you sure you're okay with it?” Recently, Allison was just asked to the dance by Jackson, but he claimed it was just as friends. Though, now looking back on it, he seemed really panicked.

“Yeah,” Lydia hesitated, as they both stopped near a rack of clothes after getting off the escalator.

She didn't seem to be very honest with her answer.

“Right,” she said in disbelief.

“Really,” Lydia replied, trying to sound sincere. “I'm _okay_ with you going with Jackson to the dance. _What_ can I do to convince?”

“You sure you wanna know?”

“Yes Allison, you're my friend. Anything will do.”

“Okay,” she trails off, thinking of what she could do. “Then dump the guy you're going to prom with and ask someone else.”

A bit confused, Lydia scrunches up her face but agrees anyway, “Okay, then who?”

“Stiles.”

Lydia scrunches up her face for a moment before relaxing. “Okay, I'll ask him the next time I see him.”

Knowing that Stiles would be completely understanding about why she needs him to take her to the dance, she willingly accepts with hardly any fight. Despite him being over her, Stiles should know that she wouldn't want to go to the dance alone when Jackson's going with Allison. And she _had_ to go, she couldn't just _not_ go. Lydia needed to prove to Jackson that she's over him.

* * *

 

_ **Hale House** _

Derek had not know how long he had been stuck in the basement of his house. What he did know was that it was right after he had brought Jackson to his house's ruins. He hadn't Wanted to do that but Peter had told him that he was required to do it, he couldn't go against his alpha's orders.

He also suspected that Stiles should've noticed that he went missing. It had been awhile since he'd seen him too, last time was at the hospital before Peter had a talk with him. He knew that he called around the time he had found Jackson at the school, but he wasn't able to answer it.

When he was tied up against the posts in the basements, Kate had taken his phone and wallet off of him and was currently inspecting it.

She held his license in her hands as she leaned against the desk that held the phone and machine.

Derek visibly flinched when his phone went off.

Kate glanced away from his license and at his phone that had been faced down. She drops it onto the table and grabs the phone, a curious look on her face. “Huh,” she says aloud. “Who'd want to be calling you.” She picks it up and faces the screen toward her. She bites her lip and raises her eyebrows in surprise.

Derek mentally curses when he sees the screen from craning his head to the side.

“ _Stiles?_ ” She cocks her head to the side as he looks up at him, facing the screen toward him. “Wonder why the _sheriff's_ son would be calling you.” She's wearing a smirk as she looks back at the phone. She lets it the rings go on until the missed call sign comes up to start looking through his phone.

“Lot of messages from him too,” she mutters, knowing that he'd be able to hear her. Soft 'bloops' sound out as she opens up the messages. Shock shows on her face as she read aloud some messages. “'Where are you?' ''It's been awhile.' 'I _miss_ you'?” She goes to the home screen and sees the picture of both of them together. She looks up at him, crossing her arms.

“What relationship do you _have_ with him? What,” she says in a cocky tone, an open smirk on her face. “Is he your _jail-bait_ boyfriend?”

Derek says nothing as he just glares at her, not wanting her anywhere near Stiles nor for her to dig more into their relationship.

She gives out a dry laugh. “He _is,_ isn't he?” She throws her head back and laughs loudly before setting the phone down onto the table. “History _sure_ does repeat, doesn't it?”

 

Derek closes his eyes, breathing out heavily as he grips his hands tightly. There was an obvious look of regret and sadness on his face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short, I know, sorry.


	23. Code Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)

_ **Stile** _ _ **s** _

He had been in his room when he had gotten a call from Lydia. He had just gotten off the phone from Derek a few minutes ago, but really, it was just his voice-mail. He had not picked up any of his calls at all. It was starting to really worry him.

“Lydia?” He asks into the phone after glancing at the caller-id. “What are you calling for?”

“We're friends right?”

Uh oh. “Yeah, why?” He drew out his words nervously.

“I need you to do something for me,” she said in a firm voice. She took a short pause, emphasizing the importance in her words.

“What is it?” He asks reluctantly. Stiles knows that she can be a bit intense sometimes but it's her personality, and that makes her better. After spending some time with her, as friends of course, he has gotten to know her a bit better. Just a tiny bit, but it was still more than he knew her from before.

“I need you to take me to prom.”

Stiles paused. “Sorry, did you just-” he wore a very confused expression. Despite starting their friendship between them and getting to know her more, he hadn't expected her to ever say that.

“I did,” she answers back. “And I'm serious. I _need_ you to take me to prom.”

Stiles is silent. Just over half a year ago, he would've jumped at the chance of taking Lydia to prom. He had loved her since elementary. But now? “I can't,” he chokes out a sob. He had more important things to worry about right now. The alpha, school, family, friends, but more importantly, Derek. He was still missing.

“Why not?” She said fiercely, a bit of a pleading tone in his tone. “I can't just _not_ show up to prom, what would _Jackson_ think of me? And I can't also just _not_ have a date.”

“Lydia,” he spoke with sadness.

“Come _on_ Stiles, we've discussed this before.”

“Lydia, you don't understand.”

“Then _help_ me understand _why_ you refuse to take me to prom.”

“ _Because_ Lydia!” He answers immediately. “I'm going through some stuff too and I just-” he sighed, rubbing his head. “I can't right now, I'm sorry.”

She's silent for a few moments when she speaks again. “What kind of stuff?”

“I don't-”

“What _kind_ of stuff?” She waits patiently without saying any more.

Stiles sighed again. “My boyfriend, Derek,” he heard a hitch in her breath. “He's missing. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts in a few days and I fear he's in trouble.”

“Have you ever thought that it's just him ignoring you?”

His heartbeat faltered. Stiles _knew_ that Derek would never do that. Of course, except for the time when he didn't bother to tell him he was back n Beacon Hills, but Derek promised him that he wouldn't do that anymore. And with his uncle being the alpha and all, Stiles _knew_ that he was in danger.

“I know he isn't doing that, Lydia,” he denies. He sighs again. “Look, instead of the prom, how about we just hang out somewhere else instead? Something better, like a restaurant. I hear the dances are boring anyway(1).”

“Fine, better be a nice one,” she agrees. “I do _not_ need Jackson doing. Doing _whatever_ he does.”

* * *

 

The night before prom, Stiles decided to take a break from trying to find out ways to find Derek. He had been alternating between homework and finding Derek. Prior, he had been going out and driving around to look at the places where Derek would most likely be. He even went to his apartment several times but he was never then. But he then realized that he could just track his phone.

But even with that information, he still had a ways to go. He had no clue on how to track phones but he had been watching Danny when he was tracking that text from before. So he somewhat had a clue on how to do it.

So, there he was, in his jeep driving around. The streets were mostly empty considering how late at night it was. The only reason that he was able to be out this late is because his dad had a shift that lasted through out the night, he was off the next day.

He was about to turn right at the corner when he saw a dark figure in his headlights.

He yelped, slamming onto his breaks. His whole body flung forward, only stopped from his seatbelt. Stiles adjusted himself in his seat and squinted through the lights.

The figure is now moving toward his door.

In a panic, he moves to step on the breaks, but before he could, his window is already broken and his shirt his grabbed and he is pulled through the window. Now covered in scratches, he winces and plucks out the few shards that got caught in his skin. He lets out a soft sob and looks up.

He lets out a cry of shock when he realizes who grabbed him. It was _Peter Hale._

“Hello again Stiles,” he crows out.

“What do you want,” his voice shakes as he attempts to get up from the ground.

“Get up,” he says in a fierce tone, forcing him to his feet. He shoves him against the door, still holding onto his collar. “If you attempt to get away,” he says near his ear. “You _will_ regret it.”

Stiles is breathing heavily against the door when he feels him lean away. He's still shaking in fear when he feels that his collar was released.

It was a few moments after when the silence was broken. “Face me,” Peter commands.

Not wanting his throat ripped out from disobeying the _alpha,_ he turns to face him. Peter is still staring at him with a hard expression before he speaks. “Do you want the bite?”

Wait. “What?” Stiles was confused. “After _shoving me_ into my jeep, you just offer me the bite? What was the point of doing that if you were just going to ask me that?”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. “What would you have done if you saw me in the streets,” he asked in a monotone voice.

“Well I would,” he paused, realizing that he would have either ran or attempted to kill him.

“Exactly,” he shook his head in disbelief  as he paused. “Anyways, what do you say?”

Stiles glanced down the street for moment before looking back at him. He thought about it for a moment before saying “no” without hesitation.

Peter smirked. “You're lying,” he in a cocky tone.

Stiles parted his lips but immediately closed it right after.  It's true that Stiles has thought about it before, even before Peter brought it up, but he didn't want the bite from him. Getting the bite from Peter would mean being in his pack. 

“ Think about it Stiles,” Peter continues. “ You'd be  _just_ like Derek and Scott.” He takes a short pause. “Have you ever imagined being a wolf with Derek?  Well, now you could do that. Being par wit h his skills,  staying up all night with him. Literally being able to  _roll_ in his scent,  just taking it in?”  Peter paused again. “ You know, wolves are able to have a better connection  than  that  of  a wolf and a human.” 

Images flashed through  Stiles' mind. 

_**Stiles let out a smile as Derek buried his head into his neck, wrapping his own arms around Derek's. Both their chests heaving heavily as they took in each other's scents.** _

_**Stiles ran through the forest and towards Derek, as he hears his every movement. No worry running through him as he knows Derek's exact location.** _

_**Him and Derek smiling at each other as** _ _**Derek's arms were wrapped around his** _ _**waist. His own legs** _ _**and arms** _ _**around Derek.** _

He knew they were a bit silly but he couldn't help but think about. It would be nice to be able to do those things with him but he knew that Stiles couldn't. 

“ No, I don't want it,” he repeated.

“ Shame, it would've been easier to convince Derek to join my pack if you were in it.”

“ You mean that Derek's not in your pack?”

“ No,” he says as if it's obvious. “The only reason that Derek is helping me is-” ' _ Derek's helpin _ _ g _ _ him? _ ' “That he doesn't want  you to get hurt.” 

Stiles is still frowning in confusion when Peter leaves the area.  He's still there even minutes after.

' _ I just lost my  _ _ appetite. _ '

* * *

 

Stiles had decided to get ready a bit earlier so he could do somethings before picking up Lydia to go eat dinner. He decided dress up in black jeans and a white-collared shirt. He had a bit of money stored away so he decided get some of that and used it to pay for dinner.

He had made a lot of progress when trying to figure out how to trace someone's phone, so he had little left to do. He wanted to be able to locate Derek and go get him with Scott.

“Okay,” he muttered under his breath. “Here we go.” After typing a bit more, he smiles knowing that he's nearly there. “Now all I have to do,” he mumbles to himself as he types in the information. “Is type in his number and cell phone model.”

His phone goes off as a map appears on his screen. He ignores his phone for now and stares at the map. When he zooms in, realization fills him when he realizes where the location is. The _Hale_ house.

His mouth gaping in shock. He couldn't believe that Derek was at the Hale house. He had already checked there before but he had not seen him. Perhaps there was a basement that he hadn't seen before.

His ringtone interrupts his thoughts. He glances away and at his phone for moment as he grabs at it before looking back at the screen. “Yeah?” He answers back.

“Ready?”

For a moment, Stiles was confused, too distracted at finding out Derek's location. “Huh?”

“Dinner,” Lydia states. “Don't tell me you forgot.”

' _Right._ ' “No, just haven't left yet.”

“Well, get to it,” she commands. “It's almost six thirty.”

Stiles hung up the phone and turned off the computer. He quickly searched for the backpack that he had hidden in the back of his closet.  He remembers stuffing some things that he could use to defend himself, after he found out about werewolves. He grabbed the dark blue backpack  before closing his closet. He grabs his phone, wallet and keys, checking his money as he headed out.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

He had been extremely tired out from the torture he had received from one of Kate's 'friends.' He had stepped put for awhile, but when he did, Scott had arrived. In the time being, he had unlocked one of the cuffs for him and they both decided on waiting for the guy to come back so they could take him down.

And when he did come back, Scott managed to take him down without much difficulty. But now? He refused to help him.

“You want me to risk my life for your _girlfriend?_ ” He shouted at him. There was no way he'd trade lives with an Argent. If it had been someone else, maybe, Stiles? Definitely. But an Argent? Definitely _not._ “It's _just_ a stupid little teenage crush! Now _help_ me before Kate comes back.”

Scott is still standing there, glaring at him. He still refuses to move to help Derek.

“ _Scott,_ ” he repeats himself.

“Then I guess it's just a 'stupid little teenage crush' to Stiles too,” he said back to him in a monotone voice.

Derek shuts his mouth and glares at him. “That's different,” he says with a gentler tone from before.

“How is my crush different from Stiles'?”

“It just _is,_ ” he says again. “Now help me out of this.”

“I'm not helping until you promise me,” Derek sighs at Scott's resilient behavior as Scott turns to face his back toward him.

Deciding that Scott is not going to help him anytime soon, he decides to do it himself. With his strength, he breaks free from his cuff. His wrist was a bit irritated so he rubbed at it gently. “You know that I can't help you,” he answers back.

Scott turns his head, mouth agape in shock. He's silent for a few more minutes before he answers. “Why not?”

“Because he's an _alpha,_ ” he emphasizes his words. “We're just betas.”

“We both know that we'd be able to take him down together,” he pauses. “Now what is the real reason?”

Derek just stares at him, reluctant to tell him. “We'll talk about this after we get out.”

* * *

 

They're out of the house and quite far into the woods when they continue their conversation.

“Now explain,” Scott repeats. “Why you refuse to help me.”

Derek sighs and turns to him. “Because he said he'd kill Stiles if I don't.”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Through out dinner, he couldn't help but keep checking his phone.  Before ordering, he managed to text Scott about Derek's location, somehow without Lydia noticing.  But so far, he still didn't have any replies, Scott  _and_ Derek. 

Despite what was currently happening, Stiles had managed  to have a somewhat normal conversation with her.  Even so,  he wasn't able to keep his mind off of him. 

But dinner managed to be short  and when it was over, he was sure to bring Lyd i a straight home so  he could head over to the Hale house. 

“It was a nice night,” Lydia commented as she got into the  driver's seat of  her car . “Not what I originally wanted but it was still nice.”

Stiles looked at her and gave her a smile. “I'm glad,” he looked over at the road again.

As  s he drives down several streets, Lydia speaks up again. “You still aren't hung up on Derek not talking to you, are you?”

Stiles bit his lip, thoughts moving back to him. “ A bit, yeah.” 

The rest of the car ride was silent the rest of the way. As they arrived at her street, Lyida  turns on the signal.

Normally,  the  signal wouldn't be on unless someone was around, so why should she do that  A bit curious as to why she turned in on, he turns his head.  His eyes widen when he realizes who had been behind them the whole time. 

“Uh,” he hears a click, signaling him that Lydia had opened the door. He turns off the signal and turns to her. He needed to stop her, wait out a bit until they might leave. “ Wait!” He shouts as he grabs her wrist.

“ What?” She asks, as she halts her movements.

“Umm,” ' _Shoot, what can I say? I can't just do that and not have something to say. Maybe...school?_ ' “Didwehaveanyhomework?” He asks in a rush.

“ What?” She asks in a confused tone. “You're talking too fast.”

“Did we, have any homework,” he says slowly.

“ Which class?”

“Science,” he blurted out. “You know me,  _Ha_ _r_ _ris_ hates me. So, I just do my best to irritate him more.”

“Just finish up the chapters and a worksheet, nothing else.”

“ Great, thanks,” Stiles glanced over at the mirror again. No one was there  anymore, so it would be okay to leave.” 

“ Now can you let go?”

“Yeah,” he lets go and rests in the seat for awhile, seeing her walk up to the door. She had an remote closer so he would be able to leave any time after her and she'd still be able to close it.

He sighed and got out of the car. After closing it, he heard it  lock and he started to walk back to his jeep, digging the keys out of his pocket.  He had to make a makeshift cover for his window before leaving for tonight. That was the only reason, well also probably because her car was nice than his, why they used Lydia's car instead. 

His jeep and been a few houses over from hers. Something about Lydia being embarrassed because of his car.  Once at his jeep, he looked down and searched for his jeep key. 

But before he was able to insert his key, he feels himself being grabbed from behind. He grunts and drops his keys as he was forced to turn around, he was shoved back against his jeep. He opens his eyes, seeing Chris Argent holding him against his car.

“Where's Scott Mccall,” he asks in a fierce tone.

“Should you really be doing this out in the open?” He snarks at him. “I mean, if an officer saw you assaulting a minor, you'd be-”

He hits his jeep hard, shutting Stiles up. “But no one is here, right?” He takes a short pause before letting him go and takes a small step back. “And I'll ask again, where is, Scott Mccall?” When Stiles stays silent, the man sighs. “I used to have dog once.”

Stiles tilts his head, a bit confused as to where he's going with this. First, he's talking about Scott, and now he's talking about pets.

“Then he went feral and tried to attack me.”

' _Ah, I see now._ '

“I didn't want to but I had to put him down, but even when he was dying, he  _still_ tried to attack me,” he paused. “You see where I'm going with this?” He stopped again. “Did Scott attack you?”

“He wouldn't-”

“Did he, or did he not attack you?” He rose his voice, getting very impatient.

“ No, but he stopped, ”  Stiles finally replies. “ Would you  rather me  h ave locked him in his basement burnt his house down?”  Now Chris is silent, a slightly panicked look on his face.

“You can't just accuse us on rumors-”

“ Do you guys have a code?”  Stiles cuts him off from continuing. “Has anyone broken it before?”

“ We have code,” he says, taking another step back. “ But no one has broken it before.”

“What if  someone does?”

“Like who?”

“Your sister.”

* * *

 

After realization had hit Chris Argent, they decided to let him go and head straight to the Hale house, Stiles following them in his jeep.

He had to hurry to get to the Hale house and go get Derek, make sure he's safe.

So when he got there, he makes sure to grab the backpack from his trunk and follow Chris toward the house. When they got there, he gaped his mouth. “Scott!” He shouted after Chris had spoken.

He had been laying on the ground, a gun held by _Kate Argent_ pointed toward him. The woman who had killed the Hale family, _Derek's_ family.

When Chris Argent had shot next to his sister, that shocked him. He didn't know that he would go that for as to kill his own sister. Family tends to stick around so he assumed that he would hesitate.

It was then, when he noticed that Derek was laying on the ground in pain behind her. His eyes widened. He took off toward him as he said under his breath, “Derek.” He kneeled next to him.

“I'm okay,” he panted, looking as if he's about to keel over.

“No you're _not,_ ” Stiles said in a panicked voice, looking him over and seeing the wounds. “Did Kate do this to you? I see arrow _and_ bullet wounds.”

“The girl shot me with arrows,” Derek said truthfully, knowing that both Stiles and Scott know who somewhat personally.

“Allison?” He asked in a breathless voice, raising his head to look around. His face scrunched up, worry for Derek in his eyes. His eyes stopped on the teen who had been looking right at him. Her mouth was agape in shock, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He narrowed his eyes at her as he bit his lip in anger, then looked back at Derek. “Why aren't you healing?” He asked him, finally noticing that he had not. “Wolfsbane?”

“No, just silver,” he took in another deep breath. “But it's slowly healing. I need to-” Derek grunted loudly as he began to sat up.

While the two were talking, Chris had managed to convince Kate to lower her weapon. But now, everyone was darting away after hearing a loud noise come from the house.

Stiles stands up and pulls Derek onto his feet. By then, Derek was able to move on his own. “Stay back,” he sprints into the house and after Peter.

“Dere-” he sighs and shuts his mouth. By then, Derek was already in the house and he wasn't going to listen anyway.

He didn't know what was happening in the house but decided to listen. He didn't want to tangle with an alpha werewolf. Instead, he waited out and dug through the backpack. When he hears a crash, he looks up, seeing Scott on the ground and the door flung open. He gasps when he sees a huge creature emerging out from the house, he realizes that it's Peter.

He looks down again and grabs something that he had stashed into it. It was a bomb made by chemicals. He looks up at Peter and Scott, who had been trying to crawl away him, so he was a few feet away. He throws the bottle at the feet of Peter, seeing it explode into flames.

He hears a roar come from him. Stiles throws another at him, this time, at his torso. Peter is now covered in flames, the fire slowly burning the fur that wasn't already in fire. He flails his arms around, taking a few steps before he just drops onto the ground, flipping onto his back.

Stiles straightens up and looks at Scott. Allison was standing near him and he was looking away, probably embarrassed. When he looks away, he sees Derek approaching Peter. He keeps watching and Derek is now standing over him. By now, Scott has noticed and is now standing up.

“Wait!” Scott shouts, gaining his attention. “You promised me!”

' _Promised you what?_ '

Derek looked away and back at Peter. “Like I said Scott,” he says loudly. “It's just a legend.” And with that, he sprouts his claws and swipes at Peter's neck.

As Derek swipes, Scott shouts out “No!”

Stiles feels shivers up his spine as he sees blood splatter out from his neck. Derek is now standing up and is staring back at all of them.

As his eyes flash red, Derek says in a husky voice, “I'm the alpha now.”

While everyone else is afraid, Stiles wasn't. He starts taking steps over toward him, which had gained Derek's attention. He staring over at Stiles as he walks up to his side. Derek's eyes are now his normal pistachio eye color when Stiles grabs his hand.

“I'm sorry you had to kill your uncle,” he says softly, fulling knowing that Scott could still hear him.

“He was murderer Stiles,” he whispers back to him.

“He was still your only family,” he responds back to him. “Now you don't have anyone.”

Derek pauses, and parts his lips, still staring into his eyes. “I still have you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! There's a second story after this so stay tuned!  
> (1)-This is actually what I hear for my school so I put that it there.


	24. STORY UPLOAD

Hey not update for the story but I just wanted to let everyone know that the second story is up so check out my profile for that. It's called 'Trust the Instinct-season two'

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> And feel free to point out any mistakes you see!


End file.
